I'm in love with a Criminal
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets our friendly neighborhood's most powerful Pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.
1. I Hate Drunk Drivers

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: So does this story sound cool or what?! I got this story idea when I was listening to Britney Spears Criminal. You guys should check it out, very good song.

Chapter 1: I Hate Drunk Drivers

Yuki woke up in a hospital room, with all the white and the bright light coming through the open window, she wished she could go back in the darkness. Juri, her Mother, came to her side and yelled

"Nurse! Nurse, she's awake!"

Suddenly, a Nurse, her Father, Headmaster Cross and a police officer came in the room. They all had worried and relieved faces. Yuki tried to sit up but was stopped by her Mother. Yuki looked over at her and asked her voice sounding frail and stranger like even to her own ears.

"W-What happened."

The Officer sat down at the edge of her bed and said

"We were hoping you can tell us."

Yuki lifted her head up to looked at him but realized he couldn't. Her neck felt like it had been run over a million times, died, and then come back to life. Juri seemed to see her trouble and helped her it sit up. Yuki was now able to see that there was this thing around her neck time kept it from moving. And it was hard to miss her right leg hanging in the air. She then looked at the Officer and mumbled,

"I-I don't remember anything,"

"Then tell him what you do remember." Haruka, her father, told her.

Yuki sighed and took a deep breath.

"So I had just gotten off work..."

Flashback:

Yuki sighed as she finished cleaning up the last horse stall, and sighed when she looked at her work. Yuki was the manager for the Horse ranch called 'Moonlight Farm'. And she had just cleaned finished cleaning the last stall.

End of Flashback:

"Wait." the officer said confused "You're the manager but you finished cleaning up the last stall? That doesn't make sense."

Yuki sighed and to him, frustrated at being interrupted.

"A working hand had called the day off to take her daughter to the Doctors. We were short handed as it was but I let her take the day off. And I took her duties and my own."

The Officer nodded and said

"So you took her duties along with your own, I bet that's why you're the manager at Moonlight Farm. But that doesn't explain-"

This time it was the Nurse who interrupted him, as she checked Yuki's vittles.

"She didn't finish Officer, she had bearly started telling her story. And you're upsetting my patient so if I were you I'll get all the information before you have to come back tomorrow."

The Officer grumbled and motioned for Yuki to continue.

"As I was saying I had just finished the last stall,"

Flashback:

Yuki moved the white stallion called Checo, back in his stall and patted his neck affectionately as she said,

"What a good boy you've been, you know what? I'll go and get you a treat, I'll be right back."

Yuki went to the supply room and dug out some sugar cubes. Checo was Yuki's favorite, he was a beautiful gelding. With his strong muscles, and always raised up high head, he left the mares swooning, every time he walked by. With his diamond eye's, black muzzle, and long silky mane and tail, everyone wanted to breed him for his handsome looks. Yuki had always hoped to buy him but was just waiting for the right time to ask. Her family was rich, so all she had to do was ask.

Yuki returned to Checo's stall and gave him the sugar cubes. He neighed at her and ate them up. Yuki giggled and lifted herself up so she was sitting on his closed and locked gate. Checo licked her cheek and nickered softly. She had told him that she planned to buy him, and as far as she could tell, he liked the idea. Yuki patted his arched neck but froze when she heard a voice at the barn door.

"You sure love that horse."

Yuki sighed in relief and turned towards Mr. Bett, she smiled as she heard thunder over head.

"I was actually going to ask you if I could buy him."

Mr. Bett smiled and told her

"I didn't put it passed you, I'd say for a beautiful horse like him, he'd be worth about 100,000. But just for you, I'd lower it to 30,000. How about it?"

Yuki squealed and jumped off the gate to run over and hug him.

"I'll bring the money tomorrow!"

Mr. Bett laughed heartily and patted her back.

"I'll hold you to it. You're a good worker, friend, and manager. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to fight for you."

Yuki giggled and pulled back to look at her watch. It was 9:59 P.M., and she was way late for getting home. But she had called her Mom to tell her she'd be late when she took Victoria's duties. Yuki jumped when a crack of loud thunder was heard overhead. Mr. Bett laughed and said

"You better be going home so you aren't caught in a rain storm. It's supposed to be really bad."

Yuki smiled at him and brushed off her black skinny jeans, and her brown cowgirl boots of straw and dust. She then looked at her white muscle shirt and saw that today, she did a good job of avoiding the mud. Pulling her long brown hair in a high pony tail, Yuki looked up at Mr. Bett and said.

"Your right. I better be leaving, but I'll get here bright and early in the morning with the money and a horse trailer."

He waved her off as she went out into the windy night air.

"Goodnight!" he called out to her as she got in her light yellow Ford Fiesta.

She lowered her window and called back a friendly

"Good night!"

And she was off and down the road that led to the City lights.

Mrs. Bett came to her husband and said happily.

"She's a good girl, I see a bright future in her wake."

Mr. Bett nodded and closed the Barn door.

"Let's go to bed."

(=***************=)

Yuki had music gently playing as she stopped at a stop light, she was 15 mins away from her house when her iPhone rang. Yuki picked up her phone and smiled as she saw it was her Mother calling. Puting her phone down Yuki turned off her music and then placed her phone on speaker as she started driving again.

"Hi, Mom. I'm 15 mins. away so don't worry."

Her Mother laughed and said

"Oh, I always worry. But could you do us a favor and get some eggs while you out?"

Yuki smiled and said

"No worries Mom. Farm hand Yuki is on her way."

There was laughter coming from her Mom which made Yuki laugh as she gently pulled into a left turn lane that led to a Walmart.

"See you soon Honey."

"See ya." Yuki giggled and heard the beep that singled the end of the call.

Yuki watched as the light turned green and she with 2 other people turned. Yuki then slowed down she made a perfect turn in Walmarts parking lot. Parking her car, Yuki turned it off and then turned back in the backseat so could look for her purse. When she found it, she heard thunder and then heavy rain drops hit her car. Sighing, Yuki put her yellow purse in the passenger seat and turned to watch the rain.

"How am I going to do this?" Yuki asked herself as lighten cracked overhead.

"I wonder..." Yuki drawled out as she turned back and pulled her out her pink sweet jacket. Slipping it on Yuki pulled the hood over her head and slipped her small purse over her head and laid the gold chain on her shoulder. The pure itself landed on her right hip and she got out of her car. Locking it with her keys Yuki made her way inside.

By the time Yuki was inside, she felt like she took a shower. Removing her hood so she didn't look like a criminal, Yuki walked slowly to the back of the store. Many men looked at her more than once, as she made her way over to the eggs. One even went as far as to whistle at her when she passed by. But what looked like either his Mom or Grandpa slapped him, for being disrespectful.

Yuki sighed as she heard him yell

"Hey! What was that for?"

Then she heard a harsh whisper, and since they were in the same ile Yuki felt his eye's on her butt when she bent over to pick up some eggs. There was another

SLAP

Sound and another harsh whisper. But then she heard the Grandpa say

"If you like her so much ask her on a date. If not keep your eye's to yourself."

But Yuki didn't pay it much mind as she walked to the checkout. Sadly he jogged up to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Eric." he introduced himself as.

Yuki stopped and turned to look at him. He had black short hair and bright green eyes. He could be considered cute but Yuki wasn't looking for a boyfriend. All of them just wanted her for her body, or if they were a vampire, they want her for power. He was a human by any means as he asked her

"What's your name?"

Yuki smiled kindly and extended her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Eldon, Yuki. It's nice to meet you Eric, but I'm late, so if you don't mind can we make this quick?"

Eric's smile widened as he said

"You're a very nice person you know that? But I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime?"

Yuki sighed and told him what she told everyone else.

"I'm afraid I'm not looking for a boyfriend..."

His Grandpa came up to her and said weakly

"He's a good boy really if you'd just give him a chance."

The Mom came over and scolded him.

"Grandpa! She said that she's not ready for a relationship so leave it at that." she then turned to her and apologized "I'm sorry for his actions. Both of them are good kids-"

"Hey! I'm your Father!"

She ignored them and continued

"Sorry again, we'll let you go on with your business but may I ask you a question?"

Yuki smiled at her and nodded.

"Why is a pretty young women like you still single?"

Yuki giggled and made it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal and said

"You see, my families rich so when I meet boys I think are cute I go on a date with them. But I test them to see if they want my body, my money or if they want me. I've been on many dates and all the boys so far just want my body or my money. Like your son here like's my body, that's why you slapped him when he whistled and that's why I don't want to go on a date with him. That and I'm just not ready right now."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but his Mother just shot him a look and then smiled at Yuki.

"So you want true love then?"

Yuki smiled bigger and said dreamily

"I do. But it's kinda hard when you look like this and was born into a rich family."

The Mother gave her a sympathetic look and said

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Have a good night."

"Good night. It was really nice to meet you." Yuki said as she walked away.

When Yuki finally made it to the register she was worn out. The man gave her a lustful look and rang up the eggs.

"$1.67." he told her.

Yuki opened her purse and pulled out 2 1's and handed them to him. The man gave her a charming smile and handed her back 33 cents back with a reset. The people she was just talking to came up behind and started placing their things on the table.

"Here you are, 33 cents is your change. And here's your reset."

Yuki took them and put them in her purse, but before she could grab her bag. The man in front of her asked her

"How about you and me go back to my place and we can get it on?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively making Yuki blush.

She quickly grabbed her bag and said walking away.

"No thanks."

The man yelled at her pleading

"But baby I promise I can make it worth your wild!"

Yuki smiled and waved goodbye to him as he started begging on his knees, she then went in the cold down poor quickly wanting to get home before someone came after her again. Yuki made it to her car and unlocked it with her keys. Getting back in Yuki placed the eggs in the back seat and removed her sweet jacket. Putting on her black leather fingerless gloves on Yuki jumped when she heard screaming at her car window.

"PLEASE LET ME TAKE YOU HOME, I'M OFF NOW!"

Yuki felt her heart beat faster when he tried to open her car door, but she quickly locked her car.

"PLEASE!" he pleaded but Yuki shocked her head and picked up her phone.

Dailing 911 she placed the phone to her ear. The man outside didn't seem to notice the number she called and kept banging on her window.

"Hello this is 911, whats the emergency?" a lady asked over the phone.

"Hi, I'm Eldon, Yuki. And I'm being harassed by this man. I don't know his name but he asked me if he can take me home so he can get IT on. I had said no twice now, and he followed me to my car and is now banging on my car window."

Yuki heard the lady sigh in disgust and say

"We'll be right there. Please state the address."

"I'm at the Walmart parking lot on Dallfra street. The third lane over on the right, in a yellow Ford Fiesta. My license plate is 391-Yuki."

"We'll be there in 3 mins, try and hold him off."

"I will." then Yuki hanged up and looked at the man outside.

He had bright red hair that was in a small pony tail at the end of his neck. His eyes were a fierce light blue as he yelled

"PLEASE BEBE! JUST LET ME FUCK YOU HARD!"

Yuki's face grow disgusted, as she said

"No thanks,"

But he didn't listen. A police car came up and one of them got and the Officer said

"Sir, please stop, and come with me."

The man looked over at him a cursed and slowly walked over to him. They went 15 ft. away and the Officer pulled out a note pad and started talking to him.

The other Officer walked over to Yuki's car and gently knocked on the window.

"You can come out now miss."

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the car. She didn't think to put on her sweet jacket because she didn't think she'll be there long. But sadly she was mistaken as the rain drenched her as she hugged herself for warmth. The Officer smiled kindly at her and said, pulling out a note pad.

"So tell what happened."

Yuki took a deep breath and told him her side of the story. When she was done he asked if there were any witness and she told him about the family that was still in the store. Waiting to be checked out. He then told her to stay there while he checked it out. The other officer handcuffed the man who was harassing her. He walked him to the car while reading off his rights.

"Why am I under arrest?!" the man yelled and the Officer came out with the family and said;

"We have witnesses saying that they saw you harassing this young lady."

The man slumped down and went willingly in the car and the Officer turned to her and asked.

"Do you wish to put a restraining order against this man?"

Yuki nodded and he entered the car and headed towards the precinct in order to book the perpetrator. Yuki sighed and thanked the family.

"No problem." the Mother said and they waved her off as Yuki drove out of the parking lot.

Yuki was even more exhausted when she slowed down on a red light and stopped. She looked at the time and saw that it was midnight. Groaning Yuki rubbed her tired eyes with one of her hands. Looking at the light she saw it was still red. Yuki yawned and then she heard the screech of a vehicle. The next thing she knew was that her car went flying and then darkness.

End of Flashback:

The room was quite as the Officer wrote down the last words she said.

"You didn't have a good night." the Nurse said as she changed Yuki's bangs on her leg. Yuki hissed in pain as her leg was lowered down on the bed. The Office nodded in agreement and said getting up,

"Thank you for your time."

Yuki's hand shot out and grabbed his hand before he left. He turned to her and Yuki let him go.

"Thank you, Officer,"

He smiled and said

"No, thank you" and he was gone.

The Nurse told her what had happened.

"You were hit by a drunk driver who was driving a semi truck. You were lucking to have made it out so few injuries. You have busied muscles around your neck that's why this thing's around it. And you broke your right leg but it will heal in a few weeks."

"What about her neck?" asked her Mother, worry running across her face.

The Nurse smiled and told her,

"There's no need to worry. It'll heal in a few days. We would like to keep her here until it does."

Haruka said

"That's fine. As long as visitors are allowed."

The Nurse nodded and said

"Everyone outside can come in only if Yuki here is alright with it."

Yuki took a deep breath and said

"They can come in."

The Nurse smiled and went out the room. Secs, later Zero, Ichiru, Headmaster Cross, and surprisingly Mr. and Mrs. Bett came in. Yuki smiled and waved happily at them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bett! Sorry about not being able to pay for Checo right now. I would if I wasn't in here."

Mr. Bett laughed heartily and waved it off.

"You parents have already done that for you Yuki."

Yuki looked over at them and said

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, just don't worry about it sweet heart just rest," Juri said brushing her bangs out of Yuki's face.

Yuki smiled and looked over at Zero and Ichiru. They too had worried looks on their faces.

"I'm fine, I'll be gone in a few days."

Zero grumbled and said

"Amira misses you. And Yori called wishing that you'd get better."

Ichiru smiled and said

"She was quite worried about you Yuki-Chun. She wouldn't stop talking."

Yuki giggled but stopped and tried to rub her neck.

Haruka chuckled warmly and told her

"You should get some more sleep, but first we have your favorite drink."

He then pulled out a steel water bottle and Yuki knew what it was.

Blood.

Haruka handed it to Juri and she opened it and put in a red straw. Yuki rolled her eye's and said

"You two are too smart for your known good."

Juri giggled and held it over to her. Yuki started drinking it, making Zero look away in disgust, while Ichiru smiled. Zero had always hated that she was a pureblood and had even tried to kill her when they first meet. But he finally accepted that it was who she was and was now her friend. While Ichiru was her best guy friend, as Yori was her best girlfriend. When Yuki felt like she couldn't drink anymore she pulled away. Of course, the Betts didn't know she was a vampire so they were completely oblivious when Juir whipped away the blood on her lips.

"Now you can sleep Yuki." her Dad said.

Yuki looked at the Headmaster and asked

"You've been silent Kaien, is everything alright?" Yuki asked worried for him.

He smiled at her and said

"There's no need to be worried about me sweat Yuki, I'm just worried for you."

Yuki nodded and watched as they all left. Sighing when she was alone, Yuki leaned back and just breathed, when an idea came to her. Grabbing the remote for the TV Yuki turn on the news and saw that she was on it.

"19-year-old Eldon, Yuki was in a car accented last night as she waited for a light."

The view changed from the news lady to a security camera and it showed her waiting at the red light and then it showed in slow motion as the semi hit her car.

"Thankfully the young lady survived and is now in the hospital. No to you-"

Yuki turned off the TV and looked out the window. It was getting cloudy out and Yuki just knew it was going to rain again. There was a loud BOOM coming from outside making Yuki jump and start to freak out. She didn't even know that she was screaming, all she knew was that all a sudden the Nurse and every one was inside trying to calm her down. Juri went over to her and hugged her head to her chest as she started singing in a low voice.

"Silent night, holy night..."

Yuki calmed down considerably and was just now crying in her Mothers arms. Juri looked over at everyone with pleading eyes as she slowly finished the song and started humming. The Nurse took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"I don't know whats wrong with her." she confessed and looked back at them.

The Headmaster whispered

"I know whats wrong with her. She traumatized."

(=**********************=)

Author's Note: Hi, please tell me what you think! I know it's way longer than more other chapters but I need to practice. Reviews are loved and so are the reviewers!

Stories:

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki

What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki


	2. Moving in a rain storm

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: I love this story, and I don't know why.

 **WARNING: There is lots of cuteness and fluff in chapter! FAIR WARNING!**

Chapter 2: Moving in a rain storm

Yuki woke up to find herself still in the hospital, her leg still hurt like shit but her neck was better. The Nurse had come in and removed it just a few hours ago. Yuki had been in therapy ever since they had found out that she was traumatized. Her consular was talking with her parents just right outside. And she knew what they were talking about.

They were talking about moving to the country.

Yuki sighed and looked to her left, on her left was roses scent from Yori. They had arrived yesterday morning, and Yuki loved that they were a light yellow. Her favorite color, if you hadn't noticed already.

Yori knew her too well.

Yuki heard gentle thunder play overhead and felt her heart beat speed up.

'No, semi is going to get you from in here...' Yuki thought to herself right as it started down pouring outside her open window.

KABOOM!

Yuki jumped and screamed, her hands flying out to hold her head. Her Mother came running it and sat on her bed. Yuki rocked herself back and forth whispering

"Nothings going to get me. Nothings going get me..." Yuki kept repeating it while her Mother held her.

Juri looked at Yuki's consular and then at Haruka.

"We're moving to that house in Beu Valley, there's no one around for miles, and it's very peaceful. I don't see how Yuki will have a problem there. It has a little garden and a barn for Checo." Juri was trying to convince those two that it was a good idea to move there.

But Haruka raised his hands and said

"Honey, as long as it far away from any kind of semi, we're moving there."

Juri sighed in relief and held Yuki tighter. Yuki had yet to stop repeating that same sentence over and over again. The consular agreed with Haruka as he watched Yuki.

"The sooner you get to that house, the better Yuki will be." he informed them and left.

Juri stood up and closed the window as lightning flashed. Brightening the room for a min. She looked over at Haruka and asked

"Is Yuki's car fixed?"

He nodded and Juri sighed

"Good. Can you go and sign Yuki out while I help her get dressed?"

He nodded again and left, closing the door behind him. Juri walked over to the bag that was full of Yuki's clothes in the corner. Picking it up, she walked back over to the bed and laid out some of the clothing for Yuki to see. There were skirts, shirts, dresses, socks, boots, high heels you name it. Juri smiled at her daughter and said

"Pick out what you want to wear while I go and get a Nurse to get your leg down. OK?" Juri asked, worried that Yuki wouldn't like her leaving.

Yuki released her head and nodded confidently, making her Mother proud that she had such a strong willed daughter. When she was gone, Yuki looked over at the clothes and thought

'Couldn't they just bought 3 outfits for me to wear? Not my wardrobe?'

Sighing Yuki pulled out a boot cut light blue jeans for pants and a white left boot. Setting those aside from the rest, Yuki saw that her Mother brought her underwear too. Blushing at the thought of the security guards seeing her undies Yuki quickly pulled out a black laced pair of undies and a bra. Putting those with the jeans and boot, Yuki went back and looked for a shirt. Looking through Yuki saw a light purple laced under shirt that showed off her cleavage and a white plaid button up shirt next to it. Quickly grabbing them Yuki set them in her pile and put the things she didn't want to wear back in the bag.

Her Mom and the Nurse who's been taking care of her, came in right when she finished stuffing her clothes in the bag. The Nurse lowered her leg and saw Yuki's outfit.

"You have adorable taste in clothes."

Yuki blushed from the compliment and said shyly

"Thank you."

The Nurse smiled and asked her

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

Yuki nodded and was helped up by the Nurse and her Mother. The Nurse went to go and get crutches while her Mom helped her get dressed. When She was dressed and her hair was combed, the Nurse came back in with some crutches with her Father.

"Since your leg won't be leaving the cast anytime soon, I have ordered a wheel chair for you. You won't be using the crutches for a week or so. But I bought them anyway to help you stand while we wait for the chair."

Yuki smiled at her and slipped the crutches under her arms and started leaning on them.

"Thanks for everything." Yuki thanked the Nurse.

But the Nurse just smiled and said

"Thank me when your better sweety."

It was then the wheel chair was pushed in by another Nurse. He smiled at Yuki and said helping her in the chair

"I hope you get better Miss Eldon, everyone here is rooting for you."

Yuki got comfortable in the chair and thanked him. Haruka wheeled her out and they went in the elevator. Juri was right behind them with Yuki's flowers and her clothes. While Yuki had the crutches laying on her lap. When they were all in, Haruka it the lobby floor button and they all felt the elevator move slowly down. Yuki suddenly perked up and asked her Father

"Is Checo alright? Do you think we can see him before going home to pack?"

Haruka laughed warmly and said

"Sure we can, as long as we don't stay there long. The Betts have agreed to bring him over to the house at 8:00 P.M. That should be the time we are done with the packing."

Yuki nodded and then the doors opened to reveal Eric and his family at the counter. Sighing in dismay Yuki told her Mom and Dad

"Can you guys like hide me from their view? I don't really feel like dealing with more admirers right now."

Juri giggled and moved so she was blocked from their view. But right when they were almost passed the desk, Eric turned around and caught a glimpse of her.

"Hey, Yuki!" he called out to her, making his Mom and Grandpa turn to look at her too.

Yuki sighed and pretended to have not seen them when Haruka stopped and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Just go along with it." he whispered to her as he turned them around to meet with the jogging Eric.

She smiled at them and greeted them

"Hi, I didn't see you guys there. Sorry."

Eric blushed and said

"No worries. We heard of what happened to you on the news. SO when we had time, we came over. But the lady at the desk wouldn't let us in."

Yuki made her voice sound apologetic and said with a sad look on her face,

"I'm sorry. I told the Nurse to tell the lady to not let anyone that wasn't family in. I just wasn't ready to deal with admirers yet." there was a light pinch in her voice that indicated that she was talking about him and his Grandpa.

His Mother smiled and said

"Oh, I completely understand. I just wanted to drop off these flowers. I hope you like them."

The Mom then handed over a bouquet of blood red roses, making Yuki gasped at their beauty.

"I couldn't possibly accept those. They're so pretty," she told Eric's Mother but she just shocked her head.

"Nonsense, they reveal your beauty, so you must have them."

Juri accepted the roses and told her

"Thank you, I'll make sure my daughter puts them somewhere safe on the ride home."

Eric's Mother smiled brightly at Juri and extended her hand

"I'm Jasmine, and this is my son Eric and my father Chris. It is a pleasure to meet the parents of such a nice lady."

Juri smiled and they walked a few feet away from the group and started a conversation. Haruka smiled and shook his head in dismay.

"Your Mother has done it again Yuki."

Yuki smiled when Eric's Grandpa took Haruka away for a little chat. But then frowned when she realized that now it was just her and Eric. When she looked at him she saw his happy smile.

"Can you reconsider going on a date with me?" he asked her

But Yuki wasn't going to have it.

"I'm so sorry Eric, but I already told you-"

"I know, I know. You're not ready." he interrupted her and Yuki nodded.

"Exactly."

He sighed and told her in a low whisper

"I feel like I should kiss you. That's all."

Yuki made a look of disgust on her face before telling him rudely.

"Look. There is only so much a girl can take of being chased. I'm going to spell it out for you. I am not interested in you nor will I ever be. I'm sorry Eric, but that's the way I feel."

Eric frowned and nodded in understanding,

"I understand."

Yuki nodded defiantly and said

"I hope you do."

That's when everyone came back over, Haruka took his position by the handles while Juri came and stood next to her daughter.

"It was nice meeting you all but we have to leave if we want to be on time," Juri said and waved goodbye as they left in the rain.

Yuki felt bad for hurting Eric's feelings like that but it had to be done. Juri helped Yuki get in Haruka's blue truck and while he lifted the wheel chair in the back. Yuki had the crutches next to her in the passenger seat and waited with her Mom as Haruka tied down her wheelchair. When he finally made in side the car he was soaking wet. Yuki watched as Juri kissed him lovingly, and it made Yuki jealous in a way.

They were brother and sister so they had each other their whole life. Yuki to would have what they have but her what would be older brother was born as a still born. It had broken her parent's heart and so they had her. But Juri couldn't have any more babies.

Well, she could but didn't want to give birth for the third time. Which she would have to if they wanted a little boy to continue the Eldon name.

Yuki sighed and thought as they made their way over to Moonlight Ranch,

'Them being soul mates helped them be together too...'

Yuki would have to marry another Pureblood to also continue the family blood line. But all of her suitors wanted her for her money, power, or her body. Which happens more than once, she'll say that much. But Yuki wanted to find her soul mate, she wanted true love, which she wasn't going to get if her parents have her get an arranged marriage.

Which her Mother was thinking about.

Yuki sighed deeply when she saw the barn in sights. The rain was coming down pretty badly so they might just have to take Checo with them now. When they pulled up Mr. Bett came out and greeted them with an umbrella above his head.

"I thought we agreed that we'll drop off Checo?!" he yelled over the rain so they could hear him.

Haruka helped Yuki down and told him,

"We did! Yuki just wanted to see him before we went home t finish packing! If that's alright?!"

Mr. Bett smile and nodded as Yuki hoped up to him using her crutches and said

"I just wanted to see him before I went home to pack."

Mr. Bett smiled bigger and led them inside the barn. The smell of horse hit everyone's nose as he led them he Checo's stall. Checo stuck his head out and neighed happily when he saw Yuki. Making her squeal happily and hugged his strong neck.

"Hi, Checo." she greeted him while Juri and Haruka gazed at the horse with astonishment.

"That's Checo?" Juri asked and gasped when he looked at her. "I thought he was another horse but he's just magnificent!" Juri exclaimed.

Haruka nodded in agreement as Mr. Bett laughed at them.

"He is a beauty. Everyone wants to breed him for his looks and his great skill in jumping and doing other things. Yuki here is the only one he allows to ride him."

Juri looked at Yuki and smiled

"No wonder you like this horse so much. He's gorgeous!"

Yuki giggled and release him, Checo neighed at her and then licked her cheek making Yuki laugh. There was loud thunder heard outside and Yuki jumped 10 ft. high. But someone how remained calm, by breathing deeply.

Mr. Bett frowned and asked Haruka

"8:00 P.M. right?"

Haruka nodded and said

"Right."

Mr. Bett nodded and then looked over at Yuki who was holding on to Checo as more thunder was heard.

"What if you guys took him now?" he suggested and leaned his head towards Yuki.

Juri and Haruka nodded as Mr. Bett went to go and get Checo's stuff and get his trailer ready. By the time he came back it was 1:00 in the afternoon.

They had waited one hour.

He smiled and said

"I hooked up the trailer to your truck and and all that is needed now is Checo."

Yuki nodded and grabbed Checo's blood red lead, slipping it on over his head Yuki opened the gate and led him out with just her left arm. Mr. Bett grabbed the lead and took him to the trailer. Checo's trailer was white with blood red streaks running across it in three lanes. When Checo was settled Mr. Bett came out and so did Mrs. Bett.

"I hope you get better Yuki, and I hope we can stay in touch." Mrs. Bett said to Yuki as she hugged her.

Yuki nodded crying but no one could tell because of the rain. Mr. Bett hugged her too and then she was in the truck and was on the road heading towards home.

'I'm going to miss them...' Yuki thought and closed her eye's tiredly.

The next thing Yui knew was that she was in her own car, in the back seat behind the passenger seat. The passenger seat was bent down so that it was laying down, Her right leg was laying on it, gently wrapped up in blankets. And it was on this weird looking thing that held her leg up without pain. She was covered in blankets and had her head against a pillow.

"Oh, good your wake." Yuki heard her Mother say as they gently made a wide turn.

Yuki looked at their surroundings and saw...

Trees and more trees.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked groggily and Juri chuckled warmly

"When we got home we found out that you had fallen asleep. So your Father carried you in your car and made you comfortable. Zero, Ichiru, the Headmaster and the maids had already packed everything up. So we got the stuff in the car and we started our little journey. You were asleep for the rest of the day and then the whole night."

Yuki rubbed her eyes to try and wake up as her Mother said

"We had just passed this city called Dealfi and now here we are. 3 more days in our trip to come."

Yuki sighed and got comfy again, as she watched the rain. Looking behind her, Yuki saw her Dad driving his truck with the horse trailer behind him. She saw Ichiru, Zero, and the Headmaster all in there too. The Headmaster waved at her from the passenger seat when he saw her looking at them.

Yuki smiled and waved back just as excitedly. She then turned back around and asked her Mom.

"When's the next City?"

Juri thought about it and said

"We should get there at night fall. Why? Do you need to use the bathroom?" Juri asked concerned.

Yuki shook her head and said

"Checo will need some time out of the trailer or he'll get cranky."

Juri mouth 'ooh' and then said

"Well, it'll be some time before we get there. Try and go back to sleep, it'll give you something to do and you heal faster."

Yuki nodded and drifted off to her dreams.

The next time she woke up they were stopping at a hotel for the night. Yuki groaned and complained

"I don't think I've ever been this stiff in my entire life!"

Juri chucked as she helped Yuki out of the car. The rain had slowed down to sprinkling and little thunder was heard. Yuki hopped over to the trailer and opened it. The door made a crashing sound when it hit the ground. But it didn't seem to make a difference to Checo as he ran out. Zero cursed and took a step towards the stallion but Yuki stopped him by calling out

"Checo! Come here, boy!"

Checo came running to her and halted in front of her. Spraying water on them as he went. Yuki giggled as she patted his muzzle affectionately and then kissed his black muzzle.

"Good boy." Yuki praised him as he nickered softly.

Haruka smiled and said to Yuki,

"Your Mother and I are going to go and get us a room, while the Headmaster is going to go and get the boys and himself one. Is it all right if you stayed here Yuki?" he asked

Yuki nodded and told him,

"I planned to walk him any ways."

He smiled and said

"So you'll be OK?" Yuki nodded and he kissed her forehead

"You are a very good girl. Call us if you need anything."

"OK," Yuki said and then they all went inside.

Yuki turned to Checo and said

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

He neighed as she closed the door to the trailer and started her way towards the trail that led into the forest. Checo, like the good horse he was, followed her without any complaint. After 10 mins. Yuki turned back and got back to the car. Her Mother was in the car waiting for her. Yuki smiled and put Checo away.

She turned to her Mother and asked

"Who's sleeping with who?"

Juri smiled and said.

"You and me our sleeping together, while your Father and Kaien are sleeping together, and of course, Zero and Ichiru are sleeping together."

Yuki smiled as her Mom led her to the hotel room. When they got there Yuki looked around and saw it was like every normal hotel room for 2 beds. Yuki took out her nightgown and quickly took a shower. When she was done, her Mom was already asleep in her own bed and Yuki soon followed.

2 days later they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by only hills, rivers, lakes, trees, and more hills.

Nature basically.

Which Yuki loved.

They had passed a little town before they were now surrounded by nature. Yuki could finally see the sun shine through the trees, as she listened to birds sing and watched the rain drops fall off the leaves. It looked magical to her as they passed. But unfortunately, the calm and beautiful weather was not to be. Strom clouds were starting to come overhead and Yuki was getting tired of it raining, and she hated the thought of getting in the car, every time they stopped for a break.

Checo to didn't like the idea of getting in his trailer since he's been in it for about 4 days now. Yuki even started saying every 5 mins.

"Are we there yet?"

And Juri would say, "Do you see the house Yuki?"

Yuki would shake her head 'no' and then Juri would say

"Then we aren't there yet."

Yuki was now was leaning against her car window as it started down pouring outside.

"I can't wait to get to the house."

Juri yawned and said

"Me too."

Yuki looked at her then at the window, when all of a sudden, she sworn she saw a man.

"Um... Mom?" Yuki asked starting to get scared.

"Yes, sweety?" Juri asked, her eye's on the now muddy road.

"Did you see him?"

"See who?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and said

"Nothing, my imagination was getting away from me, that's all." but Yuki thought looking intently out the window, trying to find him.

'I saw you...'

"Ok..." Juri said picking up her phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked she paused and said

"You mean camp out?"

She paused again and smiled saying

"Sounds like fun. I'll stop when I see a good place."

She then hung up the phone and silence erupted in the car. Yuki saw him again and sat up straighter when he disappeared again.

"Huh?" she asked herself, her Mom didn't hear her and stopped when she saw a clearing on the left side of the road.

She turned and followed the U and parked on the other side of the clearing, where she can easily start up the car and get on the road. Her Father did the same thing so now they had created a barrier around the outside of the clearing, so anyone on the right side of the road can see their camp fire. Yuki saw the same man from before but this time he looked her in the eye. She gasped at the beauty of his crimson, she saw his dark hair fly backward as the wind pushed the rain in his face.

"Yuki? What are you looking at?" Juri asked her.

Yuki didn't want to look away fearing that he'll disappear. So she turned her head little ways toward her Mom and said

"Aaahhh... N-Nothing Moma."

"Then come and help your Father with Checo. He seems to be every feisty to Night."

Yuki watched as the man smiled at her. And she got the feeling that he knew what she was and why she didn't want to look away.

"Yuki!" Her Mother yelled at her to get her attention, Yuki jumped 19 ft. high and duked her head, her hands flying out to cover it as she curled up in a ball. Yelling

"NO!"

Her Mother imminently regretted yelling at her and tried to calm her down.

"Yuki, it's OK, you're safe, you're with me."

Juri reached back and rubbed Yuki's back with care as Yuki slowly uncurled from a ball. She looked around and saw no semi in sight.

Or the mysterious man.

"I-I'll go help Dad now."

Yuki got out very painfully and hoped over to Checo, he too seemed to be looking for that man.

"I have him Dad, go and help Mom."

Haruka nodded and told her

"Take him for a walk OK Yuki? He seems a little spooked." he then left and went to help her Mother.

Yuki looked at Checo and said

"You're not the only one."

"Oh, and take him across the street Yuki, I saw a tail there!" Ichiru yelled.

Yuki tensed up and looked over there.

"But that's where _he_ is..." she whispered

"Be quick Yuki! It's supposed to get worse!" the Headmaster yelled.

Yuki gulped when she saw him again, he was looking at her. He then smiled and raised his hands as if to show he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Come, Checo," Yuki said as she gently pulled on his lead.

He followed and they headed across the street, by the time she was over on the trail, he was gone. Sighing Yuki felt like her heart was beating so fast that it was about to explode. Hopping along the trail Yuki was so lost in her mind that she didn't notice that she was far, far away from her family.

Not until a lightning bolt hit the tree next to her, making her screamed when it fell down in front of her. She fell to the ground as the vibrations hit her. Checo spooked and pulled away from her and ran back down the trail they had come. Yuki would be fine with it since he was going back to her family, but just one problem.

When she fell she fell on her right leg, making her scream out in pain and roll on her left side, trying to stop the pain.

But the damage was already done.

Her bone was broken again and she heart start to beat faster as she yelled out

"Checo! Checo, please come back!"

She started to cry, moan, and scream in pain.

"S-Someone?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice already hurting.

When out of nowhere Yuki saw the man again, his long trench coat flew in the wind. His handsome face was painted in worry as he appeared behind her. He sat down and placed his right hand in the mud so he could lean over her. His left hand was on her stomach, and he rubbed it to try and ease some of the pain as he looked at her leg.

Yuki's back was up against his chest as he sat her up.

"W-Who are you?" Yuki asked as she breathed deeply in pain.

His left arm wrapped around her stomach and held her against his chest as he said, gently touching her right leg with his right hand.

"Does it hurt when I touch it here?" he asked as he gently touched her knee, which was in the cast. Side stepping her question.

Yuki took a sharp in taking of breath as her hands flung out to pull his hand away. But the man just caught her hands with his right one and just held her to him. Whispering sweet nothingness in her left ear. Yuki realized this,

His presence calmed her.

His touch soothed her.

And his voice relaxed her.

Her whole heart, mind, soul, and body screamed for her to drink his blood. And it screamed for him to drink her's. Yuki tried to push the feelings away, but couldn't.

'Is this what it feels like, to have found your soul mate?' Yuki thought as she felt the mysterious man rubbed her stomach again.

"You are safe..." she heard him whispered to her and he held her to him. "But I'm going to need you to trust me..." Yuki took a sharp breath and told him

"I just met you, but I feel like I can trust you with my life. Among many other things... you know that as well as I do, a Pureblood like you and I can sense these things in each other."

The man smiled and whispered in her ear, making a shiver of pleasure run down her spine.

"I do know, but I needed to hear you say it. Now take a deep breath..."

Yuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt him move and the next thing she knew was her cast was off and he had straightened out her leg and her bone.

Yuki screamed in pain as the man set her bone back in her leg. Her eyes must have had turned her because now everywhere she looked it has a reddish hue. Yuki started wheezing as he gently ran his right hand over her leg, a tingling sensation ran through her right leg then stopped when he removed his hand. Yuki still felt pain in her leg but not to the deafening extent. Yuki felt the man's lips brush against her ear as he whispered

"I have healed your leg back to the state it was in before you fell on it. And I have mended your cast back together. Don't tell your family of what has happened. Understand?"

Yuki didn't give 'Why?' a second thought as her body screamed for his touch, and for his fangs to pierce her skin. As she laid her head against his shoulder and nodded her head.

"Good." she heard him say and then she heard the voices of her family.

'Checo must have made it back and is leading them back to me.' Yuki thought when suddenly the man she just met sifted them so she was sitting on the ground while he was on his heels about to stand up. Yuki reached out and begged

"Please don't go!"

He gently grabbed her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I must not be seen by your family and friends."

Yuki asked, her voice sounding too needy for her liking

"Will I ever see you again?!"

The man smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek when he pulled away his face was only inches away from her's.

"Do not fear, you will see me again."

Yuki opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her by kissing her neck and then disappeared. Her family came in her sight just then and they surrounded her. They had Checo right behind them as they started asking her questions. But she just stared off into space where the man just was, then she realized something, more likely some things.

He kissed her neck which meant in the Vampire world that her blood was only his and that they were lovers. The other thing was... a little more embarrassing.

'I didn't even tell him my name...' Yuki thought sadly as all her instincts told her to go and find him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Who are you...?"

(=*************=)

Author's Note: I have 5,126 words for this chapter! Please review!

 **Stories** :

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Inuyasha/Kagome

 **Outcasts Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki


	3. New House, New Life

_**Sum**_ : Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hi, thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and are following 'I'm in love with a Criminal'. I'm happy everyone likes this story because so far it's my favorite one to write! If you haven't noticed already...

 _ **Chapter 3**_ : New House, New Life

Once everyone had gotten Yuki back to their camp site for the night, Juri led Yuki in Checo's trailer and told her she would be right back. When she left Yuki went into her thoughts.

'Who was that man? Why did he help me? Why was he so nice? Why do I want him to pierce my skin with his fangs and drink my blood? Why? Why? Why?!" Yuki thought frustrated but then she stopped and realized 'I... I want... him... with me? Is this what it feels like when you meet your soul mate? Whats your name? Even though I never told you mine. The next time we meet, I will tell you my name...'

Juri came back and woke Yuki from her thoughts as she asked

"Do you want to put on your cute nightgown or sweets and a T-shirt?" her voice conveying worry.

Yuki smiled at her and told her, her voice weak.

"Mother, sweets and a T-shirt will do just fine."

Juri nodded and laid down gray sweets, a towel and a light tight fitting T-shirt. She then turned to give Yuki some privacy but stopped when Yuki called out to her.

"Mother?!"

Juri turned to look at her daughter and asked

"What is it Yuki?"

Yuki blushed and thought

'Maybe I shouldn't ask...'

But her question was already out when she heard herself ask it

"How does it feel when you meet your soul mate?"

Juri's eye's widened and then she choked out

"Why do you ask?"

'She's avoiding my question...' Yuki thought as she gave an innocent look and answered

"When I met my own soul mate, I want to knew how it would feel when I meet him."

Juri smiled, all the tension left her as she sat beside Yuki and handed her the towel. Yuki removed her shirt and bra and started drying herself as Checo stepped in front of the gate. Blocking her from anyone's view that wasn't her Mother.

"Well... when I first saw your Father and was old enough to understand, I felt the need to have him with me at all times. Among many other things, like I wanted him to drink my blood, and I wanted him to always touch me. Not in a bad way but like holding hands or giving him a hug. But that was because I was too young to understand what the feeling I felt for him was. I was so young, but my friends say that they wanted their soul mate to kiss them and never ever leave. To follow him where he went, and to have his fangs pierce their skin. One even said she wanted him to take her then and there."

Yuki choked on air making her Mom laugh at her as Yuki slipped on her T-Shirt. Yuki looked at her Mom and asked

"Did Dad know how you felt for him?"

Juri sighed dreamily as she placed her hands on her cheeks while her elbows were on her knees.

"Oh, every Pureblood could tell. But that meant our Mom and Dad knew too."

Yuki giggled as she took off her undies and her boots and jeans. When she was done drying off she slipped on her sweets. Juri stared into space as she said

"But then I could tell that your Dad wanted to everything I wanted him to do to me. It was very romantic when we finally were of age to drink each other's blood. Ohhh... how I remember it like it was yesterday."

Yuki sat back down and asked her Mom something that if she thought about it would make her scared to ask. But then a thought came to her,

'Does anyone else feel like when she said that it felt wrong to hear?'

"What if you couldn't tell if your soul mate felt the same about you?" Yuki asked pushing the thought away.

Juri looked at her with a serious expression on her face as she said

"It would depend on how you felt at the moment. It's unheard of if a lady couldn't tell how her soul mate feels about her. Unless they themselves were having a problem. Like overwhelming grief or pain..."

Yuki sighed and asked

"So if a girl meets her soul mate but she was feeling immense pain. She wouldn't be able to tell?"

Juri nodded making Yuki go deep in thought. Juri smiled as she watched her daughter try and figure it all out.

'I wonder what brought this on?' Juri thought as Yuki looked up at her and asked

"So if a lady meets her soul mate, and couldn't tell if he felt the same about her, would it be safe to assume that he feels the same?"

Juri thought about it for awhile and slowly nodded saying

"It's also unheard of for when soul mate's meet for one to not feel the same. It just can't happen in Vampire Society. When you met your soul mate, then you'll know if he feels the same the next time you meet him, for if you can't tell the first time, then the second time you might be able to tell. If you can't tell the second time then the third time is the charm. If you can't then he's either not your soul mate. Or really good at hiding his feels. It's either that or his doesn't want you to know. But the first option never happens. If you feel that way about someone, then he is your soul mate."

Yuki giggled and thank her Mom. Juri smiled as she helped Yuki up but then asked her

"Will you like to sleep with Checo tonight? In stead of being in the car or tent?"

Yuki thought about it and nodded. Juri smiled and told her that she'll be back once more. Yuki sighed as she dried off Checo. Checo seemed to be happy that she was staying with him. Yuki heard a big,

BOOOMMM!

From outside making her jump and hug Checo. Checo didn't mind a bit when Yuki looked up at him she saw that he was quite calm.

"I wish I could be as calm as you can be Checo..." Yuki told the stallion as she hugged him tighter.

Her Mom came back in and they started making her a little bed. When they were finished Yuki had a comfy bed with a book, water, a lantern, and some marshmallows. Yuki hugged her Mom and whispered

"Thanks for your help Mom."

Juri smiled as she hugged her back,

"There is no need to say thank you. It's the less I can do for you, now go to sleep if you can."

Yuki nodded as Juri helped her get under to covers when she was settled Juri kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Yuki."

"Night Mom."

Juri left and close the trailer door, making sure to be quiet so she didn't scare Yuki. She then looked over at Haruka who was setting up their tent and smiled as he finished. Juri walked over to him a got on her tippy toes so she can kiss him. It was a quick kiss before they went into their tents to sleep for the night.

Zero watched them and then looked at the trailer thinking

'Why did I come with them again?'

(=************=)

It was 6:00 A.M. when Yuki woke up. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. Her Mom came in a giggled at how Yuki's hair was a big birds nest.

"Yuki your hair," Juri told her covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Yuki felt her hair and noticed she couldn't find where it ended.

Upwards.

She started laughing with her Mom and said

"I have a birds nest! *Giggle*"

Juri nodded and helped Yuki to stand up, handing her a bra and undies Juri told her,

"I'll be back with a comb and an outfit that will make you look even more beautiful for today. Tonight we are home."

Yuki nodded and watched as her Mom left. She sighed and thought about the man she met last night.

'Will I ever see him again?' she asked herself but stopped the train of thought and shook the sleep out of her eyes. 'I'll think about that later.'

Checo neighed and Yuki laughed as she put on the crystal blue laced bra and undies. When she was finished putting on her bra, her Mom walked in holding a light purple button up dress shirt with light blue skinny jeans and black boots that went up to her mid calf. When Yuki had put it on she was beautiful like her Mom had said she would look like wearing it. Juri then combed her hair and braided the left side of her bangs into a small braid.

"You look so cute Yuki." her Mom told her as she handed Yuki her crutches.

Yuki blushed as she hopped out of the trailer with her Mom.

"Thanks, I guess."

Juri chuckled and called out to Haruka, who had just finished putting the last tent in the trunk.

"Haruka! Doesn't she look cute?!"

Everyone turned to look at Yuki, making her blush as she looked down at the ground. Haruka smiled and said

"That she does Juri!" Haruka called back and said, "But if we are going to get to the house before midnight we need to leave now."

Juri nodded as Yuki hopped in her own car, in the seat she was getting tired of sitting in it. When they were all in the cars, Juri drove back on the road and turned on some tunes. Yuki yawned and started thinking about the man she met last night.

'He was just perfect, he wasn't at all mean to me. And when he kissed my neck...*Deep Sigh*... I miss a stranger. I want his fangs in my neck, I want to hear him drinking my blood. I... I want him.'

Yuki groaned and had this urge to slap herself, but instead, she pinched herself and thought when the feeling of want didn't leave her.

'He's my soul mate, that's for sure.'

Yuki sighed and decided to try and sleep the day away, but she didn't as she sensed the wind getting to hurricane winds. She watched as the wind blew in dust and clouds covered the sky. The sky thundered and cracked with lightning as it hit the ground. Yuki started breathing heavily as she watched as the rain started coming down to where her Mom had trouble seeing even with the head lights on. Yuki heard Juri curse and slow down so they were going 5 mph. Yuki gulped as she thought how that the man last night was in the storm.

'I hope you are OK.' Yuki thought but then jumped as she heard a big,

 _ **AAAACCCCBBBBBOOOOOMMMM!**_

From the sky. Yuki felt her fear start to creep up but she desperately tried to keep calm.

"Don't think about it and just go to sleep, Yuki." Her Mom told her, sensing the fear with in her.

Yuki nodded and tried to go to sleep. But before she did, she looked out her window and gasped as she saw glowing red eyes. Full of blood thirst and lust, and it was looking at her. Yuki gulped as they drove past it and whimpered

"Mom, I just saw someone with red eyes full of lust and blood thirst, and they were looking at me."

Juri sped up a little and told Yuki, sensing the danger they were in.

"It's OK Yuki, it's noon, and that means we'll get to the house in 12 hours or less. Just relax..."

Yuki didn't believe her but did as she asked, forcing herself to relax Yuki went to sleep.

Juri looked out her window and saw the saw Level E that Yuki talking about, he was looking at Yuki's sleeping form with hunger and lust for her body. When suddenly a man appeared and logged his hand in Level E's neck. Her eyes widen as she noticed that he was the Pureblood Vampire that killed the Vampire council.

The _strongest_ _Pureblood_ in **_history_**.

Juri gulp as she watched in her review mirror as he ripped his arm out and licked his hand of blood as he watched the Level E turn to dust. He then looked and watched them drive away as if they never saw them.

It was then when Juri realized that he only showed himself to Yuki. And if Yuki didn't tell her what she saw, she would have never witnessed him protecting her daughter. She slowed down to 3 mph and looked behind her, to look him in the eye. She sensed what he felt, the need to protect, confusion, and something she never thought to sense from the man that doomed the Vampire race,

'He and Yuki are soul mates!' she thought and quickly turned in front of her so she can look at the road, she gently pressed the gas pedal and the car went 5 mph.

They were miles away from him as Juri started to relax, then she thought

'I can't help the fact that he and Yuki are soul mates, but I can help the one fact which is, he is dangerous, and Yuki should have nothing to do with him. But all she ever wanted in life was her soul mate. But will she still want him if we finally told her what he did? It's that or we have her marry Zero like we were planning. But that was years ago!'

Juri was so deep in thought that she missed the fact that she drove past two more Level E's who had the same look on their faces as the other one.

And the fact they were looking at Yuki.

And Yuki only.

(=*************=)

Haruka, on the other hand, with everyone else in the car was fully aware of the 2 Level E's. Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose and stopped as they all watched as a man ripped out the two's hearts and turn it to ash. Making the Level E's turn to dust, then he was gone.

"Do you think there is a ghost in these mountains?" Ichiru asked as they were now going 5 mph.

Zero shrugged and they went on.

(=*************=)

Juri had witnessed the Level E's deaths and thought

'Is he protecting us? Or just Yuki? I don't know, I'm scared for our safety.' Juri looked around and saw that they were 10 or so miles away from the valley where their new house was waiting. 'Please stay asleep Yuki...' her Mother begged her silently.

But there was a loud crack of thunder, waking Yuki up so fast that Juri could have _sworn_ she had a nightmare.

"Yuki, you're safe," Juri told her as Yuki looked around frantically.

Yuki stopped and relaxed when she heard her Mothers voice. Yuki curled up next to her door the best she could with her right leg but when she looked out her window she saw hordes of glowing reds eyes, all looking at her with blood thirst and lust. Yuki gulp and whispered

"Mother..."

Juri had noticed them too and said

"Don't look at them Yuki. We are almost there."

Yuki didn't believe her one bit as she watched them with fear.

"Close your eye's." Yuki heard the man's voice tell her in her head. But when Yuki made a move to close them she screeched with her Mother as a **_BIG_** tree hit the road in front of them. Juri hit the breaks and they barely had time to stop the car. The Level E's disappeared as Haruka to stopped the car.

Everyone in Haruka's truck got out as they made their way to see why they stopped. Juri was breathing heavily as she turned to Yuki and told her

"Don't leave the car."

Yuki nodded and Juri got out and locked the car as she went with everyone else to check out the reason why the tree fell. Yuki watched as her family was up next to the tree and noticed that the tree was so tall, that it would need the men to climb up on each other just so Juri might have a chance to even start climbing. Yuki screamed when another tree fell down behind her family.

Blocking them from her view.

And her from theirs.

Yuki gulped when the red eyes returned, but now they were all around her car. Yuki felt panic rise with in her as they started coming closer to her.

'I can't possibly live through this...' Yuki thought as she looked around, 'I can't run, and I'm surrounded.'

She screamed as they all jump towards the car at the same time. Yuki curled into a ball and screamed out in pure terror.

(=**************=)

Juri and Haruka turned at the sound of Yuki's screaming and they watched as another tree fell behind them.

Trapping them.

"Yuki!" Juri yelled as she ran to the tree and jumped up but Level E's knocked her back down to the ground.

Haruka caught her and they looked around, hearing Yuki screaming in pure terror they all thought with regret

'Sorry Yuki, but we to have to fight for our own lives.'

Zero pulled his Bloody rose out and started shooting, while Ichiru pulled knives out and started to do battle. Kaien pulled out his sword and he to start fighting for his life. Juri and Haruka started using their powers, their only goal.

Get back to Yuki.

(=***************=)

Kaname watched, his eyes wide, as the Level E's started attacking Yuki. His own eyes glowed red as he ran out and threw a Level E off the car. He turned them all to ash just by thinking it and then soon they all were just dust, turning into mud by the rain.

He looked down at the girl in the car and saw that she was smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her and blew her a kiss before running towards the trees. Where her family was still fighting for their lives.

He jumped up and landed on the tree, a Level E noticed him and started attacking him. But Kaname looked at the creature and it turned to ash. When suddenly he was attacked from behind he was thrown into the tree pit and land on his feet in front of the girls family. He heard them gasped but he paid little attention to them as he yelled at the Level E's,

"Just because there are more of you doesn't mean you are stronger than a Pureblood. Bravery will be your last mistake!" He yelled with venom as he dispersed into a herd of bats and the turned back into his normal form on the trees. He waved his hand and the Level E's one by one turned to ash. He jumped down from the tree, leaving the girls family in shock. He went to the car window and smiled as the girl side patted the seat next to her. He thought about it and disappeared and reappeared next to her. She smiled and told him

"I'm Eldon, Yuki."

He gently took her warm hand with his cold wet one and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"What a beautiful name for a princess like you."

Yuki blushed and pulled him closer to her.

"You poor thing! You must be so cold!" she exclaimed as she started unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

He watched her hands pry away his soaking wet shirt and saw out of the corner of his eye as she grabbed a towel and started drying off his exposed chest. He just starred in her eyes as she focused on taking care of him. He knew that since he saved her, that she was just trying to do the same for him but take care of him. He felt the need to kiss her and then piece his fangs in her skin but he just settled for watching her. After awhile she stopped and looked up at him, only to see he had been watching her. She blushed and set the towel on his lap, she then started unbuttoning her own shirt, making him look away to give her some privacy.

She giggled and told him as she slipped her shirt down to her elbows,

"You are a gentleman, even when you don't have to be."

She then loosened her bra and pulled it off, course since he was looking away from her he didn't see what she had just done. Yuki knew she was going on instinct and she could tell, just like her Mother said she would, that he was her soul mate. And that he wanted to please her in every way possible, but he was being a gentleman and so he didn't.

"Whats your name?" Yuki asked sweetly as she pulled him to her, so their chests were skin on skin with each other.

She watched as his eyes widened when they touched. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki place her finger on his lips and whispered seductively,

"It's OK. You're really cold, so I figured body heat would help a lot with your condition. That and..." She trailed off and ran her finger down his lips and then down his chin. Slowly going down his throat and then down his chest. Stopping when she reached where their bodies met.

"My instincts tell me to."

She looked back up at him and looked him in the eye, as she pressed up against him. Kaname couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. And hearing her moan as he ran his hand up her side did things to him that he didn't know he could feel. Yuki intertwined her fingers with his hair, making the kiss deeper by allowing him entrance. Their tounges danced for awhile before he gently pulled away, kissing her neck he traveled down to her collarbone.

Yuki gasped and pulled him even closer to her as she felt it in her blood that it was the right thing to do. But he stopped and pulled away from her, but he gave her a quick kiss before telling her,

"I must go. Your family and friends are getting over their shock."

Yuki frowned and kissed him again before letting him go. Kaname buttoned his shirt again and then kissed her forehead whispering

"Kuran, Kaname..."

And then he was gone. Yuki put her bra back on and then fixed her shirt, sadness attacking her on all sides and what he said ranging in her ears.

"Kuran, Kaname. Kaname... what a handsome name." Yuki whispered and then smiled as her Mom and Dad came running to her.

"Are you alright?" her Mother asked her expecting her to be scared. But Yuki smiled happily and said

"I'm more than alright Moma..."

Juri relaxed in the driver's seat and just breathed. Haruka to looked relaxed but he seemed to be looking around for something.

'Or someone...' Yuki thought as he went back in his car with Zero, Ichiru and the Headmaster.

'I wonder why they don't trust me...' Yuki thought but it quickly left her mind as she daydreamed about Kaname.

Having no idea what to do since she never really kissed a guy more than once.

(=*************=)

'Kaname Kuran. He was with Yuki, and she doesn't plan on telling us.' everyone thought bitterly as they started on their way again.

(=***************=)

When they reached the Valley, the sun was just starting to rise. Making the beautiful Valley even more desirable as the colors from the morning sun, made the Valley that was full of flowers, a waterfall, trees and little caves jagging into the mountain sides, look like a dream.

"Here we are Yuki. Our new home."

(=*************=)

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Sorry for the late update. Please review _!_

 **Stories:**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**


	4. Knowing the Truth

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: _**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**_! I thought there was a problem with the plot lone when it was another story I was looking at. =( Sorry)=

Chapter 4: Knowing the Truth

Yuki took in the sights as they drove down the hill. The flowers, trees, wildlife, it was all so beautiful to her. She could feel her family and friends joy as well as they got closer to the house. Yuki looked to the left and saw the trees break off and a clearing with purple and light yellow flowers. And in the middle was a pond with a waterfall landing directly in the middle of it. She couldn't look away as they drove past it.

"It's beautiful Mother." Yuki breathed and Juri smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." she said.

Yuki continued to look around when suddenly they stopped going down the hill, and they were parking. She looked up and forwards and gasped as she saw the 2 story cottage. It had vines going down it with yellow, red, and purple flowers growing on it. It had a balcony facing the way they just came and it was just amazing. Yuki got out and hoped over to the house. She opened the door and went inside. It was just like one of those cottages in the movies. A little dusty but that'll change soon. Yuki went out the back door and went through the garden, she looked up and saw just a few yards ahead was a barn built next to a pond and a field of flowers. Yuki was so happy with her new home, she went back to over and hugged her unsuspecting Mother.

"Oh, Mom, it's all so grand!"

Juri laughed and hugged her back.

"Go and pick your room sweetheart, we'll bring your things up and then you can unpack while we take care of Checo."

Yuki nodded and went up the stairs, she picked out the room with the balcony and she looked around it. It had a 4 post bed, a dresser, and mirror that touched the floor and other things like a bathroom of her own. Her Mother came up with Zero and dropped off her bags. Juri left her to it while Zero stayed. Yuki turned to look at him and asked

"What is it Zero?"

He was looking at her with an emotion she never saw in him before. His eyes went up and down her, mentally undressing her as he said

"You're beautiful...Yuki."

Yuki ignored what he said and asked him.

"Sorry? What ya say?"

He snapped out of it and quickly left her new room. Yuki was so confused as to why he was acting like that and as to why he mentally undressed her. She shook it off and unpacked her things as she thought about seeing Kaname again. When she was done, she had cleaned her room of dust and her bed had her light yellow covers, with the red roses on it, her pillows were the same as well. Yuki sighed and sat on her bed, looking at her curtains that were around her bed, they were like her bed and it made her happy.

" _YUKI COME AND EAT!_ " her Mom yelled making her jump at her sudden voice.

" _COMING MOM!_ " she yelled back and she slowly got off her bed and hope downstairs.

When she got there, the place was cleaned up and sparkly with flowers in pots and their stuff unpacked. Yuki smiled at her Mom as she said to her.

"Yuki, we are having grilled cheese, is that Ok?"

"Of course Moma."

Yuki painfully sat down as everyone sat down around her at the table.

"Is Checo OK?" she asked them and the Headmaster nodded happily.

"He's in the field stretching his legs right now. He was _really_ happy to get out of the trailer."

Yuki laughed and took a bit of her sandwich, and noticed how everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Juri and Haruka looked at each other as Ichiru said worriedly

"We have something to tell you, the Vampire Council was killed."

Yuki's eye's widened as she asked angerly

"By who?"

"Kaname Kuran, the strongest Pureblood in history Yuki," Zero said to her making her glare at him.

"You're _not_ a Vampire, so how do _you_ know?!" She questioned him and when she looked around, everyone was trying not to look at her.

"So... you _all_ have known for a while?" she asked, hurt that only now they were telling her their race was doomed.

"Yuki-" her Mom started but Yuki stood up and hoped out of the room, her sandwich barely touched.

Yuki was outside in the field and she called out to Checo. Checo came running up to her and Yuki dropped her crutches and got on him with his help. Everyone ran out and yelled to her

" _Yuki, you can't ride him till your legs better!_ " Ichiru yelled worried for her. The Doc had told her that if she rode she could lose her leg.

Yuki glared at them and used all the healing power she possed and healed her leg. She cut off her cased and gently signaled Checo to gallop. He bolted forward with her family and friends calling for her to come back. Yuki didn't hear them, her emotions going wild.

 _Kaname_ killed the Vampire Council? _Her_ soul mate? She just couldn't believe it. She was holding on to Checo's main as she turned him so they were on a trail that led out of the clearing and more into the valley. Why? Why didn't they tell her beforehand? Of course, they don't know she _met_ him, but _why_?! Yuki saw an incoming log up ahead and she leaned closer to Checo and tightened her thighs. Yes, her healing power was weak, but it was enough. She was able to heal her leg so her bone had healed but that didn't mean it took away her pain. She signaled Checo and she felt his powerful muscles tense as he effortlessly sailed over the big log. When he landed on the other side he neighed happily and speed up as he got caught up in the moment.

Yuki leaned forwards and Checo speed up, sensing her need to get away. He came up to a wide river and he ran through it without any thought as to how deep it was. When they were through he kept going, he neighed in victory as they burst through the forest and came into a clearing. Yuki started to cry as she heard him, he was so happy to be running, but he was keeping the fast pace for her, he sensed her need to be away.

'Why? Why do they have to do this to me?' Yuki thought as she looked ahead and saw the open field, it never ended it seemed as Checo galloped through it at top speed. Yuki buried her head in his main, trusting him to take care of her. She felt him jump and she looked up to see that he was jumping over another log. He landed and he just kept running, he was running with everything he had. Yuki nudged him gently and he slowed down to a fast trot. He was throwing his head up and down making a snorting noise. Yuki slowly stopped crying and sat up. She was still clutching onto Checo's main with everything she had as she hiccuped and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Why, Checo? Do they not trust me? You must think me a worthless Vampire, don't you?"

Checo slowed down to a walk and snorted as he swung his head sideways. Yuki smiled and leaned forward, her forehead against his strong neck as she said.

"Thank you, Checo. I think you're my only friend right now, beside's Kaname, **_ah_** , he's _not_ a friend! What am I t _alking_ about? He's more than a friend..." Yuki whispered the last part as she looked down at her hands. "He's my _soul mate_... Checo... what would you do if you found out the one that was made for you doomed the horse race?"

Checo speeded up his pace to a fast walk and snorted angerly. Yuki sighed and laid down so her back was on his, she was looking up at the clouds and she sighed and closed her eyes, her thoughts on what her family said, and of what her soul mate had done. No, she couldn't believe that _Kaname_ would kill the council without a good reason. Yuki sighed as she felt Checo slow down to a casual walk. He neighed at her and she opened her eye's and sat up asking him.

"Is everything alright Checo?"

He neighed again and lifted himself up off the ground a few inches. He went back down and lifted his head towards the horizon. Yuki looked and saw the Sun was setting, and she sighed.

"Normally Checo, you'd be right. I'd have to go home at this time when we were at the Ranch. But Checo, I _don't_ want to go back. I miss the Moon. Moma and Daddy say that the Sun is better, and if they smelled the Moon on me they'll give me a licking. But Checo, they gave me a licking to hard already. By not telling me sooner, and so in rebellion, I think we'll stay outside tonight."

Checo whined happily making Yuki laugh as she stroked his arched neck. She sighed and she looked around them, the clearing was wide, and when she looked in front of her, she saw more clearing, when she looked back, the horizon was full of trees.

"But we _probably_ shouldn't go too far away from home though, maybe if we just keep going forward, and then stop when it turned night. Or maybe we should stop here so we can still she to trees. Or maybe..." Yuki trailed off and focused on the plants around them.

"I could use my powers when we need to, to know the way home."

Checo nodded and speed up, obviously liking the last idea and wanting to explore more of their new home. Yuki giggled and grabbed his main screaming.

" _LET US EXPLORE!_ "

Checo flew and charge forward, with Yuki giggling as the wind blew her long hair behind her. She screamed out with joy as she tightened her thighs so she didn't fall off as she let go of his main and threw her arms out as she laughed with pure joy at being wild and free. Yuki looked behind her and saw the trees disappearing from the horizon. She smiled and leaned forward, taking Checo's main in her hands again as she rode him across the field. It was pitch dark out as the clouds covered the Moon and Stars.

However, even if Checo couldn't see, he trusted Yuki to do the seeing for him since she could see better in the dark than in the day. Yuki knew she could see, but she wanted Checo to see as well, so she thought about new flower growing and glowing a bright yellow. Yuki looked down and saw the beautiful flower around them glow and Checo neighed happily as he speeded up, being able to see what was in front of him made it easier for the both of them.

Yuki looked behind them and caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes coming from their back left and her eye's widened.

'No, not again' Yuki thought as her mind went imminently to the level E's that attacked them earlier that day. Yuki closed her eye's stretched out her senses a far as they could go, and what she sensed surprised her. They were Noble and Aristocrat Vampires.

"What are they doing here?" she whispered but as she opened her eye's, she made Checo stop and as he slid to a stop, what she saw really made her gasp at its beauty.

There, in front of them, was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. It was a pond, with fireflies flying around it, with fish swimming around inside the water. But what was next to it was what got her. It was a mare, with her young foal nursing.

"Aww... hello there," Yuki said, making the mare look towards her.

She was a dark chocolate brown with long black hair. Her foal was a light tan and his hair was black.

"You're so cute..." Yuki told them as she dismantled Checo and slowly walked over to the two.

The mare neighed at her and took a step towards her. Yuki smiled and went up to them and petted to both of them.

"What is a pretty family like you guys doing out here in the dark, alone? Aren't you cold?"

Yuki looked down at the mare's foal and noticed that he was only just born. She petted him gently and looked around.

"We can't have you here all alone, in the cold, not when you just gave bright Moma, and your baby would be healthy."

The mare neighed in fright at the idea of her baby getting sick from the cold. Yuki sighed and looked around, she knew that sometimes Vampires could-would drink the blood of an animal for survival, and judging by their red-eye's, they were hungry. Yuki sighed and walked over to Checo, she led him over to the family, they were staying the night with the horse family. If they were to go back home, the baby wouldn't be able to keep the pace because of it being newly born and so they'll stay and protect them till morning. Yuki watched as the mare laid down near the water with her baby laying down next to her. Checo walked over to the two and stood next to them, keeping watch over them.

Yuki sighed and hugged herself to keep warm, she didn't care if Kaname killed the Vampire Council, she knew he _wouldn't_ do it without a reason, and he didn't hurt her before. Yuki sighed and looked up at the moon and starless sky. She watched as lightning silently went off in the clouds, all she wanted was to be in Kaname's warm, comforting arms, but for some reason, she felt like he wouldn't come to her. Yuki sighed and shivered from the cold as the rain started to pour down hard. And of course, there was no shelter because they were in the field that stretched for miles.

Yuki sighed and whispered

"Oh, Kaname, wish you were here..."

She then turned and raised her hand, making trees grow a few yards away from the pond and provide shelter for them all. Checo moved off to the trees with the mare and her foal. The two laid down again while Checo stood near them, watching her. Yuki smiled at him and walked over to them, some raindrops broke through the branches and Yuki raised her hand up and made more branches that closed the gaps. She sighed and sat down next to the foal and mare. The trees were so close together, that it was like a wall in a house. Yuki sighed and said to Checo who was watching over them.

"Wake me in a few hours OK boy?"

He nodded and neighed at her making her smile and slowly fall asleep. When she woke up, the rain had stopped and Checo was leaning over her, his nose near her shoulder. She smiled and got up saying to him as she stretched.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake ya in a few hours."

He walked closer to the family and laid down, falling asleep all most straight away. Yuki sighed and sat where he used to be standing and looked out into the night. She saw the red eye's from before look at her with interest, and she suddenly remembered that Vampire's who turn their eye's red on a night like this, could see better, which meant they might not want to eat them. But she couldn't trust them, not unless they left and never came back. She felt their presence slowly leave, making her relax slightly. When suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her middle and pull her close to a warm chest. She tensed up until she recognized the person's aura. She snuggled into them and breathed out

"Kaname..."

She felt his arms around her tighten as he buried his nose in the crock of her neck.

"Yuki..." he whispered, making a shiver of pleasure go down her spine.

She turned towards him and saw that his eyelids were halfway closed, showing that he was relaxed as he looked at her. She cupped his cheek and moved her thumb up and down in a soothing motion as she asked in a whisper.

"Kaname... is it true you killed the council?"

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before opening them again and nodding. She didn't pull away like he thought she would, instead she pressed up against him and asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"I was told that you did, and it was burned in my mind that you doomed us. But I can't believe that you'll do such a thing without having a good reason. So why? What was your reasoning?"

Kaname looked away from her and out into the night as he said sadly.

"I was like any other Vampire when it came to believing that nothing was wrong. But I just knew they were up to something, so I went to them and questioned them on the increase of the Level E's that attacked you earlier today. Instead of trying to act innocent, they tried to recruit me in their little plan. Which was to kill all who opposed them, Hunter's, Human's, and Vampire alike. A Pureblood, like us, could turn more humans into a vampire, like my uncle Rido was doing for them. I agreed to help them in hopes of exposing them. But as I got their documents, plans and everything they recorded from their little plan. They found out and tried to kill me, I, in turn, defended myself and killed them, but not all. Like your family didn't tell you to make you hate me.

The remaining council doesn't know that I have their plans, they think it was turned to dust, and so they are doing their little plan now. But while they are at it, they made me a Criminal, forever to be hunted and on the run. But my most loyal followers, knew that I would never kill them without reason, and so they tracked me down and asked me the same question you asked me, and I answer the same. They now follow me, trying to figure out how to tell the world of what they are doing and planning. But with the Level E's out and about, they make it difficult."

Yuki looked at his sad eyes, and it hurt her heart to see him so upset. She reached out and cupped his cheek again, turning him so she could look him in the eye. She saw the fear in his eye's, and she kept her face calm, and emotionless, as she looked him in the eye. And without thinking, she pulled him down and kissed him with everything she had. She felt him react with the same passion and kiss her back. Their mouths moved in unison as they kissed each other, Yuki wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, she felt his tongue run across her lips and she opened her mouth, deepening their make-out session as their tongues danced with each other. Yuki felt his hands slowly go down to the end of her shirt and slip up underneath it. She gasped at the sudden feeling of desire that ran through her. Yuki quickly broke away from him, both of them breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

"Sorry... *Deep breath*... Kaname, if we continued, I fear we would have done more than make-out."

Kaname smiled at her, making her desire for him grow as he leaned his head against her forehead, but what he whispered to her really didn't help either.

"And what's wrong... with that? I can sense your desire..."

Yuki moaned in pleasure as he ran his hand up her side and he stopped as he reached her bra. His hand then traveled down back to her hip, making her moan again as he hand ran down her leg, bring it closer to him. She was too sensitive for her own good as she moaned again as he kissed the top of her right breast through her clothing.

"K-Kaname..." Yuki moaned his name as she arched into his touch.

He growled in approval as he let his hand travel and explore her body. Both of them knew that the other wanted them, needed them. But as they tried to ignore their feelings, the stronger the feelings got, and the harder to resist. Yuki pulled away again and said breathlessly as Kaname kissed his way down her neck.

"We need to stop. If I go home smelling like you, they'll be suspicious."

Kaname, by some miracle, was able to pull away from her and look her in the eye.

"I sense no one."

Yuki thought about it and flinched as she whispered

"I might be too far away for them to catch up to me. Or they didn't... come after me..."

Kaname saw the tears in her eye's and he kissed her cheek as he said lovingly.

"If you were to run away from me upset and all, I'll go after you in a heartbeat."

Yuki's heart melted as she heard his kind and romantic words.

"Oh, Kaname... that's the nicest thing anyone had said to me..."

Yuki could have sworn that made his ego bigger as he smiled at her and kissed her again. But this time, she didn't feel the need to stop him, or herself for that matter, as she kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. And while she still had half a mind that wasn't caught up in the moment, Yuki used her powers to make another tree wall, circle around the horses and them. ANd then she made a wall between them so she and Kaname had some privacy. The glowing flowers grow in the tree bark, making it so they could see each other. Yuki than pulled Kaname closer to her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lay her down on her back. And the only thing he said before he kissed her again was this.

"Privacy always is the better way to go. Hope you don't mind me putting a sound barrier around our part of the tree wall because I don't want to wake up the horses."

Yuki giggled into the kiss as she felt Kaname use his powers to put up the barrier...

(And we all know what happens here, I don't need to write it)

Yuki woke up to have the sun, shine through her tree branches, she blinked until her eye's go used to it. She felt Kaname moved behind her and she was suddenly met with Kaname's lips gracing her own. She giggled as she kissed her new mate back passionately. She and Kaname began one last night, they shared blood and became not only soulmates but mates for forever more. Yuki pulled Kaname closer to her as he kissed her. He pulled away from her and licked her neck. Yuki sighed in bliss, but a sudden thought came to her.

"Kaname, now that we are mated, how am I going to disguise your scent? Even if it'll kill me to leave your side, I have to go back to my family. And I have to take care of the mare and foal-"

"I'll take the mare and foal with me, while you go back home to your family on Checo. And to disguise my scent from your Mom and Dad is going to be tuff. Maybe use flower pollen, until you can use perfume?" Kaname suggested as he got dressed with Yuki.

Yuki nodded and lower the wall that separated them from the horses. They were still asleep, which made Yuki smile at their cuteness. Yuki felt Kaname wrap his arms around her middle and pull her to his chest. Yuki didn't resist him as he kissed and licked her neck. Yuki moaned in pleasure as she felt his fangs pierce her skin, as she heard and felt him drink her blood, it was all too much. Yuki felt her knees go weak so she grabbed onto Kaname as he continued to drink from her. When he was done, he licked what was left of her blood off her neck and gave her a quick kiss. Yuki turned in his arms so she was facing him as she sank her own fangs into his neck, and started to drink his blood. Kaname held her to him as he said to her.

"You mustn't think about me."

Yuki's eye's widened and she pulled back sharply.

"And why not?!" she almost yelled.

Kaname smiled down at her and licked his blood off her lips. Yuki blushed as she took a step closer to him, and Kaname pulled her to him so they were pressed up against each other.

"You can't think about me because your parents could sense that something about you has changed if you do."

Yuki laughed and asked him.

"Is that all your worried about? I daydreamed about finding my soul mate for years, they won't know a difference."

Kaname gave her a look and she sighed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"OK, I'll try, but no promises."

He smiled and gave her another passionate kiss that took her breath away. She kissed him back and after a few heated minutes, (felt more like hours) they pulled away from each other. Kaname smiled and gave her one more kiss as he woke up the horses. Yuki lowered the tree walls as Checo stood up and walked over to her. The mare and foal got up and went over to the pond to get a drink. Kaname was looking at her with worried eye's and it made Yuki's heart swell with love. He made her feel complete, and yes, they meet a few times before and maybe they moved their relationship too fast, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Because she loved him and she knew he loved her in return. She walked over and embraced him one last time as Checo got a drink of water for the long but quick ride home.

"I'm going to miss you Kaname," Yuki whispered into his chest as she held him.

Kaname tightened his hold on her and said

"I wish I could have you by my side... but I can't. You need to heal, hmm... that reminds me."

Yuki let Kaname go as he bent down to her injured leg. She watched as he healed it completely and kissed it for good measure. Yuki giggled as Kaname stood back up and kissed her forehead before saying.

"You should go. The morning is still young, but on your way home, make sure cover my scent with flower pollen. I must go now. I love you, my dear girl."

Yuki looked him in the eye as she said

"I love you too..."

Kaname smiled at her and he walked over to the mare and her baby, Yuki watched as he patted her neck and started to led her and her baby away. Yuki watched sadly as her lover went, but she knew it was for the best. Her mind needed to heal, and she couldn't do that while with her soul mate. Yuki sighed and pulled her eye's away from Kaname's retreating form and she rolled around in the flowers. When she stood up, she smelled herself and almost fainted at the amount of pollen on her. She got on Checo and she took one last look at Kaname, before nudging Checo gently. He bolted forward as Yuki leaned forwards and tried not to think of how she was leaving Kaname.

Yuki kept her eye's ahead as Checo jumped over a log and landed gracefully on the other side. Checo kept running in a fast gallop, never breaking a sweat as he ran through lakes, and jumped over logs or ponds. When finally, Yuki saw the forest on the other side of the horizon. She kept her mind focused on what she was going to tell her family and friends as she rode on Checo. She tried hard not to think of Kaname and soon he was gone from her mind. When they got closer, the more she felt an evil aura coming ahead. She didn't like it as she realized it was coming from the direction of her home. Yuki leaned closer to Checo's neck as she held onto his main tightly. It felt like she was going towards danger, and she just knew, she'll face it without a second thought.

When they got to the trees, Yuki felt Checo's fear and uncertainty as he galloped forward. She reached forward and rubbed his strong neck soothingly.

"It's OK Checo..." Yuki said to him as he jumped over a log.

She left her senses spread out and she felt multiple evil and hungry auras. Her eye's widened as she realized that is was a hoard of Level E's around her house. SHe also sensed her family and friends tiredness as they fought them off. She couldn't believe it, while she was away, her family was getting attacked! Yuki growled and kicked Checo in the side so he'd go faster. He sensed her urgency and speed up and went even faster than normal. He jumped over a log and ran through the lake again and then they finally burst through the forest.

Yuki screamed a battle cry as she saw her family and friends on the roof of the house. They all looked at her as she rode Checo up the hill. She knew her eyes were red as she used some of the new powers she gained from mating with Kaname to turn the Level E's closest to her to ash.

" _GET AWAY FROM THEM! I COMMAND YOU!_ "

Her ferry was enough to tell them not to mess with her and so they all started to run for it. But as Yuki got close to the house, she felt her anger rise. She heard her family and friends yell at her happily as she chased them off, but soon turned worried as she started chasing them to kill them. Yuki ignored for family, however, as she made Checo turn and go up a small trail that was on a hill that was above the escaping Level E's. Yuki than made Checo jump off it and they landed in the middle of the hoard. She used all her powers to kill them, and when there was none left, she made Checo stop. He was breathing heavily as he stood there trembling as Yuki calmed herself down. They were almost out of the valley again as Checo reared up and whined a victory cry. Yuki smiled and cried out in victory with him as he reared up and kicked his legs up and towards the sky.

" _ELDON'S ONE, LEVEL E'S NONE!_!" Yuki screamed into the morning air with happiness.

The next time her family and friends got attacked by the Level E's, she was going to kill them slowly.

Yuki turned Checo around and he ran down the hill and towards her family. When she was close enough, Yuki jumped off Checo and ran towards her Mother. Juri embraced Yuki as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Where did you go?" she asked her and Yuki smiled up at her.

"I was so upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about the council, I went exploring with Checo. We went way into the wilderness too."

"Is that why you smell of flower pollen?" Zero asked as he covered his nose.

"Even us human's can smell it." the Headmaster said as he hugged Yuki to him.

Yuki started to cry as she said

"I'm not leaving you guys to fend for yourself again. I'm going to leave, yes, but I'll make the pants do something..."

Haruka smiled and hugged his daughter.

"We're just glad your home."

Yuki held him to her as she hugged him, but she suddenly felt Kaname's presence. She opened her eye's and looked out into the forest. SHe saw the exhaustion in his features as he looked at her with worried eyes. She knew he sensed the Level E's, so she smiled at him and gave him a little wave, telling him that everything was OK. She watched as he visibly relaxed and smiled at her. He waved and he was gone. Yuki sighed and closed her eye's again as she hugged her Father.

"I'll fix this, I promise."

Author's Note: So how was it. Sorry for the late update.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**


	5. Secret meeting between Lovers

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: Hi, nice to hear from some of you again! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Secret meeting between Lovers

Yuki sighed as she woke up from her peaceful sleep, her dreams were full of Kaname and she missed him terribly. Right now, it was midnight, and unlike normal Vampires, her family slept at night, and so right now was when she could leave. It had been a week and because of her little runaway, she was under house arrest. And it was driving her mad, I tell you! Mad! Yuki groaned and got up, prepared to leave a note for her family saying she was going exploring with Checo and that she'll be back in a week.

NOT!

If she wrote that they be mad, and out her under room arrest. Yuki striped to her birthday suit and grabbed random clothes. She then went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was done, she dried off and put on white, see-through underwear. And she made sure her bra was a push-up bra, she just felt like impressing anyone who might see her for some reason. She then pulled up dark blue skinny jeans and slipped on a light pink tank top. She pulled on her black leather biker gloves and then her brown rider boots, with thick socks underneath. Yuki than grabbed her light yellow sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. When she looked up, she nodded definitely as she combed her hair and went in her room.

Yuki pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down,

'Good morning, sorry I can't be there to greet you guys, but I went exploring with Checo, and I won;t be back for maybe... close to a week. I'm going to be exploring for 3 days, and then I'll turn back and add that up it's close to a week. So yeah, and don't worry about food or water, I have plenty of blood tablets and I'm going to be living off the land, just me and Checo. AND! If you're upset, I'm 19, and I just remembered that, so technically, I'm an adult. Love Yuki.'

Yuki sighed and straightened up, she packed warm clothes, food for just in case, tablets, water, also for just in case, and then she got 2 blankets, all in Checo's blood red saddlebags. Yuki pulled it over her left shoulder and picked up her letter. She then tipped toed down the stairs and over to the table. She carefully laid it down and walked out the back door. She held her breath as she walked through the garden and over to the barn. Checo woked up as he heard her footsteps and looked up at her. He neighed quickly as she opened his stall door gently. Yuki led him out and put down his saddlebags and put on his blood red saddle and pad. She made sure it was tight, and that it won't fall off when she got on. Yuki then carefully put on his saddlebags, and as she did, she put a rope around the saddle handle.

Yuki then slipped on his blood red bridle and when she was done, she went over to the supply room and grabbed a few of his tools for grooming him, she then slipped it in one of the saddlebags before getting on. He lifted his head pridefully as he walked out of the barn, his hooves clopping gently against the wooden floor. When they were clear, she nudged his side and he trotted off towards the direction they went last time. And funny enough, she wasn't even thinking about seeing Kaname again, all she wanted was to get away and explore the wilderness. When they got to the forest, Yuki looked back to make sure no one woke up, and when she was sure no one was awake, she nudged Checo again, and he started to walk casually into the forest.

Yuki sighed as she left his gentle stride calm her nerves. She just snuck out of the house, unnoticed for the first time in her life. Milestone complete! Yuki took a deep breath and was completely relaxed as Checo gently jumped over the same log from before, and splashed her as he walked through the lake. Yuki was in peace as they came out of the forest, she looked up and saw her flowers from before, and she smiled. They were so pretty, even with the Moon and Stars out, they also helped you see. As Checo started to go through what seemed to be a never-ending field, Yuki made the flowers light dim down so the moonlight was what was really lighting their way.

Yuki sighed as she held Checo's reins and smiled as she looked up at the Moon. It was beautiful, and she just wished her parents could see that the Moon was just like the Sun. Both lit their way, either in the day, or night, the moon just needed some help from the stars around it. Yuki closed her eye's and just breathed as she listened to the music the little wind played. Her hair was slightly lifted up and played with, but after a few minutes, the wind stopped completely.

"It's som quite," Yuki said to Checo as not even the crickets were singing their song.

Checo neighed in agreement as he casually walked along, both of them didn't notice the trees slowly fade away into the horizon, and sooner than they expected, they were at the pond from before. Yuki opened her eye's and only then did she think of Kaname, as the memory from that night played in her mind. She smiled as she moved Checo's reins to the left, and nudged him in the side. He neighed and went around it.

"We have quite the ways to go still. I want to get further than last time before we go to sleep, and beside's, if we were to rest here, things could come, like bugs and I do NOT want to get bitten. No thanks."

Checo whined at her and picked up the pace. He was now trotting and was getting close to a gallop as they went away from the pond. In truth, Yuki knew she could have stopped there and no bugs would have touched her because of the blood in her vines. She just remembered the Vampires from before, and she had also sensed them watching her and Checo too, and the comment about not getting bitten was directed towards them, while they knew it or not. Yuki sighed peacefully as Checo trotted into the night. She loved the feeling of being alone with him. Just her and him, like the old days before she was traumatized and got hit.

Yuki shivered, and it wasn't from the cold either.

Flashback:

Looking at the light she saw it was still red. Yuki yawned and then she heard the screech of a vehicle. The next thing she knew was that her car went flying and then darkness.

End of Flashback:

Yuki let go of the reins and hugged herself, her sweatshirt suddenly couldn't keep the cold away. Yuki rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and warm up again.

"Why am I so cold all the sudden?" she asked herself in a whisper as she leaned down, and pulled out one of the heavy jackets she had packed, and pulled it on.

Not caring if the white made her seem out of place in the dark, or that as she zipped up her snow-white heavy jacket, with white fur outlining the edges, that her subconscious was telling that it was warm out and that she didn't need a heavy jacket on. Yuki felt a lot warmer as she zipped it up and sighed in relief at the warmness that surrounded her. Yuki picked up the reins again and was about to tell Checo to run by pressing her foot in his side gently. But she sensed movement to her right. Yuki turned to her right and sighed in relief as she watched a bunny hop in its hole for the night. But her senses were now on high alert.

Yuki looked forward again and pressed her foot in Checo's side and they were off. Yuki took a deep breath and spread out her sense, trying to see of the Vampire's were following her. And she was relieved to find out that she was alone with only Checo. Yuki closed her eye's and opened them again to see that the moon wasn't in the middle of the sky. She smiled and stopped Checo and slid off of him saying

"We are going to sleep for the night, Checo."

He whined and stood still as Yuki took out her blankets and laid one down and then the other on top of it. She laid down and Checo did too, but he was right next to her side, so Yuki sat up and patted his neck.

"Hey, I'm going to fix the saddlebags, alright?"

He whined at her and she fixed the bags so they weren't in her stomach all night. She smiled and got underneath the blanket, and was relieved to find out she didn't get underneath both of them. She sighed and cuddled closer to Checo as she looked up towards the sky.

"You know Checo, we haven't done this in a while have we?" Yuki asked him and she snorted gently.

"Hey, we should do this more often. *Yawn*." Yuki agreed and pulled the blanket up. "Goodnight Checo..." was all Yuki was able to say to him as she fell asleep.

Dream:

Yuki had music gently playing as she stopped at a stop light,

"Hi, Mom. I'm 15 mins-"

"Get some eggs... eggs... eggs..."

Yuki watched as the light turned green.

By the time Yuki was inside, she felt like she took a shower... shower...

"If you like her so much ask her on a date... date... date..."

"Hi, I'm Eric... Eric.. Eric..."

"You see, my families rich... rich... rich..."

"$1.67...7...7"

"How about you and me go back to my place and we can get it on?"

"Hello, this is 911, whats the emergency...cy...cy?"

"PLEASE BEBE! JUST LET ME FUCK YOU HARD!...Hard.. Hard...!"

"Why am I under arrest?!"

"Restraining order... order..."

Midnight... Midnight

The screech of a vehicle... cle... cle...

End of Flashback:

Yuki sat up with sweat running down her forehead. She blinked and looked around, her heart beating wildly as she looked for the semi. She heard a neigh next to her, and Yuki turned and saw Checo looking at her with concerned eyes. She patted his neck and looked at the horizon. She could see that the Moon was 2/3's over the sky. Yuki stood up and shakily pulled out her water, she splashed her face with it and drank some of it without the tablets. Checo stood up and lowered his head as he picked up her two blankets for her. Yuki smiled at him and grabbed her blankets from his mouth and folded them and put them back in the bag. She removed her heavy jacket and put that it the bag as well. Checo started grazing a little, which Yuki didn't mind as she ate an apple. She got on and she just sat on his back eating her apple as he grazed for a little bit.

Yuki wanted nothing more than to turn around and explore around the house, like the caves she saw, the waterfall... but she felt like she should go forward for some reason unknown to her. She wanted to find a special place, a place she could run to, and be the only one who knew of it. Yuki sighed and let Checo graze for a little longer before she picked up the reins. She looked around and watched as the traveled over the horizon. A smile tugged at her lips, but as she watched the Moon, she felt someone's presence.

One of the Vampires from before.

No.

THE Vampires!

She spun Checo around and came face to face with the Vampires that had been watching her, two had blonde hair, one had green eyes while the other had blue. There were two girls, one with dirty blond hair while the other seemed to have a light orange color. The last two boys were behind the girls, one had firey hair while the other had dark red. She could sense that they had something up their sleeve so she asked them with authority in her voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" she snapped at them and some flinched at her harshness.

"We only want to talk to you, miss." The one with green eyes said calmly as he raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm Tukama, this is Aido, Ruka, Rima, Senri, and Ataksuki."

Before Yuki could say anything, the one he called Aido, ran up to her and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO LORD KANAME?!"

Checo reared up and kicked his hooves out, the boy screamed in surprise and took a few steps back as Checo screamed into the night sky. Yuki was panicking as she held on to Checo, this, Aido, had spooked him and he was running on instinct. He screamed and landed hard on the ground, Yuki tried to calm him by saying

"Checo, your alRIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT!"

But she ended up screaming aright as Checo bolted forwards, making the Vampire's dive out of the way. And she they passed them, she heard Akatuski yell at Aido.

"Aido, look what you did!"

But Yuki ignored them as she held on for her life as Checo galloped across the land. She watched in fear as ice flow up out of nowhere making Checo turn sharply to the left, and then turn around and start running at the group of Vampires again. Yuki closed her eye's and started to whisper

"Please stop please stop please make this stop."

The group dove out of the way again, and this time it was the girl called Ruka who screamed to Aido.

"AIDO THAT DIDN'T WORK YOU IDOIT!"

Yuki just repeated, 'please stop.' over and over again. She had her eye's closed as she felt Checo jump over something and laned hard over the side. The only thing Yuki wanted at that moment was to have everything stop, and just be in bed, sleeping like she was supposed to be doing. SHe knew for a fact that Checo was getting farther away from the Vampire's, she could sense their presence slowly leave, then they would be right in front of her screaming for her to jump off.

And that's when she felt him.

Her Kaname.

Right in Checo's path.

Yuki opened her eye's and saw Kaname standing there, his long trench coat flying gently behind him, his eye's on Checo. Yuki closed her eye's and held on to the reins as Checo slid to a halt and reared up, kicking his powerful hooves out towards Kaname. Kaname raised his hand and closed his eye's, his calm aura surrounding the scared creature in front of him. And as his aura passed over Yuki, she felt her nerves slowly calm down.

But not enough.

She wanted to be in his arms.

Checo slowly came back down to Earth and got on his 4 hooves again. Kaname opened his eye's and walked slowly towards him as the group of Vampire's finally caught up to them. They all stopped behind Checo so they didn't scare him again as Kaname slowly walked towards him. When Kaname made it to Checo, he gently grabbed his face and lowered it so he was able to slowly, calmly stroke his face. He 'sshhed' Checo as he petted him and after 5 mins. Kaname released the now calm horse. Yuki had had her face buried in Checo's main, afraid to look up and see a semi coming at her. Kaname walked over to her and gently touched her leg, making Yuki flinch in pain.

It was the leg he had healed that one night.

Kaname frowned and whispered gently

"Yuki... I'm here now..."

Yuki, in response to hearing Kaname's voice, opened her fearful eyes and was met with his concerned ones. She cried and threw herself into his arms. Kaname gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the horse. He held her as she tightened her hold around his neck, her whole body trembling against his. He kissed her neck lovingly and Ruka ran over to them, her face red with rage. She opened her mouth and yelled, her voice full of venom.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?! Touching Lord Kan-"

She cut herself off as she watched the girl in Kaname's arms jump and hid her face in Kaname's shoulder. As Kaname turned a death glare upon her. Since she wasn't a Pureblood, she couldn't sense that they were soulmates, but what she did sense, was that they have mated. And her heart was crushed. Kaname hissed at Ruka and growled out as his eye's turned red.

"She is MY mate, Ruka. And you WILL apologized to her. She does NOT need you to yell at her when all of YOU basically ATTACKED her and made her almost lose her LIFE. You do not KNOW of what she has been through, and so have NO right to talk her in that way."

Ruka bowed with everyone else and they said in unison.

"Sorry, Lady Kuran."

Yuki just tried to breathe as the sounds from a screeching car slowly vanished into the sounds of crickets, and heavy breathing.

"I regret going exploring in the night," Yuki whispered to Checo and he neighed angerly at the Vampire's that wasn't Kaname, and even tried to bite Ruka's shoulder.

"Help, that manic horse is trying to bit me!" Ruka screamed and ran behind Ataksuki.

Yuki held Kaname tighter around the neck and whispered

"Make them leave... Please."

Kaname snapped his head up and hissed to the Vampire's

"Leave."

When no one moved, Kaname yelled angerly.

"NOW!"

They jumped and ran into the darkness, quickly getting away from the anger Pureblood. When they were gone, Kaname let is mad aura fall into one of concern as he asked Yuki, rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?"

Yuki pulled back slightly and said

"My head hurts, but, but I think I'll be OK."

Kaname kissed her, the kiss started out gentle, but soon turned heated as their need for each other grow. Yuki kissed his neck, Kaname offered her his neck and she gently bit him. She filled her mouth with the warm liquid and swallowed. It calmed her and she sighed in relief as her head stopped hurting. She pulled her fangs out of his neck and licked the remaining blood off. Yuki felt Kaname's fang dig into her skin and she sighed in happiness as she nested her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Kaname, my Love, I've missed you."

Kaname released her and licked the last of her blood and said happily

"I'm so glad to see you again, my thoughts are being pledged by your very being and it hurts when I'm away from you."

"Do, do you think you can come exploring with me and Checo Kaname?"

Kaname looked down at her and asked her.

"Would it be wise? What about your family?"

"I kinda left them a letter saying that I won;t be back for, like, 6 days, exploring."

He looked at her, and after a moment of confusion, he smiled and lifted Yuki up so she was back on Checo's back, he then got up behind her and took the reins.

"Alright, I show you around, I've been here longer than you, so I pretty much know where things are."

"YES!" Yuki screamed and leaned up so she could kiss his chin.

Kaname just smiled down at her and gently nudged Checo. Checo whined happily at the chase to run and took off into the rising Sun and setting Moon.

And as they left, they didn't sense that Tukama, Aido, Ataksuki, Ruka, Senri, and Rima watching form down below.

"You think their soulmates, only a Pureblood could tell if they are," Rima said quietly so their Lord didn't pick them up.

"Well, thank goodness for our spy that's supposed to be in the city," Akatsuki said as they all got up, and went to go and contact their spy.

Author's Note: Hi, how was it? Please review, and tell me if there are any mistakes if you'd please.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**


	6. Our place

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm so happy that you like my story! Because this is by far my fav. ;p

 _ **Dahlia:**_ Hi, and thanks for your reviews, but no, it's not Siren. But I'll let you know where Siren is in the story, I just thought I should let you know it wouldn't be Siren because they all know she's loyal to Kaname and Kaname only. But nice try!

Chapter 6: Our place...

Yuki sighed as Checo trotted down a hill, Kaname had shown her almost everything there was so see away from the valley, beside's one thing, which he was taking her to now.

And the wait was killing her.

Not only that but in 2 days, they had gone so far away from the house, that they were in the mountains that were far away from the house to where you could hardly see them. Right now, they were surrounded by trees, and more trees, but they were beautiful.

"Kaname, when are we going to get there?"

He laughed and said

"It's not long now Yuki."

Yuki pouted and leaned against him as Checo slowed down to a slow walk.

'I wonder what it looks like?' Yuki thought as they came to the side of the mountain, where flower vines grew so close together, it looked like a bush. Kaname led Checo towards the flowers, and to her surprise, instead of hitting the mountainside, they went through it and into a cave. Yuki looked around and couldn't see anything for awhile until her eyes adjusted. Yuki gasped in awe as she saw flowers growing on the roof, and glowing red roses lined the cave bottom.

"Kaname, it's so pretty."

He didn't say anything as he led Checo through the cave, by turning him gently right. That's when Yuki saw the sunlight peeking in and soon they emerged into a beautiful clearing with a waterfall, pond, flower, wild berries, and deer who ran away from them when they came through, and into the dense forest hiding the clearing. And right in the middle, was the mare, and foal from before. They looked up at them and neighed happily before going back to grazing. Yuki was in total awe as Kaname get off Checo and helped her down as well.

"Kaname... it's... I have no words..." Yuki breathed as she ripped her eyes away from the sight and locked eyes with Kaname.

He smiled at her and said.

"This is the place I wanted to show you the most Yuki, it's safe here, no matter what. The whole clearing is located in the middle of the mountain, and there is one way in, and out. Unless you can fly that is, mind you."

Yuki giggled and hugged him whispering.

"Thank you, Kaname, for showing this to me."

He returned her hug and said

"No one besides's you, and my loyal servant Siren, know of this place, whenever you might need to come here, do not hesitate. It's our place..."

Yuki looked up at him and asked.

"Where is Siren-Kun?"

"Watching over your family. Just in case Level E's attack again."

Yuki smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks, before letting him go and running over to play with the horses. Kaname smiled and let her go, thinking.

'I'm a lovesick fool.'

He sighed and suddenly felt something push knick him forward. Kaname turned and watched as Checo, nudged him forward again.

"What is it?" Kaname asked him as he stroked the stallion's muzzle. "Are you alright?"

Checo nickered gently and rested his head in Kaname's hands. Kaname smiled and continued to stroke his muzzle gently. Kaname let Checo go, and walked around him so he could remove his saddle and Saddlebags. When they were removed, and in Kaname arms, Checo walked off and towards the pond. Kaname sighed and walked to his left, and laid down the saddle and saddlebags. He opened up the bags and pulled out Yuki's blankets, and laid them out so she could rest for awhile.

He stood up and hanged Checo's saddle on a thick tree branch and the saddlebags on another branch. When he was certain they wouldn't fall, he turned and was suddenly tackled to the ground by Yuki, and on top of the blankets. He landed painfully on the hard ground and tried to just breath as Yuki got off of him and laid down next to him with a glowing smile.

"Thank you so much, Kaname!" Yuki said as she got up and ran into the pond.

Kaname sat up and rubbed his head, and healed his hurting lungs while he was at it too. He heard amused nickers come from Checo as he looked in Kaname's direction. Kaname frowned and rolled his eye's saying to him.

"Stop laughing before you get tackled by your mate like I did one day."

That made Checo stop and look away.

Kaname smiled thinking.

'Looks like he was like me, afraid to even think about finding a mate.' his eye's traveled to Yuki as she played in the water, trying to catch the fish in childish asifaction.. 'But then again, I'm happy I found Yuki. Right now, she is my only joy in life.'

Kaname took off his trench coat and made it into a pillow as he laid down in the shade and closed his eye's. Yawning, Kaname turned over and went to sleep, and the barrier that he had placed around the cave entrance, went up and stayed up as he slept.

Yuki sensed the barrier go up and turned to Kaname, and saw he was asleep. She smiled and took off her clothes to only her underwear and walked over to the water's edge, putting them down, Yuki took a deep breath and dove under the water. She swam towards the waterfall, and the water slowly went to where she couldn't fell the floor. Yuki surfaced and took another deep breath before going under the waterfall and went on the other side of it.

Yuki surfaced and saw an amazing, just like the clearing, it had dark green grass, vines, berries, and much more. Yuki got out and shivered from the cold.

"I wonder if their's a way to get here without getting wet?" Yuki sighed as she hugged herself for warmth.

That's when an idea hit her, she'll just look around or go ask Kaname. An image of Kaname sleeping came into her mind and she thought against going and waking him. He wasn't used to being awake in the day, and so he needed sleep. Yuki walked around and went on the ledged and gasped as she saw a tunnel up and on the right side of the little cave if that was the right word for what she was in. Yuki ran towards it and saw glowing flowers inside of it that allowed her to see. She smiled and walked in, and soon, she was right in the forest again. Yuki shouted with joy, but then realized something.

Which way was the pond too?

Yuki closed her eye's and used her powers to make a line of flowers in the way the pond was. She opened them and saw the flowers leading to the left. She ran down the path and burst through the trees 5 mins. later. When Yuki emerged, she was in the clearing again, with Kaname still sleeping. Yuki smiled and walked over to where she left her clothes and slipped them on, dry from all the running she did. Yuki called for Checo and he trotted over to her. Yuki led him over to Kaname and grabbed the saddle and saddlebags, she then put them on Checo's back, but she didn't fasten them on. She bent down and gently kissed Kaname's cheek and said gently as she shook his shoulder.

"Kaname, wake up Kaname."

Kaname woke up faster than she thought because suddenly, the from being above him, she was underneath him. Yuki giggled as Kaname slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, and looked down at her.

"What is it, Yuki?" he asked and she smiled as he cupped his cheek.

"I want to take you to behind the waterfall."

Kaname sighed and got up saying.

"Yeah, probably should have made camp there."

Yuki laughed as he rolled the blankets around her with his jacket and picked her up bridal style. She squealed as he walked towards the tunnel and whistled for Checo to come. Checo walked over to them and followed them as they went in the tunnel and in the cave behind the waterfall. Kaname laid Yuki down on the small edge/hill and unrolled her form the blankets and his jacket. She laughed and made the bed as Kaname got up and grabbed the saddle and saddlebag again and put them near the cave wall. Checo whined and walked back in the tunnel, disappearing from view.

Kaname yawned again and laid down next to Yuki. Yuki yawned herself and snuggled up to him. Kaname didn't mind as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Yuki fell asleep quicker than he did as she snuggled up against him for warmth. Kaname sighed and buried his nose in her hair before allowing the sound of the waterfall put him to sleep.

Siren ran as fast she as she could, and hoped up in the air, landing only a few feet away from the house, she ran and hid in the bushes she landed next to. Her breathing slowed as she calmed herself from her long run. When the wind blew, Siren moved the branches from her view of the house and looked around. If she was caught, death would be upon her from the 2 upset Pureblood's, and from the 3 worried Hunter's inside. She took a deep breath, right here she could see in the house, but she needed to see the valley itself, but be close enough to sense danger.

When the wind blew rather harshly, Siren ran out of the bush and on top of the house. She landed quietly and when she did, she saw a chimney. An idea hit her as she went over to it and peered inside. If she were to slip in, she could be WITH the family and protect them from the inside. But then again, if she were to go down, she might not be able to get out alive to warn Lord Kaname. Siren nodded and decided that if need be, she'll jump down the chimney if necessary. But for now, she'll stay here, where she can see everything, but the family inside. Siren sat down on the chimney and took a look around, making observations so in a case of an attack she could see where, and WHAT was coming at her.

Underneath her was the 2 story house, with flower vines going down it. To her right, was the backyard, which was just a garden with food, and flowers with a few paths going here and there. And continuing down to the right, was a big barn, it was a strickenly beautiful white with golden paint lines the baseboards. The doors were currently closed, however.

'Must think they would be able to hear Lady Kuran if she were to come back.' Siren thought and continued to look around.

Past the barn, was a giant field with flowers and dark green grass. It stretched all the way to the mountainside which was about, maybe 30 acres or so? She was too far away to really measure it, she'll just go in and look at the house documents when the family slept. Taking a deep breath, Siren looked to the left. On the left side of the house was a striking front yard with flowers, flower pots, trimmed rose bushes and a dirt driveway that was on the far left side of the house. There was a trunk closet to the house, and the small yellow Ford Vesta, and then a horse trailer. Siren guessed that the small car was Lady Kuran's and so was the horse trailer.

Siren's eyes then go forwards and what she saw surprised her, when coming down from the hill, she noticed that there were caves, on the mountainside, and multiple trees that surrounded them, with vines covering them as well. And it was only because of her line of sight, did she see them. We might be able to come and live in the mountainside.

'I will need to go and investigate them tonight when the family sleeps.' Siren thought as she looked up at the blinding Sun.

She was using all of her strength to not go to sleep in the dark caves and let her eye's and skin get out of the Sun's heat. She sighed and that's when she saw it. A pure silver motorcycle with a rider was coming down the hill, and by the way, they were speeding, something was wrong, or, the rider had news. News which she would need to hear.

Siren turned and pushed off in the chimney and used her powers to stop herself before she reached the bottom of the chimney. She had her hands and feet up and against the walls around her, keeping her in place as she listened to the family in the living room.

"I hope Yuki is alright. It's been 2 days and nights." a woman said and Siren made a note that it was the girls Mother.

"Juri, you know it's going to be another 4 until she gets back home." a deep male's voice said sweetly.

'Her Father.' thought Siren as she listened carefully to them. 'They are clearly upset, and missing their daughter.'

"Now, now, she is quite alright." a happy, cheerful male said.

"Headmaster, how do you know?" asked the women Siren now new as Juri.

"Because she's with Checo, and also, did you see how she killed those level E's? It was like with a thought she was as strong as Kaname Kuran."

The air tensed and Siren had to force herself not to move or even breath as the silence was that bad.

"Do not speak his name in this house again." Siren heard the Father say angerly.

"And why not? We can't hide from it." a soft voice said. "Especially since we now know he and Yuki are Soulmates, and that he's out there somewhere."

Silence...

Siren's interest was at its highest peak as she thought

'I knew Kaname and Lady Kuran were mates, but I do not see the problem they see, maybe it has something to do with-'

Her thought was interpreted as the door of the house flew open and someone angerly marked in.

'I guy more the motorcycle.' Siren thought as she prepared to jump out of the chimney if need be.

"Zero? Back so soon from town?" Ichiru asked bored.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Juri asked

"There is a lot of Level E's roaming around these parts, even in town, some Hunters say that it is unusual for this many to even exist. I spoke to Kawaii over the phone and she said that no Pureblood's have had human blood for decades. This causes a problem, because we know it's not Kuran, he's as far from the city as possible, and he even killed them to... to protect Yuki..." his voice trailed off and Siren tensed at the name Kawaii.

Kawaii was their spy, she too was a Pureblood, but she had one of those girly girl personalities, where she reads romance novels and fancy revealing clothing. That was why the Council loved her, but what they didn't know, was that Kawaii and Kaname were childhood best friends ever since they were old enough to have blood at age 5. Kawaii was 5 when she met Kaname when he was 9, they have been inseparable since. Kawaii viewed Kaname as a bother she never had, while Kaname viewed Kawaii as a little sister. Their relationship was simple, you do this for me, and I'll do this for you. But Kawaii when she found out about what Kaname had done, chose his side, and spied on the council without them asking, and they were grateful because if she hadn't, then they would be dead right now.

"Kawaii is an old friend of ours." the Father said thoughtfully. "I wonder if she can help us."

"Yes, if we can get her down here, she might be able to talk Yuki into marring Zero, instead of her Soulmate Kaname Kuran," Juro said his name with such hate that Siren cringed.

"WHAT?!" the soft voice man and the Headmaster screamed.

"ALL SHE WANTS IN LIFE IS HER SOULMATE!" Ichiru screamed angerly. "WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER?!"

"HER MOTHER!" Juri screams right back. "AND SHE WILL MARRY YOUR BROTHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT HER HAPPINESS?! THE HAPPINESS SHE NEEDS TO GET THROUGH HER TRAMA?!" Ichiru yelled making Siren want to puke.

Siren, sick to her stomach as she listened to their fighting, had heard enough and jumped out of the chimney. She must warn her Lord of what she has learned if not, Lady Kuran could be taken away from him, and he from Lady Kuran.

And her Lord killed while they were at it.

And what the family below didn't know as Siren ran away as fast as she could, was that if you killed a Pureblood that was recently mated to their Soulmate, both could die.

Yuki yawned and cruddled away from Kaname only to find that it was dark outside. She stood and stretched and as she looked around, she saw that was not even there. She frowned as she changed her clothes into a long sleeve blood red shirt and skinny jeans that was a dark blue. She pulled on her boots and combed her hair real quick before running to the tunnel and out into the clearing. She stopped as she saw Kaname petting the mare. Yuki leaned against a tree and watched him for a few moments before he turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Yuki."

Yuki smiled and ran into his waiting arms and sighed in content as he held her.

"Hi, Kaname."

He chuckled warmly and asked her as he petted her hair.

"Sleep well?"

"Yup, you?"

He smiled and said

"I did."

Kaname stopped petting Yuki hair and closed his eyes. He felt someone's presence, and he knew who it was at the barrier. He lowered it and let go of Yuki before taking a step away from her. Yuki was confused until she felt a woman's presence coming through the cave. And right when she did, she understood that to Kaname, if anyone saw him embracing someone, they would count it as a weakness, one he can't afford when he and his friends were on the run from the law. And in so reassuring his role, he was a Criminal, she was not.

Yuki never really register that he was one until that moment. Would being his mate make her a Criminal too? Not that she really cared, she was one if that was all she had to pay. To be with Kaname.

Suddenly, a girl with dark gray purplish hair came bursting through the cave exit. She was covered in chimney out, making her look as dark as the night as she ran and kneeled in front of Kaname, her head bowed low and her body still.

"What is it, Siren?" Kaname asked calmly, making Yuki remember that his calm side, was one that everyone else saw. Then it hit her, Kaname said that only herself, Kaname and his most loyal servant Siren, knew of this place. But did that mean Siren knew they were Soulmates as well?

"My Lord, I have just come from Lady Yuki's home."

"What did you find there?"

Yuki looked at Kaname and than at Siren, he said that he sent her there to... to... Yuki tried to remember as she closed her eyes, but she couldn't until she heard her own voice in her head.

"Where is Siren-Kun?"

"Watching over your family. Just in case Level E's attack again."

Her eye's snapped open and she thought

'Did Kaname lie to me?'

"Kaname, I thought you said that Siren-Kun was sent to watch over my family. Not spy on them."

Kaname turned to Yuki, his eye's calm and understanding.

"She was, my dear girl, but you must understand, for her to do her job properly, she must observe her surroundings, and gain information. Another thing you must understand is, we are Criminals, and we MUST know if your family is going to target us and get the Hunter's on our tails once more."

"So you lied, and, my family doesn't even know about you guys," Yuki said hotly.

"On the contrary, when you slept on the road trip, I had killed at least 2 to 3 Level E's, on the first one, your Mother saw me, and on the last 2 I believe, your Hunter friends and Father not to mention Checo saw me. I was not fast enough to get out of their line of sight, and that's my fault, I put me and my friends at danger. And no, I did not lie to you, I simply said half to what she was sent to do."

Yuki looked in his eye's and no longer saw understanding and calmness, but calmness and frustration. Yuki sighed as she realized, that is was true, her family would do such a thing as sending Hunter's after Kaname and his followers, and even Zero and Kain would go out. She wasn't sure about Ichiru, but what Zero did, he did. Yuki nodded and said remorsefully.

"I'm sorry for calling you a lier Kaname, and I'm sorry for not understanding the position that you are in. But I'm not sorry for demanding answers, we are in this together, while you like it or not, and you WILL tell me the truth, whether it hurts me, or not. Am I understood?"

Siren was taken back by Yuki's roughness, no one stood up to Lord Kaname like that, they were too afraid. Kaname sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I understand. But please, if I do not tell you something in the future, please know that it is my best intention to protect you."

Yuki felt her heart melt, and she nodded, happy that they understood each other. She watched as Kaname turned from her, and towards Siren, who had yet to move from her position.

"What did you find Siren? Kaname asked her again and she imminently said what she had seen, and heard.

"I went to the house as directed, there are cave systems that line one of the mountainsides, and are well hidden by nature. If I had not been on Eldon's roof, I would have never had seen them. I was thinking that we could move there, and make the Eldon family, besides Lady Yuki, think we are in the open plains like we are now, and move in the mountains, and like you did before, make living quarters and hid outs and barriers around it, so we are safe. Also, while I was on the roof, I saw someone coming from afar and noticed the riders agency. And so, I ran and hid in the chimney, and listened to their conversation. At first, it was a normal worried family conversation, but then it got on the topic of you, M'lord."

"What did they say?" Yuki asked quietly, afraid that her parents would say something to insult Kaname.

"Well, Lady Kuran, they said that Lord Kaname's name must never be said in the house, and then someone named Headmaster, said that they couldn't just avoid the topic. And younger, soft voice male and said that you and Kaname-Sama are Soulmates and that all you ever wanted in life Lady Yuki, was to find your Soulmate. Then the rider came in, and they spoke of Kawaii, the increase of Level E's and then..." Siren trailed off, not wanting to tell her master this part, but she knew she must, in order to protect both of the Pureblood's in front of her.

"Then they... they got on the topic of 'if we can get Kawaii to come down and convince Yuki to... to marry Zero instead of her Soulmate, Kaname Kuran.' The soft voice man and this Headmaster both yelled their objection, saying that 'all Yuki wants in life is to find her soulmate, who are you to take that away from her? Her Mother, that's who, and she will marry your brother if it's the last thing I do! Well, what about her happiness? She needs to get through her trama! Then they, the Mother said that... that... she would kill Kaname Kuran to protect her daughter, and force her daughter to mate with Zero Kiryu, the human turned vampire..."

The silence that followed was devastating. Yuki had tears in her eye's as Kaname tried to keep his powers in check, and not kill everyone around him, and still maintaining a calm aura. The calm face worked, but his aura, however, failed, and Yuki and Siren could feel his intense need to kill. Yuki turned to him and whispered, her heart torn, her heart belonged to Kaname and Kaname only, her soulmate intended one, but now, whatever part of her heart belonged to her family and friends, was overriding and half of what belonged to Kaname.

"Kaname, please don't kill them, I love them, they don't understand-"

"No Yuki. What they don't understand, that if they kill me they kill you..." Kaname growled out, making Yuki stop and think of what Siren had said.

It was like a war was going on in her heart, the side that overtook a side of the part that belongs to Kaname changed to only 1/3. And now Kaname owned 2/3's of her heart. This war was hurting and confusing. She loved Kaname to the ends of the Earth and back. But then she cared about her family and friends. But there was still a problem!

Yuki felt like crying as she whispered, looking away.

"I...I need to think about this... I don't want to... to do anything that makes my Mother hate you, even more, Kaname. And. I need to process this, decide my next move."

Kaname calmed and nodded, watching her go to the cave to think things over. He wouldn't blame her if she regretted mating with him, he was trouble, and she knew it.

Or he thought she did.

Yuki sighed as she sat on the inside of the cave behind the waterfall. Kaname... or her family, and marring a man she didn't love because her family didn't like Kaname. Yuki lowered her head and thought.

'I'm 19, an adult, mated/married to Kuran Kaname, my soulmate. I love him SO much, and I need him in my life. I don't love Zero... but I love my Mom and Dad. They've helped me so much, and I love them dearly. But I can't mate someone I don't love, and I'm already mated to Kaname. But they don't know that!'

She stopped.

'They don't know...' she thought, an idea forming in her head.

'Yes, yes! If I tell them, then everything will be OK!'

Yuki stood up and ran out of the tunnel and towards the clearing. Kaname stood there still, Siren was standing in front of him, she bowed and disappeared. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kaname jumped slightly from surprise, he turned and hugged her back.

"And what brought this on?" Kaname asked her, laughter filling his voice with mischief.

"I know what we're gonna do!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna go back, and tell them everything, and that way, maybe they'll listen, and let you and me be!"

Kaname frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yuki?"

"And why not? The fact that they don't know is why they are doing this."

"And I would like to keep that fact hidden."

"Why?"

Kaname looked down at her and said, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Think Yuki, if news got out that you were my Soulmate, you won't have a life anymore. And if the word got out that we are mated, think of how you'll be Hunted with us. I can't let anything happen to you, you're my only joy in life."

Yuki sighed and looked up at him, understanding where he was coming from.

"Kaname, this is my family we are talking about."

"And they want to kill me."

"And I'll stop them and explain what you did was right."

Kaname sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yuki, you'll get hurt, trust me on this."

Yuki looked him in the eye and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. Her hand lingered o his cheek as she whispered.

"And you have to trust me... I love you, even if we've known each other for short time, I love you so much. But you have to trust me, and I trust you. But I know my family, you don't, not yet at least."

She watched as he closed his eye's, and thought over her words.

"Alright, but I don't like it."

Yuki squealed and kissed him hotly over and over again. On his nose, eyelids, cheeks, chin, lips, and his forehead. And Kaname was having a hard time not falling over and land on his butt.

And also trying not to take her...

Author's Note: Hi hope you like it. I would have continued, but I had to put that last sentence!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**


	7. No, I Refuse!

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update

Chapter 7: No, I Refuse!

Yuki was alone on Checo as she rode home from the clearing, she was already close to home, where she knew of the trees in the horizon that was coming up soon. But a part of her felt like once she got home, she won't be able to see Kaname. Yuki sighed and looked around her, looking for Siren. She had found out from Kaname, that she was sent to her home again, to spy on her family, but also to watch and protect her, from her family if need be. Yuki sighed for the hundredth time that day and Checo neighed at her. She smiled and leaned forward so she could whisper to him.

"I'm Ok, really. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now. You understand right?"

He whined gently and nodded as the trees came into view. Yuki pulled gently on the reins and he stopped. She got off and rolled in the flowers so Kaname's scent was hidden again. She got up and sniffed her hand, grimacing at its strong odor, Yuki got back up on Checo and nudged him forward.

"Come on, let's tell Mom of Kaname, and everything."

Excitement came up to her stomach, and she was barely sitting straight in the saddle as her excitement grew to see her family. Checo sensed it and galloped forwards and towards the house. Soon, they were in the forest and Checo was already jumping over the log and then the lake. Finally, Yuki and Checo came out of the forest only to be greeted by a motorcycle flying by them. Checo spooked as he galloped off in a random direction, and all of Yuki's excitement turned to fear, and dread.

' _Again_?' she thought as Checo was now in the middle of his field, trying to buck her off.

"Checo stop!" Yuki heard her Mother scream but Checo kept going. "It was only Zero!"

Yuki sensed Siren's presence nearby, afraid for her to be forced to let her family be aware of her, she used her powers to make a flower grow up and surround Checo's muzzle and release a gas that would make him sleepy while she leaned forward and stroke his neck, calming him. He stopped and just breathed heavily as Yuki removed the flower and smiled, hugging him around his neck, Yuki whispered

"There we go, all better."

Checo's legs were trembling with fear and exhaustion from dealing with Zero and his motorcycle. So Yuki got off and removed the saddle and saddlebags, and threw them on the ground. When they were off of his back, Checo fell forward and just let his legs fall underneath him. Yuki worried that Zero traumatized her horse friend, so she collapsed next to him and asked him.

"Are you OK?"

It was when she placed her hands on his neck, that she felt his sweet. Her anger overgrew her as she heard Zero's motorcycle come closer and turn off.

"Yuki, are you-" he started but she cut him off angerly.

"Am I what? OK? Haha, your so funny Zero. No, I'm not OK and it's because of you, and your motorcycle!" she screamed the last part as she turned and stood up, her eye's red with rage. "He has been scared this past week **_1_** two many times!"

"Yuki!" her father yelled and soon she found herself being lifted up in his strong arms and spun around. "You're safe!"

"Of course _I'm safe_ , I was with Checo, and I have wonderful news to share with you all." She said, her rage still running deep, but her happiness overpowered it.

He sat her down and ruffled her hair gently.

"Of course I know you were with Checo, but I can't help but be worried for my one and only daughter."

Yuki smiled, forgetting about her anger at Zero as she hugged her parents.

"I missed you guys..." she whispered, making both Juri and Haruka laugh.

"And you have no idea how much we missed you," Juri said as she kissed her forehead lovingly.

Checo neighed slowly as Yuki let go of her family members. She turned and frowned as she helped him to stand by pulling on the reins. Once he was up, she led him to the barn and hosed him down, dried him, removed his bridle, and let him loose in the field. He walked slowly towards it, but as soon as his hoove hit the grass he knew and loved, and laid down in it and it didn't look like he'll be getting back up anytime soon. Yuki laughed as she ran to her family and Zero.

"I have amazing news to tell you guys!" She yelled as she hugged her family.

...Again...

"And we have something to tell you as well," Juri said as she kissed her forehead, her hand resting on the lower regions of her stomach.

However, Yuki didn't notice the gesture her Mother did and went to hugged Zero. But before she could hug him, she remembered something Siren said about him. Something that she let goes right over her head.

'He's a Vampire now...' she thought sadly as she gave him a sad hug.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Zero asked her as she hugged him like she was sorry for him.

"Nothing..." she said as she let him go and ran inside to see the Headmaster and Ichiru.

When she got inside, she saw their sad faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked with a smile. "You look like old men with nothing to do."

The jumped and looked over at her, their eye's widened, and she sensed their urgency.

"What's the matter?" she asked afraid now.

"N-Nothing," Ichiru said as Zero walked in, and stood behind her.

"Yuki, take a bath, you sink," Zero said as he pinched his nose.

Yuki lifted her hand up and sniffed, once again grimacing from the powerful smell of pollen.

"I don't need you to tell how I smell Zero," Yuki said as she pinched her own nose. "But your right, be back."

Yuki jogged up the stairs and ran into her bathroom. She got new clothes and went in the warm bath water. She sighed in bliss as she sank into the water. To have a relaxing bath was soothing to her. But try as she might, her thoughts went to Kaname. Does he not get to have a bath anymore with warm water? Does he not have a warm home or base to go to? Soon, her world was turned upside down as she thought of him. She would have asked him to come with her if only her parents weren't home, then he would be able to.

'And Zero...' Yuki thought as her brain flashed with things he did differently that she never noticed before.

Like how he turned away when she was drinking at the hospital. The little tint of red in his eye's when they were out camping. She sighed, come Mother have changed him?

Knock, Knock

"Yuki, are you alright, you've been in there for awhile." Yuki heard her Mom say.

"I'm fine Mom, just the smell is still on me." Yuki half lied.

True, she stank still, lie, she wasn't fine.

"Well alright, honey." Juri said sadly, "Come down when you can."

"OK, Mom," Yuki said to her as she went under the water.

She sensed her Mother's presence slowly started to leave, and when she was gone, she came out of the water. She scrubbed so hard she hurt, and she washed her hair until she couldn't anymore. Rinsing one more time, Yuki got out of the water and wrapped the towel around herself. She looked around for her clothes and saw they were nowhere to be found. Where were they? After mins. of searching, Yuki slowly creaked hr door open, preying hr bedroom door was closed. Looking carefully around her room, Yuki saw Zero next to her clothes, on the edge of her bed, with her door closed. Nervous, Yuki called out to him.

"Umm... Zero? Could you hand me my clothes?" she asked, embarrassed.

He opened his eye's and looked at her, then at her clothes. He grabbed them and got up. He slowly walked towards her and when he was in arms reached, closed his eye's and turned his head so he would be looking at the bed if his eyes were open. Yuki opened the door slowly, her right hand gripping the towel tightly, as she took a step out, and grabbed her clothes. When she gently tugged on them to let him know she had it, he released them and stood still.

"T-Thanks Zero..." she whispered as she quickly ran back in the Bathroom.

She closed and locked the door before leaning against it, sliding down to the floor. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she thought of what could have happened, and how her clothes got out on her bed, and not on her counter. When a sudden image of her bath curtain being closed, and her Mother walking in...

'I need you Kaname...' Yuki thought as her fear slowly got bigger, and bigger.

Getting up, Yuki changed into her light orange sundress that fanned out around her hips. She slipped on her shorts and put on her black high heels. She slowly combed her hair and curled them so it was really wavy and jumpy. She looked at herself and smiled, feeling pretty, Yuki opened and walked out her her bathroom after putting clothes in the hamper. When she took a step out, she remembered about her perfume that covered Kaname's scent. She blushed as Zero looked over at her and his jaw dropped.

Yuki took a step back in the bathroom and put on her lavender perfume before taking a step back out in her room.

'Please tell me he didn't smell Kaname's scent...' she thought as she kept her smile tight.

Zero seemed to snap out of it as he said

"You look beautiful Yuki."

Her blush deepened as she looked down and whispered a 'thank you'.

"Lunch is ready," he said as he got up from her bed again and opened her door, leaving her there.

She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs, dread filling her as her foot took the last step to the dining room. She pushed it aside and walked in, a bright smile on her face.

"You look beautiful Yuki," Juri told her as she sat down in front of her.

"Thanks, Mom.," Yuki said as she looked down at her piece of pizza.

Everyone started to dig in, as Yuki said.

"I have something to tell ya'."

"As I said before, so do I, but we'll exchange as dinner," Juri said as she laughed at her daughter's silliness.

Yuki settled down and eat her pizza in silence, her mind already planning on how she'll tell her Mom of her and Kaname. All she could image was them being so happy for her, but Kaname's voice came in her head again.

"Remeber..."

She closed her eye's, trying to remember whatever her Lover wanted her to.

"Rember what?" she thought to him.

"Zero... mating..." She heard him say.

It was then it snapped back in place. A loveless life with Zero as her mate. Kaname and her dead... She opened her eye's and came face to face with Ichiru. He was looking at her oddly, and slowly tilled his head to the left. Yuki blinked, and mimicked him, her piece of pizza in her mouth. He blinked and said slowly.

"You look... happy."

Her eye's lit up as she remembered what she was trying to tell them. So all she did as she chowed was nodded excitedly. He blinked and sat back down in his seat.

"I hope it's something good," he said as he closed his eye's.

She rolled her eye's as she finished her pizza and got up. Yuki yawned and washed her plat before putting it in the washer. Noticing someone's eye's on her, Yuki turned and almost, ALMOST jumped. There, outside the kitchen window, was Siren. She was looking at her and pointing at the ground next to her. Siren, seeing that Yuki sensed her, made to point at the ground, then towards the barn. Yuki nodded and turned away from the window, only to see Zero right behind her. She gulped and asked

"What is it Zero?"

He was looking outside and she turned, not seeing Siren, she turned back towards him with a confused look.

"Zero?"

"You nodded, were you talking to someone?"

Yuki made an act of faking confusion, as she turned and looked outside for a minute. Looking around for any sign of Siren.

"To who?"

He growled and grabbed her upper arm, yanking her around he growled.

"Don't play dumb."

Yuki tried to not wince at the tone of his voice, and the strength in his grip.

"I was talking to no one." While Yuki said that, she used her powers to make him believe it.

He nodded and released her. He then left, not saying a word to her. Yuki went back out to the dining room and said.

"I'm going to check on Checo. Be back."

She walked out before anyone could stop her, and ran to the barn. Before walking in, Yuki looked at Checo and saw that he was still on the ground, watching her.

"Come here boy!" she called to him.

He got up and trotted over to her, Yuki petted his muzzle before leading him towards the inside of the barn. She put him in his stall but kept the door open just in case she needed to run. Before leaving him to find Siren, Yuki saw that his bridle, saddle, and packed saddlebags in his stable. Frowning in confusion, Yuki left him and went in the attic.

"Siren!" She called out quietly.

"I'm here Lady Kuran..."

Yuki pulled herself all the way up to the attic and, with Siren's help, moved the doors closed that showed the inside of the attic.

"Do you know why Checo's saddle and bridle are in his stall? And why are the saddlebags packed?"

Siren bowed to her quickly before saying.

"Lady Kuran, I fear for the worse, tonight, when you tell your family, I have a feeling you won't be wanting to be with them for awhile. So I moved your stallions saddle, bridle, and saddlebags to his stall. I also packed the saddlebags, with things that had your scent most often. If you were to put your most personal belongs in a pile on your bed, then I would pack it for you, and out it with your loyal steed."

Yuki was about to yell at Siren for not asking and to give her family a break, that they won't hurt her. But she couldn't, not when the true rang loud from her words. Not when she had been afraid ever since she got back home. Sighing, Yuki looked away and whispered.

"OK, thank you, I have a feeling your right. But next time, when trying to get ahold of me, go and my room. I'll be coming up there often. Zero almost caught us."

Siren bowed again and said

"As you wish Lady Kuran."

Yuki sighed and opened the attic doors with her powers. When they were open, Siren was gone. Yuki felt like crying, as she slid down one of the doors and looked out into the valley. She missed Mr. and Mrs. Bett, Yori and...

Wait.

Where was Amira?

Her kitten, where was she?

Yuki ran up and thought of the last time she saw her. It before the accident, she gave her to Yori to watch didn't her Mom say something about Amria being at home? She was so confused! Jumping down from the attic, Yuki landed on the ground and ran towards the house. Bursting through the doors Yuki yelled into the house.

"Mom, where's Amria?!"

Juri ran into the living room and asked calmly.

"What was that sweetheart?"

"Where's Amira?" Yuki asked panicked.

"Oh, honey, remember she's at Yori's house."

Yuki ran back out the door and went into the front yard.

"Yuki?!" she heard her Mother yell, but all Yuk could think about was going to get her kitten that she felt behind.

She ran to her car and got in the driver's seat. She reached down under the seat and pulled out her car keys, but right before she could start the car.

Something stopped her.

Her hand was shaking, sweat-drenched her, and her eye's starred at nothing but the keys, about ready to start the car. In her mind, all she could see was the accident. The pain, and confusion after waking up. Suddenly, a small hand covered her's gently, and a familiar voice sounded in her ears.

"Lady Kuran... allow me, to get what you need. There is no need to push yourself..." came Siren's calm, gentle voice.

Yuki found herself being pulled gently out of the car and led towards the house. She found herself in her room, sitting on her bed, and the time saying 7:47 P.M.

'What happened?' Yuki thought as she sat up on the bed.

Looking around, Yuki saw Siren sitting by the door.

"What happened?"

"You got stuck in your mind, reliving that moment of pain and confusion. I took you away from the car and jumped both of us into your room. You were mentally exhausted, and slept for 3 or so hours." she said

Yuki nodded and got up off the bed, she made a pile of things she wanted with her just in case she really wanted to leave like Siren thought and then wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Here, please pack this for me, and go and get my cat, her name is Amira, I won't be able to leave this place without her. Just go to this address, and get her please, us my car if need be. We'll need it if I don't come back so soon..." she trailed off, hoping Siren will get the point.

Siren nodded and took the piece of paper, before saying.

"Your word is my command, I'll do as you ask, not only as a servant but as a friend."

Yuki smiled and said.

"Thanks, Siren, the same goes for me if you need anything and I could help, don't hesitate to ask."

Siren nodded as Yuki left the room, still exhausted from her mental break down. Walking down the stairs, Yuki slowly went down to the kitchen. It was there, she saw her Mother and Father making-out. She was so horrified that she almost fainted if she saw another minute of it. Thankfully Ichiru pulled her away before she lost any more oxygen.

"See Zero? Even Yuki-Chun is affected by it!" he whispered as she dragged her to the couch. Her eyes were wide, and her body motionless as Ichiru laid her on the couch.

"I don't think her traumatized mind can take any more of this," Kain said as he patted her head.

But all Yuki could think was...

' ** _COULD IT REALLY BE THAT HARD TO TELL HER MOM AND DAD ABOUT HER KANAME?! LIKE COME ON, CAN IT GET ANY HARDER?!_** "

"I feel sick..." she said as she closed her eye's when suddenly, she felt a blanket get put over her mind.

She couldn't think, see, and most importantly, hear the sounds coming from the kitchen. She knew it was Kaname sensing her turmoil, and she was thankful he didn't see what she saw.

Or he'd be worse off.

"Ahhh..." Yuki sighed in bliss as she covered her ears. "Don't think I can get that out of my mind, but thanks..."

"What?" they asked her but she couldn't hear them because she had her ears covered.

So many things were happening in 1 day, and she feared of what her parents wanted to tell her tonight.

At dinner...

Kaname had removed the blanket that covered her mind a long time ago, but right now, Yuki wished he didn't. She was just sitting at the table, waiting for her Mom to say something before she told her of her and Kaname. Juri finally looked at her and said

"Ok, honey, you or me first?"

"You," Yuki said, not wanting to miss what was so important.

"Well, you're going to have a baby brother or sister in 9 months," Juri said as her hand went back down to her stomach.

Yuki didn't register what she said as she started to say.

"OK, but what-" She cut herself off as the news finally sunk in.

Her eye's as wide as saucers, she looked at her Mom. Juri smiled and nodded and Yuki felt light headed.

"B-B-Baby brother or sister?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Haruka said this time

"Yes, Yuki."

She squealed and yelled

"Congrats Mom!"

"There is something else..." Juri trailed off.

And Yuki gulped, already knowing what it was.

"You are to get married to Zero, mate with him, and have a child within the year," Juri said plainly, making Yuki, Headmaster Cross, and Ichiru gasp in shock.

"I...I knew of your intentions..." Yuki whispered. "But I had hoped that they were wrong. That, you didn't decide that..."

"Who's they?" Ichiru asked, confused.

Instead of answering, Yuki stood up and said coldly.

"I'm already in love with someone Mother. I will not marry Zero, nor will I have his child. And I know he is a Vampire now, so you can forget about telling me that part. I refuse. Lock me up, but I WILL NOT marry, mate or love him. But I'll love my little brother or sister with all my heart."

She then turned and marched up the steps to her room, the glass cracking and breaking as she passed...

Author's Note: Hi, Hi! I'm so sorry for the wait. I accidentally deleted 3 or 4,000 words... :l

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**


	8. You don't expect this happening

Sum: Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

Author's Note: Hi! SO sorry for the wait... but it couldn't be helped... Here's to story time!

Chapter 8: You don't expect this happening...

Last Time, on, I'm in Love with a Criminal...

 _Instead of answering, Yuki stood up and said coldly._

 _"I'm already in love with someone Mother. I will not marry Zero, nor will I have his child. And I know he is a Vampire now, so you can forget about telling me that part. I refuse. Lock me up, but I WILL NOT marry, mate or love him. But I'll love my little brother or sister with all my heart."_

 _She then turned and marched up the steps to her room, the glass cracking and breaking as she passed..._

3 Weeks later...

Yuki growled as she heard someone knock on her door again for the past hour.

"Yuki let me in... please." her Mom begged her.

Yuki turned over and cuddled her pillow, ignoring her, like she had been doing for the past few weeks. She was leaving, but not until Siren came back with her cat she somehow forgot about. She just hoped Amria didn't know that...

She would never forgive her...

Yuki sighed as she heard her Mom say again.

"Please Yuki, I just want to talk."

Yuki rolled her own eye's at her own childishness, not letting her Mother in when she did something she didn't like was normal for her when she was a kid. Like the one time, her Mom said she was leaving on a trip for their business, Yuki had gotten so upset at her, she locked herself in her room. Her Mom would try to get her to let her in so she could talk to her, but she ignored her. Her Mother ended up leaving, and Yuki didn't see her for a month or two. Regretting not spending time with her when she had the chance.

With a tear going down her cheek, Yuki got up and walked towards the door, really just wanting her Mom. For the past few weeks, she would only leave her room at dark and take care of Checo, then get something to eat before going back to her room. And right now it was close to sunset, but she wasn't planning on going to see Checo, just talk to her Mom, and tell her what she had been meaning to.

Yuki creaked the door open a creak and peeked out. Her Mom smiled at her and whispered.

"Can I come in?"

Yuki nodded and opened the door wider so she could come in. When she was in, Yuki quickly closed the door, after seeing silver hair coming up the stairs. She sighed and turned to her Mom, not able to hold back. Yuki ran forward and hugged her Mom, tears falling down her cheeks.

"M-Mom, I have something to tell you. I w-wanted to tell you at dinner a few weeks ago but then I got s-so upset!"

Juri hugged her back and ran her hand through her daughter's hair to comfort her.

"Ssshhh, Yuki it's OK. You can tell me when you're ready..."

"B-But I need to know before we talk about me and Zero being married..." Yuki whispered as she pulled away from her Mom.

"I... I..." Yuki tried but she just started crying again.

Juri hugged her again and rested her cheek on Yuki's head. Being quiet was sometimes the most encouragement you could give someone.

(True, my Mom does that to me all the time)

Yuki whispered to her Mom as she whipped her tears away.

"I'm mated to my Soulmate..."

Juri tensed and asked

"Kaname Kuran?"

Yuki nodded and prepared for the argument she was sure to have. But a question came up to her as she heard her Mom say.

"Yuki, he killed the Vampire Council, he's a dangerous man..."

Yuki pulled away and said definitely

"No, he's not! I love him, he love's me. I don't see the problem with that... And, he killed the Vampire Council for a reason, Mother, he saved us, and still is trying to."

Juri's eye's widened as she asked breathlessly.

"What are you talking about? They are trying to get a new council together, they say he killed them and is trying to bring back the monarchy."

"Lies," Yuki told her as she went into great detail of what Kaname had told her. Her Mom, for the most part, seemed to believe her, as she listened to her. They somehow got on the bed and one spoke, while the other listened. It reminded Yuki of how her Mom and her would have these conversations that would go on for hours, her Mom listening, and Yuki spilling her guts out. When she was done, Juri was looking at her with regret.

"Oh, Yuki. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for having an arranged marriage between you and Zero. I just thought he could protect you better, and you know, not hurt you. But I fear it was me who hurt you the most. I hope you can forgive me."

Yuki smiled, grateful for her Mothers support.

"I already have Moma," Yuki said as they hugged each other.

Suddenly, Juri pulled back and said excitedly.

"We need to have Kaname over for dinner, so he can explain everything in greater detail. We might be able to help as well."

Yuki frowned and said thoughtfully, more to herself then her Mom.

"I wonder how long it has been since Kaname's been around other Vampire's that wasn't his followers?"

Juri thought about it and said

"Good question, we need to be on our best behaver though... But go on, go to him and tell him to come to the house tomorrow night."

Yuki got up and ran outside her room, down the stairs and then to the barn. Her excitement to see Kaname again growing deep inside her. She ran to Checo and saw that her saddle had been put on. She then saw her Dad walk out of the stable. He looked at her and smiled.

"I figured you'd want to go riding, so I got him ready."

Yuki smiled and thanked him as she got on and rode Checo off into the forest. She saw the sun's last light shine through the branches, and it made her smile at its beauty. Checo burst through the forest and Yuki made him go towards the pond where she seems to keep meeting Kaname's followers. When they got there, she saw no one around. She sighed and felt the disappointment deep in her heart. She got off and thought at Kaname.

'Where are you?'

It was a few mins before she heard his voice in her head.

'What to do mean?'

Yuki looked around to make sure no one was still around, she frowned when she didn't see anyone.

'Kaname, I'm at the pond, and I have something to tell you!'

She waited.

And waited.

The sun was down and right when she was about to contact him again, she heard his voice behind her.

"Yuki, is everything alright? You've been gone for quite some time."

She turned around and ran into his opened arms.

"Kaname, my Mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow night!"

Yuki felt Kaname tense against her and say.

"I don't think that's wise..."

Yuki looked up at him and kissed him passionately. She didn't know how much she missed him, but now that he was with her, she found out just how much she needed him. Yuki felt Kaname smiled into the kiss before he pulled away, and rested his forehead against her's.

"I've missed you Yuki."

Yuki sighed contently, completely forgetting about what they were talking about, as she snuggled against him. Feeling his warmth wrapped around her, Yuki was more than ready to fall asleep in his arms. But what they were talking about came back to her and she whispered.

"Kaname, my Mom believes the story you told me, and she wants to help. Please come for dinner tomorrow, or lease her mood swings will get worse!" she teased him as she told him about how she will be a big sister in a few months.

When she told her, she could have made a movie just about his facial expression.

 ** _Priceless!_**

"Yuki..." Kaname trialed off, his eye's closed in thought.

Yuki frowned as she said in a whisper.

"Please. If you don't come, she'll get suspicious, and won't really be willing to listen. Trust me, I made a promise to her once before like this, and when I tried to tell her why I didn't come, she wouldn't listen. And we need her on your side Kaname, my family has a reputation for being on the side of justice and stuff like that. So we would get the vampires to believe your story."

He didn't respond for a long while as he just held her to him. She didn't mind, she was comfortable, but they needed to get this sorted. Finally, he opens his eye's and looked down at her passionately.

"I will come, but only under a few conditions."

"What's that?" Yuki asked him with anxiety.

"1, no phone's, and 2, you stay with me tonight."

Yuki laughed at the last one but nodded none the less.

"OK, I'll go and tell my Mom, and I'll be back."

Kaname released her, and she felt cold. But then again, that was to be expected. Kaname helped her back up on Checo and watched her go as she rode home. When she got to the barn she ran inside and went straight to the kitchen where she found her Mom, Headmaster, Zero, her Dad, and Ichiru sitting at the table. Her Mom was smiling at her as she asked her.

"Well, what did he say?"

Yuki tried not to laugh as she said, giggles escaping her.

"He will come under 2 conditions."

"And those are?" Zero asked, pissed off.

Juri gave him the look as Yuki said.

"One, no phones, and 2... hehe... ahh..."

Yuki gulped as she looked at her Dad, he was looking at her as if right now he was able to kill her. She was kinds afraid for her life as she said quickly.

"I stay with him tonight!"

Zero growled as Ichiru smiled with Kain and her Mom. Her Dad... on the other hand...

"Yuki, your Mother may be OK, with this, but I am certainly NOT.," he said as Yuki and her Mother grow definitive.

"Now dear, she's already mated to him, he treats her right, she loves him, he loves her. As simple as that. Yuki also said some very important things, that we need to discuss with him."

Juri gave Haraku a look that said 'this has already been decided.' Haraku sighed and said

"I don't like the idea of you staying with him tonight. But I'll allow it. Just one thing..."

"And that is...?" Yuki asked, uneasy.

"When will you be back?"

Later...

Yuki sighed as she rode a bored Checo to where the pond was. She could see Kaname, and his followers there, and she was in no hurry to go to meet his friends again. She was so tried form fighting with her Dad on when she'll be back.

Flashback:

"When will you be back?"

Yuki tensed and said worriedly.

"He never said... I guess before dinner..."

"Unacceptable."

"WHAT?! Dad, I'm 19 and can stay with Kaname, my husband and mate/Soulmate, I should be with him right now. He has a right to want me with him!" she was now sitting in rage as Ichiru said.

"Yuki we're just worried for your well being."

"Well don't, Kaname protects me! You guys saw him protecting me..." Yuki trailed off, remembering when she had hurt her leg and how he came running.

Oh, how she wanted to be with him right now.

Juri smiled and said

"We remember sweetheart, you can go. But make sure to bring blankets. It's supposed to be cold tonight."

End of Flashback:

Yuki had ended up with a tent, sleeping bag, blankets, pillows, and Artemis. How defenseless do they think she was anyway?! She wasn't a kid anymore!

 ** _19, hhhhheeeeeeellllllllooooooo?!_**

When Yuki was a few miles away from them, she knew they sensed her as they turned towards her. Yuki could sense their emotions. The only one happy to see her was Kaname, and the only one that was enraged at seeing her was that Ruka girl. Oh, well, can't fix the bitches problems...

Yuki then realized that Checo was walking, and not trotting anymore. Didn't she tell him to gallop? Maybe she forgot, but right now, he was putting her to sleep, but Yuki also didn't to give the other Vampire's the idea that she was in a hurry, so she had him speed up just bit so she wouldn't fall asleep ON him. When she was a few yards away from them, Yuki got off and grabbed Checo's reins, walking him the rest of the way, not wishing to have a repeat of the last time she met Kaname's friends.

"Hey, Kaname," Yuki whispered tiredly as she walked up to him.

He was smiling at her as he said. "You finally made it, I was about to spend Ruka and Rima after you." He stopped, however, as he saw the state she was in. "What's wrong?" he asked her, his smile falling.

Yuki yawned as she looked up at him, giving him a sleepy smile.

"My family wears me out."

Kaname laughed at this and so did the blue-eyed blonde.

"I suppose a family would do that," Kaname said as his smile returned. "Are we up for tomorrow?"

"Yup," Yuki said, her energy returning as she laughed out. "But you need to watch for Papa Bear, he's not happy that Mama Bear wears his pants!"

This time, everyone laughed at her joke. Kaname turned to his friends and pointed at each as he said their names.

"This is Ataksuki, Senri, Rima, Takuma, Aido, and Ruka." He purposely said Aido's and Ruka's name with a sharp tune so they would know not to push him.

Yuki nodded at them, finally comfortable with their names. She yawned again and then squealed as she felt someone pick her up.

"Kaname put me down!" she yelled, but he ignored her as he put her back up on Checo's back, and then got on himself.

"Go back to the base, I won't be seeing you for quite some time," Kaname said as he grabbed Checo's reins and then kicked him into a gallop gently.

Checo bolted forward as he ran and jumped over lakes and log's in the field. They went all the way to the forest on the other side of the field. HE stopped Checo as Yuki used her powers to make a tree house with steps that went up to the house in the tree. Kaname nudged Checo forward and up the steps as he told her.

"You and I will not be leaving this place till noon tomorrow." His voice held an unspoken promise, and a deadliness that sent Yuki's body on fire.

She was totally fine with not leaving till noon.

With Siren...

Siren had gotten the cat, who seemed to be quite happy with being held by her, as she walked up the steps to a mansion. It was Kawaii's home, and she was in need of her assistance...

Author's Note: Again, sorry for being late, and sorry for it being so short, I just HAD to leave it here.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**


	9. A 'nice' and 'calm' dinner

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** Sor, for up'ate. Headache...

 **Chapter 9:** A 'nice' and 'calm' dinner

Yuki yawned as both she and Kaname rode towards her home for dinner. Kaname was sitting on the Mare she had found and left under Kaname's care. She had no saddle, and Kaname had his hands wrapped tightly in her black mane. Kaname, she noticed, went far and beyond to clean himself and his clothes. He looked dashing and well respected (Which he is, just not right now) with the Vampire Council. She had made sure to smell of her perfume at home, which she had brought along so they wouldn't get scolded by her parents for Kaname touching her.

She sighed and yelled at Kaname as both the mare and Checo jumped over a log.

"Did you name her?"

Kaname looked at her and asked.

"What?"

"Did you name her?"

He looked straight and said

"I was thought she was yours, you found her after all."

"No, silly, she's yours, so is her foal," Yuki told him with a smile.

He didn't reply till they galloped through a small lake.

"I can't think of one."

"How about Primrose?" Yuki asked him.

Kaname steeled as he said quickly.

"I'll think of one."

Yuki laughed, it was kinda girly for him.

"Her name is Antha."

Yuki smiled as she watched the mare nicker in delight at being named.

"Looks like she likes it. Antha. Such a pretty name."

Kaname nodded as the trees came into view he slowed down Antha and Yuki did the same with Checo.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Yuki asked him.

He looked around and said more to himself.

"Something is not right..."

"Hmm...?" Yuki asked as she looked around.

Kaname said nothing nudged Antha into a trot. Yuki followed suit, trying to sense what he did, but failing.

"Kaname, what do you sense?"

"Nothing, just, paranoia," he said it a little too quickly for her liking.

But then there was the fact she didn't sense anything, he was meeting her family and friends, and if this failed, he would lose a powerful ally.

Yup, _**BBBIIIGGG**_ facts.

So she just smiled at him and moved Checo closer to Antha, so she could hold his hand in reassurance.

"It's Okay, I understand."

He held her hand tightly, his eye's carefully observing the area. He sensed Level E's and Rido's presence. He knew only he would sense them because he knew that they disguised themselves as animal presences. He knew one other thing if he went on with this meeting, Yuki's family could be put in danger. Being next to her put his beloved is in danger. But Rido's presence was at the house...

Kaname's eye's widened as he realized, it was around the house.

Both him and Yuki were jumping over the log and walking through the lake when they came to the end of the tree's, however, Kaname stopped Antha. She two was as worried as he was as she shifted her weight first to the right, then left. Yuki went outside the trees and looked at the sunset, her family would be setting the table right about now. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Kaname looking around him.

Like he was scared.

"Come on Kaname, they aren't going to hurt ya." she teased but stopped when she saw the look in his eye's.

Protectiveness.

"Kaname...?" Yuki asked him "Everything alright?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, let us go."

With Juri and everybody.

They all sat around the table, thinking the same thing.

'They are late, and aren't coming.'

"When are they-" Kain started but stopped as they all heard Yuki's laughter.

"Go _IN!_ "

They heard the door open and close, and quite footsteps come down the hallway. They all stood up, as Yuki peeked her head in.

"Yuki, he here?" Haraku asked emotionlessly.

She suddenly broke out in a smile and turned around behind her. A man soon came out from the hallway and stood next to Yuki. His long shoulder length hair a mess, but his clothes were in order. They all recognized him and they felt their fear of him raise up.

"Guys, this is Kaname, Kaname, this is Kain Cross, Haraku my Dad, Juri my Mother, Ichiru a hunter but friend of mine, and..." she hesitated.

They all knew why it was only natural for a mate to be mad at a person who tried to take their soulmate away from them. Kaname looked at Zero and extended his hand.

"Zero Kiryu." he finished for her, making everybody tense, besides Zero. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Kaname told Zero as he stood up and shook Kaname's hand.

"Wish I didn't," Zero told Kaname.

They all expected Kaname to get mad, but he didn't do anything but retract his hand with Zero. In his head, Kaname thought as Zero.

'Likewise.'

Zero smirked and sat back down. Yuki cleared her throat and pointed at her Mom and Dad.

"Mom, Dad this is Kaname."

Kaname turned to them and bowed low, his right hand in a fist over his heart as he said to them calmly.

"I wish to thank you for allowing me in your home, even if it is for a short time."

Juri shoved her fear aside and bowed to him as well.

"No, Lord Kaname, the pleasure is all ours. Yuki has yet to stop talking about you since she has told us. I see she thinks highly of you."

Kaname didn't move or say anything as Haruka stood up and walked over to him.

"Your Kuran Kaname?" he asked him.

Kaname got on his left knees and bowed his head lower.

"That I am, Sir."

Haruka looked down at him for a minute. And Yuki feared her Dad would kill him. But she also knew that he knew that if he did, he'll kill Yuki as well. He suddenly broke out in a smiled and bent down to grabbed Kaname around the shoulder, effectively pulling up the bowing Pureblood to his feet.

"There will be no more bowing form you young man, only if what you say is true."

They all laughed as Kaname blinked at him and nodded slowly, feeling slightly exposed. Kain ran over to him and hugged tightly yelling.

"Welcome to the family sunny!"

Kaname tensed and without thinking, pushed the Headmaster off of him with a snarl. It only lasted for a few secs. before he went back to his normally calm face and expression.

"Please do not do that again, Mr. Cross. Living like I have makes me always aware, but always set to kill whenever possible."

Kain just smiled and said.

"Well, I'm glad you kept your instincts intact!"

Kaname glared at the man as Ichiru came up and took Kaname's hand.

"Please forgive him, he's like this. More like a girl than anything."

Kain pulled Ichiru away from Kaname and they got in a little fight. Kaname watched them for a short minute before using his powers to make the both of them stop, get up, and walk away from the other. He released them as Juri said awkwardly.

"Shall we eat?"

They all nodded and sat down, Kaname on Yuki's left while Juri was on her right. they ate in silence as they enjoyed the food Juri prepared. When they were almost dining, Juri spoke up and asked Kaname, who only watched them.

"Kaname, would you please tell us what really happened with the council?"

He looked at her and said.

"I was like anyone else when it came to believing the council was good. However, I felt some was off, so I investigated. I had asked the council, to see if they acted differently, but they, in turn, asked me to join them on their plan."

"Which is?" Haruka asked him, curious.

Kaname looked at him calmly and said plainly.

"To kill all who opposed them, Hunter's, Human's, and Vampire alike. A Pureblood, like us, could turn more humans into a vampire, like my uncle Rido is doing for them."

All but Yuki and Juri gasped in shock and yelled out.

" _WHAT?!_ " (Kain)

 _"THEY CAN'T DO THAT_!" (Ichiru)

"Wait, your _uncle_?" (Zero)

 _"IMPOSSIBLE!_ "(Hauka)

Kaname simply nodded.

"It is true. I agreed to join them in hopes of exposing them. But when I had their plans, they caught me. They tried to kill me, I defended myself. In turned killing most of them. The remainder of the council, turned me into a criminal, forever to be hunted down. At this moment, they send Level E's to attack me, preventing and distracting me from the job I need to do."

"Telling the world..." Yuki said as Kaname nodded.

"They make it quite... difficult when having to run from herds of Level E's. Like the ones that attacked you in the forest before."

"I get it, but what really is their master plan Kaname?" Kain asked him.

Kaname glanced at him and said to everybody.

"To take over the world with Level E's my Uncle created."

Silence.

"Mom, we have to stop them. Not only for Kaname and his friends to have freedom but for, Jr." Yuki said as she pointed at her Mom's belly.

They all nodded, and noticed at the same time, that Kaname was looking at the door, more offend than not. Yuki watched him glare at it before saying.

"Kaname, nothing is out there."

She reached out to take his hand, but he flashed to the door. She looked over at him with sad eyes.

"Kaname, trust me," she said as she got up and headed towards him. "Nothing is out there."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Always," he told her before they all suddenly saw the door open and he was gone.

" _KANAME!_ " Yuki yelled as she ran outside.

Her family followed her but all stopped when they saw the red eyes of Level E's.

"Oh, no..." Juri whispered as they saw Kaname heading towards them with an aura of calmness.

Haruka pushed Yuki and Juri back inside and told them to hide while he and the boys helped Kaname. He then, with Zero, Ichiru and the Headmaster. They all started attacking, Zero with bloody rose, Headmaster with his sword, Ichiru with a sword as well, and Haruka with his powers. Kaname turned them all to ash around him and towards Rido. When Kaname was in front of him, Rido smiled and said,

"Found you..."

 **Author's Note:** I know it's short but I needed to leave it here for the next chapter! I promise the nedxt one will be longer! Don't kill me!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick togeher Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**


	10. Rido

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** I'm SOOO sorry for not having a chapter sooner. It's not the first time Grammarly deleted my stuff and I was forced to start over my greatest work! That's why I finished 'Back in the past' like I did…. But I guess it can't be helped… By the way, I'm no longer going to use Grammarly when writing my FanFictions. This way, I won't lose anything, and if it does delete my things, I can hit the undo button on Google Docs. That, and it saves things like every time you stop writing. And you guys won't have to be mad at me for not having a chapter up! =)

 **Chapter 10:** Rido

Kaname stood right in front of Rido. He didn't move or speak as Rido pointed his finger at him and made his Level E's ran at him. Kaname turned them to ash and looked at Rido.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Kaname."

Kaname narrowed his eye's and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Rido smiled and asked him with a kiddish voice.

"Ssshhhh! I can't tell you!"

Rido looked around and then looked back at Kaname with a evil smile.

"Your mate, Yuki Eldon is a powerful ally… And so are the Eldon family and their friends, judging by how they are fighting that is."

Kaname turned around and saw Zero, Cross, Ichiru, and Haraku fall and get covered by Level E's. His eye's widened as he turned fully, prepared to go and save them when he sensed movement behind him. Kaname moved to the left, barely avoiding getting his heart torn to pieces. Rido pulled his hand out of Kaname's chest, making Kaname almost fall to his knees. He turned back towards Rido and smiled.

"Going to have to do better than that Uncle."

Rido smiled and said

"I plan to."

Kaname's eye's widened as he heard the Level E's start to run towards him. But as they did, Kaname noticed that Rido's teeth and fangs were a disgusting yellow as he kicked Kaname's blood off his hand. It was when he did that, did Kaname notice other things as well. Rido's body was trembling with an unknown emotion. His body was also very skinny, more than what was considered healthy. And, his eyes were… both blue? But as Kaname focused more and more on Rido, the Level E's got closer. Kaname cursed and turned towards the Level E's. They reminded him of Zombie's, the only thing separating them from the other was bloodlust. Their speed, and glowing red eyes.

Kaname bit both his wrist to make himself bleed more as he saw that some Level E's were going after Yuki's family and friends. And for his plan to work…

He needed them as close as he could get them.

With Yuki and Juri:

Yuki snapped her head up and sniffed the air fearfully.

"Moma, that's Kaname's… blood."

Juri looked at her and asked.

"Are you sure? It could be the leaders."

Yuki got up from their hiding places and ran out of the house.

" _ **YUKI!**_ " her Mother yelled after her.

But Yuki ignored her as she stopped and watched as the Level E's headed towards Kaname. She then turned and saw Zero help her Dad up as the Headmaster and Ichiru went inside to keep her Mom safe. She narrowed her eyes as she smelled more of Kaname's blood. She then turned away from Zero and her Dad and ran towards Kaname.

But her Dad noticed her.

" _ **NO, YUKI!**_ " he yelled and tackled her to the ground. _**"IT'S NOT SAFE!"**_

"But what about Kaname?!" She yelled at him as she tried to get him off.

"He'll be fine," Zero said as both he and Haraku lifted her up by her shoulders.

Yuki screamed at them to let her get to Kaname, but they didn't. Especially Zero as his grip tightened to where it hurts. When she was inside, Haraku let her go and ran out the door and towards Kaname. He really didn't care all that much for him, but he didn't want to keep Yuki with them. But as he ran towards him, he felt Kaname's power flow through him and make him stop.

'What? No. Kaname, do you wish to die and take Yuki with you? Is that your plan?' Haraku thought as he watched Kaname open his arms out wide as if he was giving the Level E's a hug.

Kaname sighed in relief as he watched Yuki get put back in the house. But he groaned as Haraku came back out to help him.

'Does he have a death wish?' Kaname thought as he made him stop still.

He ignored Rido laughing at him as he slapped his hands, sending a wave of power towards the Level E's. He was using all of his power as he noticed the Level E's not slowing. But as they were so close to reaching him, they all turned to ash. Kaname released Haraku and turned towards Rido.

Yuki and everyone breathed a sigh of awe as they felt Kaname's power wash over them. It was so strong that even Ichiru and the Headmaster could feel it. Zero forcefully sat Yuki down at the table and said as he let her go.

"See?"

Yuki frowned and tried to get back up but he sat her down again...

Rido was frowning.

"How are they stronger than before Rido?"

Rido smiled again as he saw Kaname fall down on one knee, exhausted.

"Simple, but I'll have to let you figure that out…." his voice slowly trailed off as he disappeared.

By the time Haraku got to Kaname, he was gone. But as Kaname lost all of his strength, Haraku caught him and said to him.

"It's OK son, you'll be fine. Just hang on."

But Kaname fell unconscious anyway, the last thing he said was.

"Protect, Yuki.."

Haraku already knows that, but as he looked around at the ash and blood, he somehow knows that it was more than stronger Level E's they had to worry about. Haraku wrapped Kaname's left arm around his shoulder and stood up. He could tell that Kaname was only partly awake as he took some of his own weight. Haraku frowned as he slowly led Kaname towards the house. When they were in, Yuki ran towards them as fast as she could. But when she saw Kaname, she swore it could have broken her.

His hair was a mess and full of blood, his shirt and jacket were ruined, and there was a big hole in his chest. But as she watched him slowly open his eye's, she could see his pain.

" _ **KANAME!**_ " she yelled as she ran forwards and hugged him.

He hissed in pain and Yuki released him quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Help me get him to-" Haruka started

"My room." Yuki cut in as she took Kaname's other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Haruka looked at her and nodded. They both slowly took a barely conscious Kaname up the stairs as Juri ran up and got Yuki's room ready. Juri had stripped the covers from Yuki's bed as they walked into the room. Kaname barely registered Yuki's scent and could barely move as it is as they laid him on her bed. Yuki however, had no idea she could worry this much about someone. Yuki looked at her dad and then at her mom as they watched Kaname close his eye's and fall completely unconscious this time.

"I'm going to need your help..." Yuki whispered, her voice betraying her.

Juri nodded with Haraku as they got to work. When they were done, they had Kaname changed in one of Haraku's outfits and had his chest banged. Yuki was alone with Kaname under her covers, she was all snuggled up against his right side, her cheek against his chest.

"Kaname, my Kaname..." Yuki whispered as she gently ran her fingers up and down his bare chest. "Come back to me..."

Yuki buried her face in Kaname chest and cuddled even closer to him.

She could feel his warmth and just hold onto him, afraid that she was going to lose him. Yuki yawned and fell asleep, just grateful that he was still with her.

3 weeks later...

Yuki hadn't moved from her spot next to Kaname. He was still unconscious and it had everyone, besides Zero weird. Juri would come up and give Yuki some food to keep her going. However, as Kaname slowly healed, Yuki fell more and more in love with the idea of never leaving his side. But, one night before it was the 4th week, as Yuki laid down next to Kaname after taking a bath. She snuggled into him but this time she felt his arms wrapped around her waist and pull her on top of him. She squealed with pure joy as she kissed him passionately. Pulling away, Yuki whispered as she cupped both of Kaname's cheeks.

"Kaname.. you're finally awake..."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Kaname felt a pain in his heart. Kissing the tears away, Kaname held her to him and said

"Do not fear Yuki. I'll be with you always."

Yuki nodded and started crying with relief.

"I missed you so much!"

Kaname rubbed her back and ssshhhed her.

"I know... sssshhhh..."

Yuki cried until she could no more. She just held on to him and silently cried.

With Juri and everyone downstairs...

Juri, Haraku, and Zero lifted their heads and sniffed the air.

"She's crying..." Juri said sadly.

"Do you think he's dying?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, he is too strong for that. And besides, that one guy didn't get his heart. If he did we would be having a completely different conversation." Ichiru said

Zero laughed and said lowly,

"Only if..."

"Zero, you don't mean that do you?!" Juri exclaimed.

Zero didn't answer...

With Siren and Kawaii.

Siren sat in front of Kawaii, a powerful pureblood by any means. Kawaii had fair pale skin, bright green eye's, long, and wasit length light brown hair. But on the right side of her bangs, she had a sliver of silver. It would grow if she was sad, or had any strong negative emotion. And of course, being a vampire she had a very atterative figure. But, the sad thing here was, if Kawaii wasn't as romantic, she was most likely be a tomboy.

Life was cruel.

Kawaii smiled at Siren and asked her after a while of silence.

"How is Kaname? Doing good I hope."

Siren sighed and said as she petted the cat called Amira (Lady Yuki's cat she was sent to get).

"He... is doing... alright." she finally said

Kawaii frowned and smoothed out her very silky, very revealing nightgown.

"Um... so... he's doing good?"

Siren nodded.

"Then why not say that in the first place?"

"Because not only am I confused on that matter, but his friends as well. I ask that you return with me, so you can visit the Eldon's, and then visit Kaname. He is mated now to his soulmate." Siren said it like it was no big deal.

But to Kawaii...

...

...

...

...

It was everything.

 _ **"WHAT?! KANAME'S MATED NOW?! SINCE WHEN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KANAME THAT DIDN'T REALLY CARE FOR FINDING HIS SOULMATE?! HOW DID THEY MEET?! WAS IT ROMANTIC?! PLEASE SAY IT WAS ROMANTIC?!"**_ Kawaii stopped yelling and thought about what she had just said.

"Well... backtrack... who is she?"

"Eldon Yuki."

 _ **CRASH!**_

Siren blinked and looked down. Kawaii was sprawled out on the floor, her breathing faint and he eye's spinning.

"What did I say?"

Back with Juri and everybody:

"Do you think we should invite Kawaii cover so she can help Yuki?" Juri asked Haraku.

"And to also tell her about the baby? Yes." Haraku said and the Headmaster sqeualed.

"Oh, I can what to see her! She is so..." he stopped and tried to find the right word.

"Beautiful?" Ichiru suggested.

"Noo... not quite."

"Lovely?" Haraku asked as Juri dialed her phone number.

"Nooo..."

"Sexy?" Zero suggested.

The Headmaster smiled and yelled.

"Yes! Yes! That's what she is!"

They all rolled their eye's at this and sighed.

"OK..."

"Ya like her?" Ichiru asked the Headmaster.

"Yeah..." Kain sighed dreamily.

Zero was having a hard time not to laugh as Haraku covered his eye's as if seeing a bad part in a movie play before him.

With Kawaii:

 _ **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG!**_

Kawai sat up from the floor as flashed to her phone. SHe picked it up and started playing with her hair to get rid of the knots.

"Hello?"

"Kawaii! How are you?" Juri asked

Kawaii squealed and yelled happily

"Fine. You?"

"Not really, we kinda need your help."

"Hmm... wiiith?"

Siren looked at her and gave her a look that said.

'Now is not the time to chat with friends.'

But... Kawaii ignored the look.

"Uh... can you just come over this week?" Juri asked as Haraku motioned to her to hurry up.

Kawaii winked at Siren and said.

"I would love to catch up with Yuki, and you. It's been so long Juri. How has the Eldon name been to you? Good, I hope."

Siren gasped and mouthed.

'Get going.'

Kawaii ignored her once more as Juri answered.

"Great. Well, we'll see you then."

Kawaii frowned and said

"Ju- _ **BEEP, BEEP!**_ "

Kawaii pulled the phone away from her ear and said grumpily.

"How mean! Ending the call without talking back to me! Hmph! Well, I never!"

She then typed in Alana's phone number. Alana was Kawaii's best vampire friend but was also Yuki's as well. Even if they haven't talked to each other in ages, all 3 of them were great friends. But, it was also funny that Alana used to be a highly respected vampire, but wasn't anymore because of her slapping problem. You see when Yuki was forced to go to a ball to try and find a suitable Suter, as met a member of the council. He wanted her to marry him, but Yuki had said no. So, in revenge, he insulted her body, looks, and her personality. It had gotten Alana so mad, she slapped him. But, in return, he said to everybody that she slapped him because he wouldn't kiss her.

That in turn, ruined her life.

People she thought were friends left her. Ally's left her and she was made fun of whenever she walked the streets alone. But, Alana didn't let that bother her, for she knew that what she did was right.

Even if no one believed her.

"Hello?"

Kawaii smiled and said

"How about a trip?"

 **Author's Note:** So, it wasn't 7,000 words, but it still works!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


	11. What's new Doc?

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay.

 **Chapter 11:** What's new Doc?

Kawaii walked into her car with Siren behind her still holding Amira.

"Where are we going?" Siren asked her again.

It was in the middle of the day, so it was pretty bright out.

"To pick up Alana. Then to go to visit Yuki."

Siren rolled her eye's and opened the passenger door. She got in and put Amira in the back seat. Amira seemed happy to be put down as she laid down and stretched. Kawaii had already packed her things, and so they were ready to go.

That is once Kawaii started the car!

Kawaii started her pink jeep (no laughing) and started towards Alana's house. Once they got there, they saw a beautiful girl standing outside. She had pale but not too pale skin, light purple eye's, long blond hair, and a smile on her face. She walked towards Kawaii's side of the car and as Kawaii rolled down the window, the girl spoke.

"Kawaii, I thought we were going to visit Yuki. Not take a road trip."

"But we are going to see Yuki. She moved remember?"

Alana frowned as her light green skirt fluttered in the slight breeze. Her white boots shined as her tight white crop shirt blinded any onlookers.

"No one told me. I had to find out from the news lady that she got in a reck. But they never said she moved."

Kawaii frowned too and whispered,

"I found out that way too. Just recently I got their new address."

Alana crossed her arms over her chest and said angerly.

"Then I think my bone is with her family and hunter friends."

Kawaii tensed before sighing dreamily pasted Alana. Alana narrowed her eye's and looked behind her. Siren too looked pasted Alana and they both turn even paler. There, right behind Alana, was Toga Yagari, the best Vampire hunter that ever lived. Well, not really, just he was one behind the Legendary Vampire Hunter Kain Cross, but still. Just the sight of him made Alana shake in her boots. Even more so when he looked over at her with a suspicious look in his eye.

"I... think I'm getting in the car now," Alana whispered as she gave him a heartwarming smile, waved at him and then got in the back seat behind Kawaii.

However, when she put her seat belt on, there was a deep voice right next to her...

"Are you Alana Valerie? The noble Vampire that used to be respected but isn't anymore because she slapped a Vampire council member just because he wouldn't kiss her?"

Alana squealed in surprise and looked out her window...

Right into Toga's eyes.

She sighed and got out of the car. She stood defiantly in front of him and said angerly as she crossed her arms.

"Listen, I slapped him because he insulted my friend's body, looks, and personality. Just because she didn't want to mate with him and be his wife. He was going to force her if I didn't slap him to get him off of her. But yes, I'm Alana Valerie, Yuki Eldon's friend. And yes, I was protecting her. Any questions? No? Good."

But as she turned to get back in Kawaii's car, Toga grabbed her arm and she hissed in pain. Kawaii came out of her 'la la land' as she heard her friend in pain. Siren was bending down so Toga wouldn't see her as Kawaii left her car door open.

"Toga let her go," Kawaii said as she put all of her weight on her right hip, and crossed her arms. "She didn't do anything."

Toga looked at her and said

"I'm afraid that I have to bring her in for questioning. Yuki Eldon is now a suspect in Kaname Kuran's escape."

"What escape? And if you want her, you'll have to go through me. The last time me and Alana talked to Yuki was before the accident that made her move to the wilderness. So... let her go. Or... this can get... dirty."

Toga raised his eyebrows and asked

"And that is...?" He didn't believe her.

But of course, he didn't know Kawaii.

Kawaii gave him a sexy smiled and took a step closer to him. She then leaned up and whispered in his ear as her hand laid on top of his right shoulder.

"This..."

She then kissed his cheek, her lips glowing a bright pink. He pulled away from her and released Alana as he slowly, unbalanced, tried to see straight.

"What have you done to me?" he asked as he tried to keep his eye's open.

Kawaii smiled and said as she walked towards him, her long light green dress trailing behind her. The cut in the middle of her thighs came open to show her long legs. There was no denying it as Kawaii bent down, her dress front revealing her chest.

"Goodnight handsome..."

Toga's eyes widen as he fell unconscious at her high heeled feet. Kawaii heard Alana breath a sigh of relief and say to her as both girls helped him up and sat him right behind Siren's seat.

"I never know you could have a crush on a human that hunts us Kawaii."

Kawaii frowned and bucked Toga in as Alana got in next to him. She then removed all of his weapons, tracking devices. Whatever the hunts could use to track them. She then threw it into the trash and told Siren.

"Siren, be a dear and get me the camera footage and erase those peoples memory."

Siren sat up with Amira in her arms and looked around. She saw the cameras and the people about ready to call the police. SHe sat Amira down and used her speed to give the footage to Kawaii and then got rid of the people's memory before you could blink. Kawaii smiled and put the footage with her bags before getting back in. She sighed sadly and whispered to Alana.

"You would too..."

"I would what?" Alana asked her.

Kawaii shook her head and thought, 'You would fall in love with him if you were saved by him.' She sighed and said for everyone.

"We are going to have a problem."

With Yuki and Kaname:

Yuki ran downstairs and saw her family sitting at the table. She smiled at them and was going to say good morning but stopped. They all stopped what they were doing and looked towards the ceiling. They heard someone walking around.

They all did if they were a vampire.

Zero looked at Yuki and saw her happy face go into one of determination.

"Why can't he just stay still?!" she screeched and ran back upstairs with everyone following her.

When she threw her door open, they saw Kaname standing up fixing his jacket. Yuki hissed and he looked over his shoulder at her. His eye's betraying innocents.

"Yuki, we talked about this," he said as she stepped up to him and looked up at him.

"Yes, I told you to get back in bed," she growled out.

Kaname only narrowed his eye's.

"I thought that you understood what I had said."

"Yeah, you want to leave when you can barely stand for more than a min.!"

Kaname looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Yuki, like I said-"

"Let stop this right where it is," Juri said as she moved in-between them.

She then looked at Kaname and asked.

"What did you tell her?"

"He-" Yuki's started but stopped as her mom gave her a look.

Kaname looked down a Juri and said as he continued to fix his now messed up jacket.

"I told her that I need to leave. Rido is coming and he knows that you are allies. He knows Yuki is my mate and if I leave here then when they come they won't be able to track me because my scent is too old. And, if I do not return to my friends soon they will come and charge your door down."

Juri nodded and said to Yuki.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That his friends would be too scared to break down a pureblood's door. I do not care. And that if he was to leave I would be coming with him."

Juri then looked back at Kaname and opened her mouth, but Kaname beat her to it.

"I said no. That it was too dangerous. And she agreed. But then left. I got dressed and now you are brought up to speed."

He then turned and sat down on the bed, his only intention was to fix the hole in his shirt. He laid his hand over the hole and his hand glowed a bright dark purple. Zero snorted and said

"First couple fight."

" _Not_." both Yuki and Kaname said at the same.

Making all guys, but Zero, snicker and ask

"What is it then?"

Yuki smiled and said

"It's more like a..." she stopped and they heard her whisper "What is it called?"

"A loud-voiced debate." Kaname finished for her making Yuki quickly agree with him.

"So guys had yet to fight?" The Headmaster asked.

Kaname looked over at Yuki and then at the Headmaster saying.

"We did, once, but it was a small misunderstanding and the fight ended before it really started."

"Trust me, you'll know when we are fighting," Yuki said as she sat down next to Kaname.

Juri smiled and whispered so only Zero, Cross, Haraku, and Ichiru could hear.

 _ **"So KAWAII!**_ " (By the way, Kawaii means cute)

Zero growled and walked out the door saying to Yuki as he left.

"If Kuran needs to go, then let him!"

"NO!" Yuki screamed as Kaname stood up again. "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Kaname sighed and turned towards her with sad eyes.

"Yuki, I know you don't understand, but you need to trust me when I say I need to leave. I have more experience when..."

Yuki looked down and hugged herself as she whispered.

"When on the run?"

Kaname tensed as Juri, Cross, Ichiru, and Haraku left them alone. He then sighed as he heard the door close behind them. He then turned toward her, as walked closer he whispered.

"My love, I don't want to hurt you."

"But by leaving you will be..." Yuki whispered as she let a single tear run down her cheek.

Kaname sighed as he as sat down in front of her. He laid his head in her lap and he gently rubbed her leg.

"Yuki... I do not wish for you to be harmed. By following me, you can lose your life."

Yuki looked down at him and whispered as she played with his hair.

"I chose to be with you Kaname. Do not leave me behind. Besides, wouldn't I be safer with you?"

Her voice was full of childlike innocents making Kaname flinch.

She played **_THAT_** card...

Kaname sighed and stood up, he walked over to her balcony. Yuki watched him as he sat down on one of her chairs. He put his right arm on the railing and hid his head in his left hand, his elbow on his knee. He was just breathing as he tried to figure out if what she was saying was a good idea. Yuki sighed as she got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her and watched her. She moved his left arm and sat in his lap, her back pressed up against his chest as she wrapped his left arm around her. Kaname didn't say anything as he hugged her to him. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. Yuki turned towards him so her left leg was crossed over her right. She then laid he right hand on his left shoulder and then her head close to his neck. She closed her eye's and sighed in content as he held her tighter.

"Just... when you go... come back to me..." Yuki whispered to him.

Kaname closed his own eye's and said as he held her.

"Always."

BACK WITH KAWAII!

Toga woke up and groaned in pain. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. He was in a car, surrounded by a forest, and girls surrounded him.

 **"MEOW!"**

Toga looked down and saw a kitten in his lap. She looked up at him and meowed again.

 **"MEOW!"**

He gave it a small smile and petted it.

Alana was watching him with utter fear as she got as close to the car door a possible. Kawaii only noticed that Alana was going to fall out the door if she continued so she yelled at her.

" **ALANA!** Stop that or you'll fall out!"

Alana screamed in rage as she yelled

" **STOP THIS CAR!"**

Kawaii hit the breaks and when the car came to a complete stop, she turned to look back at Alana with rage-filled eyes.

"What now...?" she growled out.

Alana to was pissed off as she pointed at Toga, who was watching them with amusement in his eye's.

"No way am I sitting next to a guy who can _kill_ me. That, and you just road killed a flower."

Kawaii blinked at her. Her face expression conveying shock. SHe looked over and saw Toga awake and asked Siren who was hiding in the front seat.

"Siren, why didn't you tell me he was awake?"

"Because I was busy hiding," she said as she sat up and looked back at Toga. Toga gasped in surprise as he said at Siren.

"Your Kaname's follower."

Siren didn't say anything to him but to Alana.

"Why do you care for a flower?"

Alana rolled her eye's and said

"I"m connected to _ALL_ plants. This is my environment. I can make chaos if I really wanted."

Toga looked between the three and said.

"For kidnapers, you don't work together good."

Alana, Kawaii, and Siren all said at the same time.

"Hey, if you left us alone, we wouldn't have to kidnap you!"

Toga didn't look convinced.

Kawaii looked down and started to act like the girly girl pureblood the council knew. She turned to the front and covered her face with her hands. She then made crying sounds, getting everyone's attention. She then thought about losing Yuki and that got her really sad.

"W-Why are you crying?!" Toga asked her, panic in his voice.

"You hate me!"

Silence.

"I... uh... don't get it."

Alana saw Kawaii's act and she too started to act. She opened the car door and bent down to the flowers by the road and told them as she petted them gently.

"I hate him. He doesn't understand."

She stopped and literally heard them say 'Water.' She smiled, walked back to the car, got her water, and put the water gently over them. She giggled and forgot about her game as she started talking to the plants. Making Toga believe she was crazy. He then looked at Siren and she looked just as confused as he was. Kawaii stopped and said to Alana in a teary voice.

"Alana deary, we are going."

Alana stood up and walked over to the car, she then sat down next to Toga and crossed her arms. She looked at him and then snorted and looked out the window. Toga blinked as a thought to try and escape came to mind. But sadly, he knew better than to risk death.

With Kaname and Yuki:

Kaname got up with Yuki in his arms as he walked back inside. It was dark out and he didn't want her to get a cold. Not when he wouldn't be there to protect and watch over her.

Not on his watch.

Kaname pulled the covers down and sat her down in them. She stirred in her sleep and whispered.

"Kaname..."

Kaname froze but then took a deep breath as he pulled the blanket over her. He was going to go out on her roof, to the barn, get on Antha, and then go back to his friends before they died to worry. Yuki and Kaname had already said their goodbyes and had agreed for him to not say bye to her family. They were a tight up as it was and didn't need to be any longer. However, Kaname had one stop in mind. Leaning down, Kaname kissed Yuki's forehead and whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams Yuki."

He then walked quietly out the door, and towards the stairs where he sensed her father. He walked down and stopped at the bottom of them. Harkau looked over at him and asked

"Is Yuki letting you leave?"

Kaname nodded.

Haraku sighed and looked ahead. There was a moment of silence until Haraku asked

"What did you mean? By, protect Yuki. Is something going to happen to her?"

Kaname looked over at the front door and said

"Rido, as you know is my Uncle. Therefore he is a pureblood like me, commend knowledge. Sadly, since he is one, when Yuki came running out, he could tell she was my mate. I was able to scare him off, but he will come back. If only prove that she is my mate and that in turn will ruin her life. If I leave now, and you cover up my scent, then she will be safe." Kaname looked over at Haraku to see him listening intently. "However," he continued "She will still be in grave danger. not unless you lie, and say you never saw me, and that they had no right to attack you and your family when Yuki is trying to recover."

Haraku sighed and looked back at the TV.

"OK. If only to protect my little girl, I will do it. But," he stopped and glared at Kaname, "But not for you. Even if you helped us and are doing the "Right" thing. I will not help you. I'm doing this for my family, and family only."

Kaname nodded and started towards the back door, deciding that it was better than going on the roof. He quietly opened it and said to Haraku before he left.

"You may not consider me part of your family. And I'm okay with that. But Yuki cares about you, all of you, and that puts you under my protection."

He then disappeared. Haraku sighed in relief but then Kaname's words hit him."And that puts you under my protection..." his words rang again and again in his ears as he watched the Tv.

"What is going to happen to us?"

Kaname got on Antha and rode out of the field calmly. Checo woke up and neighed at him, but as Kaname turned towards him, he saw the horses fear. Sighing, Kaname got off and walked over to the stallion. He petted his muzzle and said

"Everything is going to be alright. Just as long as nothing happens to you or Yuki."

Checo nickered and nudged Kaname's hand. Kaname smiled as he got back on Antha and nudged her gently in the side. She ran forwards and they were off into the night. As she jumped over a log and ran through the lake, Kaname felt as if he was leaving Yuki to stay at her death place. But he ignored it as they got in the giant field. Kaname led Antha to the pond from before and raised his hand to the right. The ground rose up and a cave appeared. Antha nickered in fear as Kaname turned her towards it. He smiled at the mare and leaned forward as he patted her strong neck.

"It's fine, you have nothing to worry about."

Antha neighed and trotted forward with confidence, and as they went down the stairs, the cave behind them closed, and upon the ground, the ground went back to normal. Kaname led Antha through twists and turns until finally, they came in a brightly light room with beautiful decorations. Kaname got off of her mare and led her over to the area where her foal was. They greeted each other with happy neighs before they got comfortable and went to sleep. Kaname smiled at the cuteness of it but his smile disappeared as he heard behind him.

"Oh, Lord Kaname you're safe!" Ruka yelled as she ran and hugged him from behind.

"We were worried that you were going to stay out there by yourself," Ataksuki told him.

Kaname sighed and turned around to face them both. Having to get Ruka off of him and onto Atkauski was harder then both male Vampires thought it would be. But when she was off of him, Kaname said in relief, feeling safe with his friends.

"It's a long story, but I will tell it only once. Where is Tukama, Aido, Rima, and Senri?"

"They are out for a walk," Ruka said as she fixed the table. "They grew tired of staying down here where it was safe a dared to go out into the night."

"How was your dinner with Lady Yuki's family?" Akatsuki asked before Ruka got into one of those tantrums.

Kaname groaned as he walked over to his makeshift bed and said.

"That's what I want to talk to everyone about."

"Talk to us about what?" Aido asked as everyone came in.

Kaname looked over at them and then gestured them to have a seat. They all did so and he explained what had happened. Of course leaving out the romantic parts between him and Yuki. As well as his conversation with Haraku. They all listened intently as he finished his story there was silence.

"How dare he!" Ruka yelled as she stood up and started pacing. "Attacking you like that! The nerve!"

Tukama smiled and said warmly to Kaname as he sat down on his bed.

"Sounds like the next time you go and visit Lady Yuki, it will be memorable."

With Kawaii, Alana, Siren and a confused Toga:

Kawaii stopped the car over the hill that led to the Eldon's new house and said

"We are finally here!"

"We are going to have so much fun with YUKI!"

Toga groaned as he leaned back in his seat, wishing he never talked to Alana. That way he would be at home right now thinking about how to catch Kaname Kuran, and not in the middle of a girl party. Filled with a spy, Kawaii as he learned, Kaname's most loyal follower, and then Alana, his suspects BFF. He sighed and covered his ears as the two excited girls started to sing with the radio.

"Let this torcher end!"

 **Author's Note:** So how was it? I put a lot of work into it.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


	12. Allies

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys, so sorry for the delay. I was kinda busy being sick for a week and then High School's catch up work. That's a lot to do in two weeks. But, since I am feeling better, I will try and get right back on track.

 **Chapter 12:** Allies

Kawaii stopped the car on the hill and got out. She gave Alana the keys and said to her as she got Toga out of the car.

"Alana, I know you don't _really_ understand anything right now, but tell Juri, that I will be along, and that I saw a deer, and wanted to try and catch it ok? And don't tell them about Toga, or Siren. Please?"

Alana took the keys and watched her as Kawaii got Toga out of the car. She frowned and said.

"OK, but what if they ask how you'll get to the house?"

Kawaii thought about it as she held Toga's wrist in her iron grip and finally said.

"Tell them, we were a mile away, and that I got out to chase the deer. And say that I told you, that if I got lost, I asked you to keep a ear out to the plants. Because I will be asking them for directions. And I expect you to help me out if I really do get lost." Kawaii made her voice serious but Alana started laughing instead of nodding like it was life or death.

"OK, Kawaii. See you soon."

Kawaii smiled and was about to leave when Siren stopped her.

"Kawaii, we moved. I will take you to the cave Lord Kaname made. But, I need to give Lady Yuki her cat before we leave. I promised her that I will go and get her."

Kawaii looked over at her and nodded.

"We'll wait here, in the tree cover."

Siren nodded as she got Amria and used her super speed to get in the house. Kawaii lead Toga into the treed area and said to Alana.

"Go ahead and go visit Yuki Alana."

Toga watched as Alana hesitated before getting in the car and driving down the hill. He then turned to Kawaii and asked.

"Does Alana have no idea what's going on?"

Kawaii sighed as she nodded.

"She, has no idea, who Siren is, and that I am a spy. She only playing along because she trusts me. I am her friend, just like Yuki is. However, her trust is limited because of what the Council did to her life."

Toga narrowed his eyes and said.

"How so? Isn't she the one who tried to force herself on a council member?"

Kawaii shock her head and whispered as she let him go and hugged herself.

"That Council member was trying to force Yuki into being his mate, Alana stopped him by slapping him. He in turned ruined her life by saying she was trying to force _HIM_ to mate with him or what not… he ruined the rest of her life."

Toga crossed his arms, and thought things over. Kaname Kuran was a loved Pureblood, and then he killed the Council out of the blue. Alana Valerie was a loved Noble Vampire, had the reputation of helping people humans and Vampire's alike. It was rumored she was looking for love, when out of nowhere, she was trying to force herself onto a Council member, who she just meet. Toga sighed and thought of Zero. He was a spy, sent to watch Yuki Eldon years ago. He soon became her friend and started to harbor romantic feelings for her. It was him who told the Hunter's that Kuran was at the Eldon house and then escaped. Zero had said that Kuran attacked, and that he tried to kidnap Yuki, when he just escaped. The Hunter's believe that Yuki tried to save Kaname Kuran, and that was why she was a suspect. But right now, talking to Kawaii, a Pureblood he saved from the Hunter's claws… Toga snapped his head up and looked at Kawaii. She was hugging herself as if she was cold, when it was warm out. It was then, he realized, that if he didn't save her from the Hunter's, he might right at this moment, be thinking that she tried to kill the Hunters or something like that. Right now, he needed to find out more on what's really going on in the Council, and Hunter house.

But in order to do that, he needed the other side of the story.

With Siren:

Siren jumped up to Yuki's window and opened it. She slipped in a looked at Yuki. She was sitting up and running to close her door. WHen it was closed, Yuki smiled and took Amria from Siren.

"Ohh… Amria I am so sorry for leaving you behind." She then turned to Siren and thanks ed her again and again.

Siren smiled and said as she walked back towards the window.

"Forgive me Lady Yuki, but I must get back to Lord Kaname. I will see you soon."

She then jumped down and ran to the forest, leaving behind and confused, but happy Yuki.

WIth Kawaii and Toga:

Kawaii sighed and said to Siren as she appeared next to her.

"Are you ready?"

Siren nodded and grabbed Toga by the wrist and dragged him with them. She then turned to Kawaii and said as they got closer to Kaname's hid out.

"No one is expecting you, show don't be surprise if they are a little jumpy."

Kawaii nodded and followed Siren to the pond. She then watched as the ground came up to form a small cave entrance and walked carefully in with Toga and Siren being dragged behind her. When she got in the main area, she saw Kaname standing up and waiting for her. She smiled and said as she released Toga and Siren.

"Kaname, it been to long."

Kaname nodded and traveled his eye's over to Toga. Kawaii followed where he was looking and smiled before saying.

"Long story, he is now your guest."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Kawaii, why have you come?"

Kawaii smiled and told him to sit as Siren chained up Toga with the horses.

"So Siren came…"

With Yuki:

Yuki sighed as she moved around in bed. She missed Kaname. She know that she could visit anytime she wanted, but she had a feeling that if she did, someone would follow her. Yuki sighed again as she heard the open bell. After a few minutes, Yuki heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then her door opening.

"Go away." Yuki said as she kept her back to the door.

Alana smiled and said teasingly.

"So, I see you are as…. grumpy as ever, seriously, you would think a traumatised girl would be nicer to one of her best friends…"

Yuki's eyes widen as she sat up and turned towards the door. When she saw Alana, she squealed and ran to give her a hug.

"Alana! It's so good to see you!"

Alana smiled and hugged her back saying.

"Well, it wasn't easy to find you, you know? You moved out to the middle of nowhere."

Yuki laughed and pulled away from Alana with happy tears in her eyes.

"Did Kawaii come with you?"

Alana faltered and said with a fake smile.

"She did, but a mile away from here, she had to stop driving and chase after a deer! She even said that if she got lost, that I need to use the flowers to give her directions!"

Yuki didn't notice Alana's tense position as she laughed. She was just so happy to have her friend here with her. She suddenly forgot about Kaname and her loneliness, and was just a bundle of joy. Alana relaxed and started laughing with her. Kawaii had a way of making stuff up, that was always funny.

"A… A dear huh?" Yuki asked as she settled down.

"A deer." Alana whispered from being out of breath.

Yuki started laughing again and said.

"She was probably was going to pet the thing."

Alana nodded and suddenly felt a arua behind her. She turned and saw Zero watching her and Yuki. When he saw her looking at him, he quickly went in his room and gently closed the door. Alana narrowed her eyes and asked Yuki.

"Has Zero always been so… snoopy?"

Yuki thought about it and shock her head.

"Not until the Kaname Kuran killed the Vampire Council." When Yuki mentioned Kaname, she made sure to leave her voice neutral.

Alana looked back at her and narrowed her purple eyes. She had a feeling everyone was hiding something, and that Zero's secret was _very_ important. So she just decided to let Yuki's go, and smiled at her.

"D'accord. That's French, for OK."

Yuki started laughing as she led Alana down the stairs so she could show her around. But as Alana passed Zero's door, she felt his aura darken.

'What are they hiding?' she thought but put on that mask of her again as she saw Juri.

With Kaname:

Kaname was totally unprepared for Kawaii's story. The thing that really got him was when she started to interrogate him about being a good mate to Yuki. And saying stuff about Yuki being one of her best friends and that if he dared to hurt her he'll pay. And then there was Toga trying not to laugh in the background.

" _ **LASTLY, YOU AND YUKI JUST NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE BOY OR GIRL! JUST THINK ABOUT THE ROMANCE! I MEAN, JUST THINK ABOUT IT! THE MOST ROMANTIC STORY OUT THERE! I MEAN-"**_

Kaname tried to get his two cents in when Aido, who had come in with everyone else, yelled.

" _ **PLEASE SHUT UP!"**_

Kawaii didn't stop however as she just lowered her voice so she wasn't yelling.

"Think about it! That would be the best romantic novel of all time! So-"

"Kawaii, you will get your baby just, after this is all over." Kaname said just so she would be quite.

He was not, no, he was _**afraid**_ of the idea of having a kid in the middle of all of, well, this mess. The room was silent as Ruka asked.

"Are you for real Kaname?"

Kaname sighed and said truthfully.

"I really just said that to make Kawaii shut up from shock. But, some time in my life, I will have a family, just not now. What I said is true, it just wouldn't happen for awhile."

Kawaii snapped out of it and said.

"Kaname, I mean, now."

"And I said not for awhile Kawaii."

"Well, what about Yuki? What if she wants a kid in 9 months?"

Silence.

"I think you just broke him." Toga said from his corner, this conversation was just too amusing.

"Non-sense. He's just surprised, and thinking if he'll have to willpower to say no to Yuki." Kawaii said as she crossed her arms.

She was right in a way. Kaname was thinking about that. But Toga was right to. He was having a mental broke down. A kid? Both of them weren't ready for that. What was Kawaii thinking?! A kid in a time like this? They'll only hate him, and Yuki, and the poor baby. No. Not happening on his watch. While Kaname was thinking and having a mental break down, it had been a little more than 15 minutes… And everyone was starting to freak out, and thinking that Toga was right. Kawaii had broken Kaname. Aido was about to scream his head off when Kaname said suddenly.

"No."

"What? Did you just say no to me Kaname?" Kawaii asked. She was unprepared when it came to him saying something that she was afraid she didn't caught what he said.

"Yes."

"Uh…." was the intelligent answer from Kawaii. "Sorry, I thought I heard you wrong. I thought you said 'no'."

"I did."

"Then why say yes?"

"To answer you."

"Then why not say more than one word?"

"So I don't destroy our hid out."

"Hey, we got let's see… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, words out of him this time."

"Kawaii…"

"NO. Kaname. NO. Let me have my moment. I am. sick. and tired. of you not telling me things. I have to lie and keep things from my friends, and I only find out that you mated with a girl I consider a sister, from Siren. DAYS! After the event. I brought you Toga, ask him what you want. I have to go and see, YUKI. Have fun, don't kill him, don't drink from him. Bye."

And with that, Kawaii turned, and walked out of the hid out. Kaname hadn't moved from his position as he stared at where Kawaii had left. He had no idea she was hurting that bad, and it was all because of him. He sighed and closed his eye's. Once this was all over, he needed to let Kawaii be. So she can have some time to herself. He opened his eye's and turned towards Toga.

"Leave us." Kaname ordered everyone as he watched Toga.

The Vampire's bowed and left the room, afraid of what Kaname will do. Toga stared straight into Kaname's eyes and said.

"Listen, I think you're a Criminal. But, I have come across some… evidence, that the council might have deserved to die."

Kaname narrowed his eye's and stood up. Toga kept on a brave face as Kaname bent down in front of him.

"Come, I have something to show you."

Kaname then unlocked the chains from Toga, and helped him to stand. Toga was a little surprise by Kaname's politeness, but then again. He was a beloved Pureblood before he killed the Council. Kaname led Toga to his little study and waved his arm out over his desk.

"Take a look, this is what I am trying to stop. Once you are done looking this over, I will share with you other recent information."

Toga nodded and started to look over all the information that lad in front of him. He did not wish to upset Kaname, who can kill him with a thought. And, he was interested in why Kaname was fighting a useless fight. When Toga picked up the first paper, and looked at the first sentence, he was lost for words.

This… couldn't be right.

Toga then quickly looked through the other papers while Kaname led against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him. Toga couldn't believe what he was reading! The council, Kaname going under cover, and then him coming out to this place. It was all there. It was like Kaname made a report for everything that had happened. What he read, what he thought, and where and what he did. It was all there. When Toga was done, he looked at Kaname with new eye's. He still couldn't believe it, but know he knew Alana's, and Kawaii's stories, and Kaname's story. Kaname pushed off the walled and went towards Toga.

"Now, this will take a while, but you will relive my memories I haven't reported."

Toga's eye's widened at the thought. He did _**not**_ want to relive Kaname's memories of Kaname and Yuki mating. That was something he could live without. Kaname seemed to be reading his mind (Which he was;) and smiled.

"I will skip over that part Toga, to me that is far to personal."

Before Toga could make anymore protesting, Kaname put his hands on each side of Toga's head, and closed his eyes. And suddenly, Toga was not only seeing Kaname's memories, but feeling, and hearing Kaname's thought at the time.

Flashback to when Kaname first went to go and talk to the Council:

Kaname's point of view:

I walked through the heavy wooden doors. My heart pounding against my rib cage. Please, do not let me be right. I want to be wrong. I went straight to the receptionist and asked to see the Council. She smiled at me and stood up, she then led me to a office and told me to wait inside. I went in and used my senses to make sure I was really alone. When I couldn't sense anyone, I started to go through the drawers and going through files. What I read made me sick to my stomach. There was plans on how to take over the world, what they were going to hit first. And then there was Rido, and much more. There was a locked chest that I was about to open, when I sensed them Council coming. I used my super speed to put everything away like I found it and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and made it look like I was getting bored by slouching in my chair. When the door opened, I stood up and greeted the head of the Council.

"Kaname, what a surprise."

"Yes, I am sorry for this unannounced visit, but I couldn't hold back anymore. You and the Council are up to something, and I want to know what it is."

Of course, I wasn't going to let them know I took a look around the desk in front of me. That, would be a mistake. The Head Council member looked back at the other members and they nodded. He then looked back at me and said.

"We need your help…"

End of Flashback:

Flashback to when Kaname had just killed the Council:

I was grabbing all the documents when more Level E's came in the room. I killed them before looking for the silver chest I saw before. When I looked a little more, I saw that it wasn't there. I cursed and ran out the door with all the other documents and made my escape with their red flashing lights and blaring alarms. I flashed myself to my friends and quickly told them of what had happened and that I'll explain everything later.

They packed what they needed and we ran and didn't stop. We soon were in the middle of nowhere and and I quickly made a underground base and made everyone get in. Once we were safe, I started to tell them everything that I had done, and found out…

End Flashback:

Flashback to when Kaname first saw Yuki:

It was raining, for the hundredth time this week. I was patrolling the area, looking for Level E's, but as I trekked through the forest, I saw car lights and I stopped. I looked at the road I was following and saw a few cars coming. I ducked in a bush, and stayed hidden as the cars passed. When they did, I sensed that they were a family of Purebloods with Vampire Hunters and then when the trailer passed, I saw and heard the horse. But, as I was about to go and continued my patrol, I felt like I should be following them. And that's what I did. I flashed more up the road and hid behind a tree. When the cars passed me again, it was in slow motion for me. When the yellow car slowly went by me, I saw a girl in the back seat. She looked to be no more than 19 as she looked out the window with boredom. I was able to see that her leg had been lifted up, and was in a cast. I saw her lovely features like I was right in front of her. I felt the need to get to know her, protect her, and then something else, like I needed to drink her blood or something. And then they were gone. I stayed there for a few or more minutes.

What was that feeling?

I shook myself out of my shock and flashed in front of them again and waited for them to pass by. In my stupidity, I forgot to get closer to the tree, and that girl saw me. I quickly flashed in front of them with a hammering heart and slapped myself. Not something you'll see from me, but it helped me focus. For about 5 secs, and all I cared about was seeing that girl again.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought as I watched them go by again.

When I saw the car again and once more I wasn't fast enough to flash out of there before the girl saw me. I was in front of them again and I was panicking. What was wrong with me? I watched as the family made a little camp fire. I looked at the girl and we locked eyes. It was like she was afraid that if she looked away, she wouldn't see me again. I smiled at her to try and show her I didn't mean no harm. I watched as what seemed to be her Mother yelled at her and she jumped and covered her head. I moved behind the tree and hid from them. I could hear them talking as they set up camp. I heard them tell the girl that one of them saw a trail, and that they wanted her to walk the horse there. I turned and saw her fearful eyes, we connected and I smiled once again, and raised my hands. I did not want to frighten the little thing, not when I was so drawn to her. I watched as she slowly came over, I flashed behind a few yards ahead of her and tracked her with my senses. I watched as she thoughtfully walked ahead of me, and as a bolt of lightning hit the tree next to her. I also watched in slow motion as she fell on her bad leg as the horse turned and ran.

"Checo! Checo, please come back!" She started to cry, moan, and scream in pain. "S-Someone?" she whispered hoarsely.

I felt my heart go out to her as I flashed behind her. My trench coat blow in the in as I sat down and placed my right hand in the mud so I could lean over her. With my left hand on her stomach, I rubber it to try and ease some of her pain as I looked down at her leg. Her back was up against my chest as she asked me.

"W-Who are you?" she was breathing deeply, and all I wanted to do was gold her.

I kept my left arm wrapped around her stomach and held her against my chest, and gently touched her right leg.

"Does it hurt when I touch here?" I asked her, skillfully side stepping her question.

She took a sharp intake of breath as her hands flung out to pull my hands away. I caught her hands in my right one and held them to me. I started to whisper sweet nothingness in her left ear. I noticed that she relaxed against me and that made me happy. I rubbed her stomach again to make sure she wouldn't fight me for what I had in mind. And since I sensed her feelings, I could help but notice that mine were the same.

"You are safe..." I whispered to her as I held her to me. "But I'm going to need you to trust me..."

"I just met you, but I feel like I can trust you with my life. Among many other things... you know that as well as I do, a Pureblood like you and I can sense these things in each other." she told me.

I smiled and whispered in her ear, making a shiver of what I hoe was pleasure go down her spine.

"I do know, but I needed to hear you say it. Now take a deep breath..."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I moved and took off her cast was off and quickly straightened out her leg and bone. She screamed in pain as she started wheezing as I laid my

My lips brushed against her ear as I told her.

"I have healed your leg back to the state it was in before you fell on it. And I have mended your cast back together. Don't tell your family of what has happened. Understand?"

She laid her head against my shoulder and nodded her head.

"Good." I said then I heard her friends and family call out to her.'Checo must have made it back

Suddenly I sifted us so the girl was sitting on the ground while I got on my heels, ready to stand up, when she begged me.

"Please don't go!"

I gently grabbed her hand in mine and kissed her palm.

"I must not be seen by your family and friends."

She then asked me.

"Will I ever see you again?!"

I smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, when I pulled away my face was only inches away from her's.

"Do not fear, you will see me again."

I then stood and flashed away, not wanting to be caught.

End of flashback:

Flashback to when Kaname was leaving Yuki's house:

I had just finished telling them about what had happened, as Ruka stood up and yelled.

"How dare he!" she then started to pace. "Attacking you like that! The nerve!"

Takuma smiled and said warmly to me as he sat down on his own bed.

"Sounds like the next time you go and visit Lady Yuki, it will be memorable."

End of flashback:

Kaname pulled back as Toga took a step back, his eye's wide.

"I-I have no idea what to say…" Toga said, still coming back to himself.

Kaname smiled and said as turned towards the door.

"Come, I will take you somewhere you can rest, and think, until then, you have free rein of this place. I will order the Vampire's to leave you be, the only thing you will need to talk to me about is leaving the cave, I will have to open the cave for you if need be."

Toga nodded and followed Kaname. When they reached a dead end of a tunnel, Kaname raised his hand, and used his powers to make Toga a normal sized room, with a wooden door with a inside lock. He also used his powers to make Toga a nice comfortable bed, when he was done, he lower his hand. He turned towards Toga and said.

"This is where you will being staying. I will assign someone to show you around later after you rested."

When Kaname left Toga, he went to the main area, where everyone else was staying.

"How come we don't get a private room?" Aido asked.

"You want a private room?"

"It would be nice." Ruka whispered.

Kaname smiled and said as he sat down on his bed.

"I would, but to make this area larger than I already have, we would be trapped underground by the dirt falling on us when someone walked on it. I made Toga's room down, more like a basement if you will."

"I see." Takuma said. "Then we can live like this until we move into a mountain."

When Takuma said that, it made Kaname think of his little place. He really didn't want move them there, but now that he thought about it, it seemed like the safest and best suited idea at the moment.

With Toga:

As Toga sat on his bed, he couldn't believe of all he had learn. He also couldn't believe of what he was going to do about it. He stood up, and walked out of his room. He followed the echo of voices and found his way to the main area. When Kaname saw him, he stood up and went over to him. Toga took a deep breath and said.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I do not want to see the world be rule by people I hate."

"So you're with us?" Aido asked.

Toga sighed and nodded.

"Consider me a spy."

"Welcome aboard." Kaname said as he extended his hand.

Toga took it and shock his hand.

"As long as we stop the Council, use me as you please."

 **Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! It took me literally forever, but please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Sister Trouble Kaname/Yuki VK**

 **A fight Worth Living Through VK Kaname/Yuki**


	13. On the Run

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note** : I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 13:** On the Run

Yuki yawned as she woke up in her room. It had been so long since she had seen some of her friends, and so she had spent the whole day with them. Smiling, laughing, gardening, (Alana's favorite) and of course, adventuring. When they were done with all of that, they were tried, and so went to bed early. Even when Kawaii had returned, they got up and played with each other more and they had a lot of fun. But something was bothering Yuki as she got ready for the day. Zero had been acting funny, so had Kawaii, and Alana had been jumper than what people would deem normal. Yuki sighed as she thought about Kaname and then a thought came to her…. Why was Kawaii and Alana here?

Yeah, it was good to see them, but why were they here? Frowning, Yuki sat up and looked around her room. Kawaii had slept on the floor but she was gone. Alana to, had went to sleep on the floor, but she was there. So, question was, where was Kawaii? Getting up, Yuki noticed how early it was, 4:37 p.m. was pretty early. Quietly walking out of her room, Yuki tipped to the stairs and went into the living room only to find Kawaii wide awake…

Crying.

"Kawaii, what's wrong?" Yuki asked as she ran over to her friend of comfort her, already forgetting of what she was going to ask her about.

Kawaii looked over at her and said, "Yuki, I want you to know that I want you to be happy. And that whatever happens I will be with you and Kaname, K?"

Yuki was shocked. Her AND Kaname…?

"Who told you?"

"Oh, darling. I have so much to tell you. Kaname is to busy right now, so I'll tell you… I know everything. I know Kaname. I know that your his soulmate. I know what he has done. I know everything… And something you need to know, is that I am his spy. The reason he didn't tell you is because, well, first he didn't know we knew each other. Second, it would give me away. And, well, yeah. Please don't be mad at us!" Kawaii cried.

Yuki, at first, was mad at Kaname, until, Kawaii had said it would blow her cover. OK, so maybe Kawaii had a point, but Kaname _could_ had told her that he had a spy… As Yuki thought about it, she never noticed Zero walking back up the stairs as quietly as he could… and neither did Kawaii…

"OK, I am not mad at YOU. Just Kaname…"

"But I said it would blow my cover."

"Yeah, you did, just he could have told me he had a spy."

"*Sniff* good point…"

Yuki sighed. Kawaii was such a kid at times. Alana was like a teenager, while Kawaii a kid. What did that make her? A Mother? Kaname could be the Father, that would be funny…

"Speaking of which, does Alana… know?" Yuki asked.

Kawaii looked at her and shook her head. Yuki sighed and said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Come on, lets get her up and we'll go talk to Kaname."

Yuki got up, and went upstairs while Kawaii stayed on the couch, a secret smile on her face. 'Ohhhh, this is going to be good….' Kawaii thought as she got up and went to go wake up Alana to. Yuki woke up Alana and whispered.

"Alana, you need to get up, I need to tell you something."

Alana groaned, then she sat up and with her messed up hair, started to get out of her pajamas. Yuki looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her short light pink nightgown. Shrugging her shoulders, Yuki just put on her socks and brown riding boots before grabbing her sweater and slipped it on. Alana looked at her, and asked.

"Where are we going?"

"To the barn."

"O*Yawn*K."

Walking to the barn with Kawaii, and Alana behind her, Yuki couldn't help but feel as if she was making a big mistake. And the evil arua coming from Kawaii didn't help her nerves. When she got to the barn, she turned around and told her girlfriends everything, from the moment she got hit with the car, to now. It shock Alana mostly, while Kawaii keep on smiling.

"I want to meet him." Alana said.

"What? Now?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Yes, now. I want to give him a warning not to break your heart."

"Al-"

"Yuki, the best way to convince her is to show her." Kawaii said, her voice a mixture of happiness and excitement.

"Fine, Kawaii get on Checo, and Alana you can travel through your flowers or whatever you… do." Yuki finished lamely.

Both girls looked at her and asked, "You OK?"

Yuki yawned and shook her head as she got on Checo. She then extended her hand towards Kawaii and helped her up.

"OK, follow us, Alana." Yuki whispered before she gently moved Checo into a gallop.

As Checo ran, Yuki couldn't help but feel like she was making a mistake… like, someone or something was following her. But of course it _COULD_ just be Alana. No one else… Right? When they stopped near the pond, Kawaii got off right before Yuki and made the cave go up and quickly shoved Yuki and Alana in once she popped up.

WIth Kaname and Everyone:

Toga, had gotten a bed were everyone else slept and he was weirdly OK, with sleepinging with a group of Vampires. As weird and stupid as that sounds, it was the truth. However there was one thing that got him a little… uncomfortable.

Or he should say person…

Hanabusa Aido.

That guy would NOT leave him alone about what Kaname showed him in the Pureblood's memories. Like, come on! Shut up already! And, Aido kept saying that just because they were stuck underground in a cave doesn't mean Toga had to sleep like a Vampire to. Well, if he was to have some company, he had to. That, and if he woke one up, then all would wake up. HELLO! They all were sitting on their beds when Kaname suddenly stood up with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Toga asked Kaname.

"Yuki is here, she has Kawaii with her but also someone else." Kaname replayed before he walked to the entrance and caught Yuki, who was falling down the entrance because of the way Kawaii had pushed both her and Alana in so unkindly. Takuma had caught Alana and right before the chaos started, Kaname and Yuki disappeared into Kaname's study. Yuki smiled up at Kaname and gave him a loving kiss.

"Kaname, I've missed you."

"I missed you to. But tell me, why is Kawaii and this other girl here?"

"Well, Alana, the other girl, is a good friend of mine and Kawaii's, and figured I couldn't keep lying to her and that she could be a great help to us. So I told her everything with Kawaii helping out here and there, but she said she didn't believe me. And then Kawaii said that the only way to convince her was to show her."

Kaname frowned and told her as he sat down in his chair with Yuki in his lap.

"This might be a good time to tell you that Kawaii wants us to have a baby because 'it would be the best romantic novel out there.'"

Yuki was shocked. A baby? Now? In this mess?

"I think that Kawaii's, 'master to plan', is to get this Alana person to help her with her… argument." Kaname finished.

Yuki looked Kaname in the eye and asked him. "What did you say?"

"What you would have, that she will get her baby once everything was over and done with and once everything settled down."

"*Sigh of relief* Good call Kaname. I don't think I would have been able to say no to her."

"Well _**I**_ can."

Yuki giggled and nodded her head in agreement as she snuggled up against his chest and made herself comfortable. "Yes. Yes you can."

With Alana and Kawaii, AKA, the others.:

Alana was shocked beyond words to see Toga not a prisoner. I mean, that is what he was before Kawaii took him away! Right?

"And so here we are!" Kawaii exclaimed. She had just finished explaining who Alana was and why they were here.

And of course Alana had corrected her on the things Kawaii either didn't say, or forgot, or got messed up in her head.

"So, Alana, that's your name right?" Takuma asked.

"That's right." Alana said.

"Then-" Tukama started but was interrupted by Aido.

"Did you really slap a council member?!"

Alana said nothing. To be honest, she was just tired of people asking her that. Like, come on! It's not the end of the world. Standing up, Alana walked towards Aido and bent down so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes. Yes I did. Why? Ask Toga."

And with that, she went to where she KNEW Kaname and Yuki were. She walked in and found Yuki snuggled up against Kaname's chest. She took a deep breath as Kaname looked up and over at her and smiled.

"Alana, it is nice to meet you. I am sorry that I had Yuki and Kawaii lie to you for a spell, forgive me."

Ok, she planned when coming here to give this Kaname guy a piece of her mind. Now? Now, she was shocked, and wanted to apologize for even thinking about yelling at this man. Like. Come on! She didn't need this right now! So, all she did was this. She bowed down and said.

"I would like to help."

Where the fuck did THAT come from. Yes, her mind runs a million miles an hour. But she was planning on saying something nice! Not get involved! AHHHH! Her mind sometimes! Alana watched as YUki looked up and smiled.

"Really? You'll help?"

"To be honest, I came in here ready to give a warning to your… uh… husband… but then I decided to just say something nice, I never really thought I wanted to get involved, till I just now realized that if I don't, none of you will live, and none of you will live a happy life." Alana explained.

'I hate my mind, and now HEART! Man, unfair…' Alana thought as Yuki got up all excited and run over to her giving Alana a tight hug.

"THANK YOU!" Yuki screamed over and over and ooooovvvveeeerrrrr agian.

Alana hugged her back and said coldly. "Under one condition Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Well, actually it's two, but one, no one talks about me and slapping a council member, unless it is for good reason, and two, you and Kuran, DO. NOT. KISS. INFRONT. OF. ME!"

Yuki laughed at the last condition and nodded. Kaname gave a small small of amusement and he to, nodded. And with that, Alana walked out of the room, and the only thing that was on her mind at moment was to go back to the house and sleep. When Alana made it to the main room, Kawaii stood up and asked her.

"Is everything alright?"

Alana looked at her and said. "No. Everything's NOT alright! Why? Well, I just signed up to help you…. you… dumb ASSES because I felt bad! UNPLANED TO! ARGGGGGG!" and with that loud scream of frustration, Alana touched the wall, and said as her body slowly went into the roots around them. "I am going back to Yuki's, and going to sleep. A Vampire like me doesn't do to well in the dark. I am in need to the sun to grow, and so, goodnight, or good afternoon."

When she was gone, Toga asked Kawaii. "Is she always like that?"

Kawaii looked down at him and said as she sat down next to him again. "No. This must have gotten under her skin so much we got her in a bad mode."

"Look what you did Aido. You chased her away." Ruka yelled.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Yes, yes you did. You made an alley mad."

"Well, she has to come back to don't sweat." Aido said before he too exited the cave saying over his shoulder. "I am going hunting." then he was gone.

Kawaii sighed and said as she stood up. "I am going to go and get Yuki. Her family will be worried if they don't find us asleep in bed."

"Your right, you need to get back." Toga agreed. Both of them having no idea that the family knew already….

With Yuki and Kaname:

Yuki was back in Kaname's arms after Alana left and it was then she remembered that funny feeling she got when coming. Sitting up, Yuki looked Kaname in the face and said.

"Kaname, when coming here, I sensed something following us, I want to think that it was just Alana following us using her power. However, now that I think about it, the presence felt, angered. Ot confused and frustrated like Alana."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and sat up from leaning back in his chair and asked. "When?"

"Not… long before we got here… maybe 12 minutes, tops?"

Kaname got up with Yuki in his arms and sat her back down.

"We can't take that chance of it being Alana. We needed to leave this place and go back to the city, but not this early in the plan. However we can't risk anything. Will you tell everyone to pack up? We will leave in the morning, when the Vampire's of this world sleep."

Yuki nodded and ran into the main room while Kaname used his powers to put all of his work in it's file and put in in his inside coat pocket. He then grabbed everything that couldn't go in a file and put it in his bag. Before walking out of his temaraly office, Kaname decided to put the file that he had just put in his coat, in the bag as well. He then placed a spell (He can do that) to make his bag only open for himself, Yuki and their friends.

Just as a percontion.

When he got into the main room, everyone was packed and ready to go to Yuki's home so she, Alana, and Kawaii could pack. Yuki looked over at him and asked.

"Where are we going?"

Kaname thought about it. He didn't want to go to his and Yuki's secret place. But he also didn't want to go in the mountain close to Yuki's house. And then he didn't want to go to the city this early in his planning. While Kaname thought about it, Kawaii was talking with Yuki.

"We can go to my house. I know it's far from here, but it'll work, that, and it's in the city we need to be in. I only live there and no one goes in. I can drive my car, and have Ruka, Toga, and Akatsuki go with me. Yuki, you can drive your car and have Kaname, Siren, Amria, and… Alana. The models, Takuma and Aido can ride in the trailer with Checo and the other horses."

Yuki gulped at the thought of driving again, but nodded anyway.

"Kaname, Kawaii has a plan."

Kaname pulled himself away from his thought and looked at Kawaii. Kawaii than explained to him her plan. THe other Vampires were completely fine with it, while Kaname….

"Yuki, are you OK with driving? I can drive, or Alana or Siren can if you want."

Yuki took a deep breath and said. "I'll try first, and if I can't one of you can. Oh! Alana can."

Kaname sighed and lead the Vampires out. Yuki got on Checo and said as she helped Kawaii up on him.

"We'll meet you guys there. Hopefully we should have everything ready by the time you get there. It's 5, so we have an hour before we can leave."

Yuki turned Checo around as Kawaii wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Gently signaling Checo to go, he shot forward. He galloped faster then he ever done, and by the time they got to the house, it getting lighter out. As Yuki helped Kawaii down, she whispered to her.

"Get your stuff, and Alana's in your car. And get stuff that I would need in… my…. Dad's car, the blue truck."

"Why not your car?"

"Because mine can't pull Checo's trailer. We'll switch cars out later."

"OK. Anything else?"

"Um… some food and water, we have blood tablets in the cabinet. I'll get Checo, Antha, and her foal ready to go in the trail. Kaname wanted Antha and her faol to stay with checo so I'll get them ready and the trailer and tack and... yeah."

Getting off, Yuki and Kawaii went in separate ways. Kawaii used her super-speed to get everything on her end done while Yuki went at a slower pace and got the horses in the trailer. She then ran inside and got a lot of blankets and pillows for everyone, fully planning on not, staying in a hotel and in her trail. Having everything ready, Yuki wrote a note for her parents and slipped it under the door.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad, it's safer if you don't follow us…"

Taking a deep breath, Yuki pulled herself away from her Mom and Dad's door and went in her room. Kawaii had gotten everything she might need, her clothes, blankets or two, and other things. But, right now, Yuki needed to just look, at what she was leaving behind for awhile. Even though she hasn't been at the house long, she felt connected to her room. Sighing, Yuki ran out the house as the time hit 5:30, Yuki was looking at Alana and Kawaii. Kawaii had just told Alana where she was going and why they were leaving so soon. Alana looked at Yuki and asked.

"Should I?"

Yuki knew what she was talking about. Should Alana drive, or her? Yuki took a deep breath and opened the drivers car door and sat in the seat without closing the door. She put the keys in and slowly turned it on. When it roared to life, Yuki felt her heart race and she immediately turned it off and handed the car keys to Alana.

"At least you tried." Alana told her before she got in the car and turned it on. Yuki saw Kaname and everyone exit the tree line and she sighed. She turned to Kawaii and said.

"Follow Alana. I will be giving her instructions. I don't want to go on the main roads."

"Ok, we'll follow."

Toga, Ruka, and Akatsuki got in Kawaii's car while Aido, Senri, Rima, and Takuma got in the trailer. When it came for Siren, Kaname and Yuki to go in the truck, Yuki went in the back behind Alana, while Siren went in the front seat under Kaname's orders. Kaname went in the back with Yuki, and as Alana started to pull out with the trail connected to the truck, she asked.

"OK, Yuki where are we going?"

"Um… ok so go out of the valley…"

When they were gone, Zero opened the front door to the house, fully awake as he made a phone call.

"Hello…?

"There on the move."

"Good work Zero, keep an eye on them."

"Yes….

... _Master_."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortness but things will be coming to an end soon.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Sister Trouble Kaname/Yuki VK**

 **A fight Worth Living Through VK Kaname/Yuki**


	14. No Stopping

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note** : I hope you enjoy! And sorry for the long wait!

 **Chapter 14:** No stopping

Once they got to town, it was Kawaii's turn to lead them to their destination. Once they got to her house, everyone parked in her large garage besides Alana who parked Yuki's Father's truck and the trailer in the dense forest area that surrounded Kawaii's home. Hoping that it won't get noticed to much. When everyone was out, they quickly ran inside with their things and meet up in the living room. Kawaii smiled at Kaname and said as she started to lead him father into the house everyone was familiar with.

"I'll let you use the library as your study, and the room next to you will be your room that you'll share with Yuki because I want to make it seem like barely anyone but me lives here and if I pair you up with someone else I know that one person in the arragemen will get upset."

Kawaii stopped in front of Kaname and Yuki's room and pointed at it then at the library. This, I guess will be where you spend most of your time, you have a bath in the room and I'll go get Yuki and we can then sleep for the day."

Kawaii then left Kaname to his own devices and went to go and get Yuki and make everyone comfortable. Kaname sighed as he open the door and looked inside the room he and Yuki would be sharing. It was simple, with a king bed, dresser, desk, window, bathroom, walk in closet and a rug on the floor.

"Wow, Kawaii out did herself this time." Yuki said from behind Kaname, making him turn around to see her with a look of awe on her face.

He sighed and moved out of the doorway so Yuki could step inside and then closed the door.

"Yes, she has. However, she has given me the library as a study so I can work."

Yuki looked at him and pointed out another good thing with a smile on her face. "She also gave us the room that faces the garden and the stable right of there. As well as the view of the truck and trailer over there. And that means we can see incoming intruders."

Kaname went over to stand next to the window with her and noticed that what she said was true. They had the best vantage point and the best get away route out of the whole house.

"She must expect that we might need to get out of here faster than everyone else."

"Or, she thinks that if the rest of the people here fought to give us time, we could escape and save the world by ourselves." Yuki added with a smile.

But Kaname frowned and said as he closed the curtains. "That time will come one day soon…"

Yuki's smile fell as she turned towards Kaname. "What do you mean…?"

Kaname sighed and gently put his bag on the floor near their feet and said in a low voice so no other Vampire can hear him.

"There is always a day like that Yuki. You just don't realize that it's that day. Like when Kawaii came and allowed us to stay here. It's because we're friends yes," Kaname paused as Yuki looked down at their feet and whispered.

"She's taking the fall…"

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. "For when they find us… yes."

"What will they do to her Kaname?"

Kaname opened his eyes and looked Yuki in the eyes. "It's up to the surviving Council Members to decided. Most likely, they'll torture her for information, but she won't give it to them. Then they'll try to make her bait, but then when that doesn't work… they'll kill her."

Tears brimmed Yuki's eyes as she dropped her things and wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist and bared her face in his chest as a sob escaped her. The realization came crashing down on her that everyone in the house, was risking their lives… if they were found out to be hiding here… Kaname held her as she cried into his chest, and ran his hand through her hair comfortingly.

"Sshh… that day is far from now Yuki… far from now…" Kaname whispered to her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms…

With Kawaii and Toga:

Kawaii was walking back and forth in her room deep in thought, while Toga sat on her bed and watched her also, deep in thought. 'Zero is most likely trying to find out where we went by now…' Toga thought. 'We left before he was awake hopefully he hasn't caught on that I'm missing or that I joined the Vampires… but if he did… I better set up traps that I never taught him, and let Lord Kaname now as soon as possible. Because if Zero finds out, then my cover and Kawaii's cover is blown out the window….' Looking up, Toga took Kawaii out of her thoughts.

"Kawaii, I'm going to set Vampire Hunter traps along the outside of the house. Once I'm done, you should have Alana make traps of her own with her plant ability once I'm gone."

Kawaii was nodding along with him in agreement but stopped when she heard the last part and asked. "Leaving? Where?"

"I am now a spy remember? Besides, my cover will be blown is if Zero caughts me here."

"Zero?" Kawaii asked in confusion.

"Yes, he was sent undercover to protect and investigate the Eldon family after Lord Kaname killed most of the council."

Kawaii face paled as she understood what Toga was talking about. Zero acted as Yuki's friend, when really he was anything but.

"Then what about Ichiru?"

Toga sighed and said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Ichiru went along with Zero since he really is Yuki's friend, he went with Zero to prove Yuki and her families innocence."

"The question is, does her family know about her and Kaname?"

Toga shrugged and opened her door, saying over his shoulder. "I'll ask if I were you… and tell Lord Kaname this while I set up the traps will you?"

Kawaii nodded and ran out of the room and towards Kaname and Yuki's room while Toga went outside and made his traps. When he was finished, he stood up and left Kawaii's house and towards the Hunter Association to tell them that he couldn't find who he was looking for…

With Kawaii:

Kawaii stopped in front of Kaname's door and knocked once before she opened the door and repeated every word Toga told her to Kaname, who was still awake and working on trying to find out about what was inside the silver chest when she came in. Kaname narrowed his eyes when Kawaii finished and asked Kaname.

"Does Yuki's family know about you and Yuki?"

Kaname stood up and said in a dark voice. "Yes."

Kawaii paled and asked in a low voice. "What are you going to do?"

Kaname walked over to the window moved the curtains away, and looked outside. He stood there deep in thought before he turned around to looked at Kawaii.

"Have Alana set some traps, and then send her away from the house and to her own home. She'll be a spy for us around town while Toga I'm assuming already left to go to the Hunter's association. Kawaii, I want you to go to the Council and see if they know anything. Tell Aido and Akatsuki that starting tomorrow morning they have the day shift for guarding the house. Then Tell Takuma and Senri they will have the night shift. Ruka will have the day shift for inside the house while Rima the night shift."

"What about Yuki?" Kawaii asked as she walked towards the door.

"I'll wake her up soon, then have her call her parents and have her tell them to get out of the house while they can before Hunter's and the Council's guards come to play.

Kawaii stopped at the door and turned towards Kaname. "And you?"

"I'll continue to try and find out what I am missing form the Council's plan, and calculate our next move if we are caught here."

Kawaii nodded before she left to go do as Kaname asked, her racing heart slowing down from Kaname's calm orders. 'I never thought that having someone know what to do comforting in a time like this.' Kawaii thought as she ran to Alana first.

Kaname sighed and walked over to the door that Kawaii had left open and called for Siren before he turned and gathered his paperwork and went into the library. Siren walked in and bowed to Kaname.

"You called?"

Kaname turned towards her and ordered. "I want you to go and find Zero Kiryu and make sure he isn't anywhere near our position. If you can't find him in a week, I want you to come back here as fast as you can and tell me intently. When you have done that, your number one priority is to protect Yuki. Is that understood?"

Siren nodded, bowed again, and left the room in a hurry. Kaname sighed and rubbed his forehead. Once this was over, he and Yuki are going to take a vacation, and if they don't, he had a feeling he was going to go crazy…

Downstairs:

Alana walked in a yawned as she sat down on a chair near everybody.

"I just finished setting up my traps around Toga's so we have double protection. I also will go around the house and make traps for anybody that is not a friend."

"You can do that?" Tukama asked surprised.

Alana looked over at him and smiled. "Of course I can, I can bring the plants alive."

Aido looked at the potted flower that was next to his chair and moved away from it before he turned towards Akatsuki and asked. "Should we start portrol?"

Akatsuki nodded and they both stood up and went outside. Both ignoring the part of the order that said 'tomorrow'. Ruka also stood up and started to portrol around the house while everyone else went to bed so they could rest up before their shift.

Back with Kaname:

Kaname looked at the time and saw that it had been a few hours since Yuki had fallen asleep. He stood up and walked back in their room and woke her up.

"Yuki, you need to wake up, it's important."

Yuki slowly woke up and looked up at Kaname and asked still half asleep.

"What's going on?"

Kaname sat down at the edge of the bed and handed Yuki her phone.

"I need you to call your parents and inform them that Zero and Ichiru are not your Hunter friends but syps sent to your house to look into you, and protect you since I killed the Council."

Yuki blinked, and sat up as fast as she could as she started to dial her Mother's number. She put her phone up to her ear as it started to ring and almost sighed in relief when her Mother answered.

"Yu-?!"

"Mom," Yuki interrupted. "Are you alone?"

"Yes why?"

"Is Zero and Ichiru still in the house?"

"Ichiru is, but Zero left to go and find you this morning… why what's wrong?"

Yuki took a deep breath and said. "Kaname just found out that Zero and Ichiru played us like fools, and that they were sent to protect us and check us out when Kaname killed the Council. You guys need to get out of there as fast as you can before the Hunter's or the Council's guard comes to arrest you guys for helping us and knowing about Kaname."

"Oh, what a find idea Kawaii! After the thing with the Council is fixed, our family should totally go on a vacation! Where do you suggest?"

Yuki blinked at being called Kawaii when she suddenly realized that Ichiru must have come in the room. Yuki looked at Kaname whispered while covering the phone.

"Where do you want them to go?"

Kaname looked thoughtful for a minute before he whispered. "Out of that town and into hiding in someplace safe. Just anywhere but that town. Tell them to go to someone they trust and stay hidden. But leave without Ichiru, and don't let him think something is wrong, making it look like someone came in the house and kidnapped them of something like that."

Yuki repeated every word to Juri and blinked again when she heard her say. "Of course! The beach is lovely this time of year! Maybe we should go next year hmm? Well, good luck and see you Kawaii… Yes, yes goodbye!"

Yuki heard the beeping sound and sighed as she hung up and looked up at Kaname. "Mom said that Zero left to find us this morning…"

Kaname sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This is going to be a wild one."

With Juri:

Juri hang up and looked at Ichiru who had a worried look on his face.

"Kawaii ok?"

Juri nodded. 'I know he's only doing his job, but doing this to us is uncalled for.'

"Yes, she is excited about going on a vacation." Juri then looked around the room. "Have you seen Haraku?"

Ichiru also looked around and then shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I want to talk to him about the vacation Kawaii wants to take, she also suggested that we as well some time."

Ichiru smiled, and Juri suddenly wished that he won't act like the friend they thought him to be.

"I'll help you look."

Juri smiled a genuine smile and told him as he went off to look for Haraku. "Please tell him I need to talk to him!"

"Will do!" Ichiru yelled back before he disappeared in the house.

Juri sighed and looked around for Kaien.

"Kaien, where have you gone to!"

She all but screamed with surprise when out of nowhere the Headmaster appeared behind her yelling. "BOO!"

Turning with her hand over her heart, Juri scolded him.

"Don't do that!"

Kaien laughed and said that he was sorry before he left to go and find Ichiru. Juri calmed down and thought that since Kaien was also a hunter… shouldn't they leave him behind as well? Thinking that it would be wise, Juri went outside and finally found Haraku outside.

"Haraku!"

Haraku turned and smiled at her before he saw the look on her face as she came over to him. Juri sat down next to him on the bench he was sitting on and cuddled into trying to make it seem not so suspicious for others before she relaid what Yuki told her. Haraku blinked in shock at the end before he sighed and nodded before whispering.

"Lets go to the Betts, they'll help. In order to leave without being noticed though, I'll knocked Kaien, and you Ichiru. Pack and then make a mess of things… Go."

Juri stood up and went into the house and found Ichiru in the kichen. However before he could turn around she grabbed a pan and hit him as hard as she could in the head. He went unconscious almost seconds later and Juri caught him and laid him on the floor whispering.

"Sorry."

When she turned she saw Haraku and he nodded.

"Pack."

She nodded and used her super speed to pack everything they could need and then made a mess of the place before both she and Haraku got in Yuki's car and left the front doors open…

With Yuki and Kaname 6 days later:

Yuki was pacing back and forth between Kaname and the window as she bit her lip nervously. Ever since she warned her parents, she hasn't gotten a call back, and she couldn't call her parents to make sure they're ok because Aido reported that the people that went by would stop and stare at them. So all phones besides Kawaii's was banned from use in fear of being tracked down. Yuki sighed again before stopping, sighing, and starting over with her pacing again. Kaname stopped form his work and looked up at her.

"Yuki, you need to relax. Your family is fine-"

"How do you know?!" Yuki yelled as she stopped and pointed out the window. "No one has heard one word from them!"

Kaname looked Yuki over before he said, "Their arrest hasn't been made public on TV yet."

He then stood up and went over to her and said. "No one but Zero and your family knows about us, you haven't done anything, you can go and find them."

Yuki stopped, and smiled at him. "Really?"

"You can use Kawaii's phone to ask where they are, in code of course, and then leave so that way you can hide with them, not worry over them, and I won't be worried over your safety when that day comes, that the final battle is here."

Yuki frowned and said as she took a step closer to him. But I want to be with you…."

Kaname smiled, and said "You will be after it's over." Then he frowned and said. "Siren's last report is that she is on her way back. She couldn't find Zero and that means that he is somewhere nearby because he is tracking us... If I am to truly keep you safe, then this is the way…"

Yuki's eyes swelled up with tears before she kissed him and walked out of the room to go and use Kawaii's phone. Kaname sighed, it felt like he had ripped his heart out but this was for the best if he was to protect her.

3 hours later:

Yuki was in her father's truck with Kawaii driving to the Betts farm.

"Thanks for doing this Kawaii…" Yuki whispered. "I know things aren't easy for you right now."

Kawaii smiled and said as she turned a corner. "Of course! I know Kaname's trying to keep you safe and everything, but…" Kawaii stopped and said sadly. "Isn't this a little much? Sending you away like this?"

Yuki smiled at Kawaii and said as the Bett's barn came into view.

"It's fine Kawaii, Kaname told me that this way, I could be with my family."

"But I thought that he was your family now?" Kawaii said darkly as she parked the car in front of the barn. "I thought you two loved each other."

"We do!" Yuki yelled as anger over runned her. "He just doesn't want to see me hurt, is that so wrong?"

Kawaii shock her head as rain began to poor down.

"No. It… just feels wrong."

Yuki sighed and nodded as she opened her car door as Mr. Bett came to the car.

"I know, it does for me to."

Kawaii sighed and once Yuki was out, drove the trailer in the back. When she packed again, Mr. Bett unhooked the trailer and Kawaii drove off. Yuki waved Kawaii goodbye before she turned and took Checo and the other two horses to the barn. When she was done she ran inside the house and saw everyone. She smiled and said as her mother came and hugged her.

"Kaname has everything under control, he just sent me to be with you so when the day comes, nothing bad will happen to me."

Juri started crying as she held her. And Yuki had a feeling that this was the beginning to an end…

With Kaname, 1 day later:

Kaname sighed, he missed Yuki so much, but now was not the time to get sappy about it. So he turned his attention back to when he first fought with Rido. Something was wrong with him… he just knew it, but what…?

Kawaii suddenly came running in and yelled, "Kaname, they're here!"

Right when the words came out of her mouth, there was a loud bang that erupted from outside. Waking up the rest of the Vampires in the house who had just gone to bed at the end of their shift. Kawaii bit her lip and said, fear lacing her shaking voice. "That was one of Toga's traps!"

Kaname quickly gathered his work, and his jacket. Kawaii ran out of the room and came back with the rest of the Vampire's and told him.

"It was one of Toga's traps! Hunter's and the Vampire guards the Council have are outside! You must run, NOW!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

They all turned towards the sound but Alana was the first to react. She turned back towards Kaname and said with a smile.

"My life was over the minute the Council member spread that rumor, so I'm not afraid to give what is left of my life for you. And tell Yuki that to."

Alana then turned and ran down the hallway and they could hear the sounds of battle start downstairs. The VK's turned towards Kaname and bowed before they too want to join the fight. Kawaii turned towards him with a smile.

"Be safe now. Toga has left already, so there's one alley still out there." She then ran out of the room and it was then that Kaname heard the sound of a bomb going off. Kaname ran towards the window. He opened it quickly before he jumped out with his things and onto the roof. He then used his powers to flash himself on a tall building far away from Kawaii's home. Kaname looked back and saw that Kawaii's house went up in flames and quilt swarmed him.

"Thank you friends…" Kaname whispered before he then turned, and his powers then vanish…

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me this long to get a chapter out! So, so sorry! Life has been a pain, but I'll try and go faster on working on the story! My bad!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	15. Missing Lone Wolf

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note** : Again I am sorry sorry for lateness!

 **Chapter 15:** Missing Lone Wolf

With Yuki three days after Kawaii and the VK's were taken down by the Hunter's and Council:

Yuki woke up with a smile on her face as she looked around. The last few days have been oh, _so_ much better then when she had moved away from the city. She had been playing with the horses, getting to have a heart to heart with her Mother, and got to help the Betts out quite a bit. But the best thing about the last few days, was that they brought the Bett family into the secret. They told them about Vampire's, what they were, and what was really happening. They were completely freaked out at first, but after a day, they were able to wrap their minds around it and accept them with both open minds and hearts. With a bright smile on her face, Yuki threw the covers off of her and got up for the day. When she got out of the shower, she was wearing a bright red long sleeve V shirt and black skinny jeans with brown horse riding boots. When she left her room and went down in the kitchen and said.

"Good morning guys…" Looking around, Yuki saw no one there. "HELLO?!"

"In here Yuki!" Juri called and Yuki ran in her Mother's direction.

"I've been wondering where you..." Yuki started but stopped when she reached the doorway to the living room and forze.

" _A three days ago, Kawaii , Alana Valerie, Hanabusa Aido, Kaien Akatsuki,_ _Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen, and Rima Toya have all been found and arrested at the Kawaii Mansion while trying to escape. However, Kaname Kuran had somehow fled the scene without anyone noticing. As police try and find out how he escaped, it seems fruitless since there's no sign that he was there. However, a inside source reveals that Mr. Kuran had been at the scene…."_

Yuki stopped listening when it felt like her heart was torn to a trillion pieces. However when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she snapped out of it and looked at Haraku before back at the TV.

" _Following that, the Eldon family has been reported missing. A unknown perp supposedly kidnaped them, leaving both Kaien Cross and Ichiru Kiryu knocked out at the scene. And the polices undercover detective, Zero Kiryu, who had infiltrated the family house, reports that he is close to find, Kaname Kuran since he was the one to pull the plug on the Kawaii Mansion."_

"This is terrible…" Juri said as Mrs. Bett nodded with a grimace.

"Do you think Kaname's OK?" Yuki asked.

Mr. Bett sighed and said as he walked over to her and smiled. "It said that he got away, he'll be fine-"

Panic was raising fast and Yuki couldn't stop it.

"B-But where is he going to go?! I-I never told him where we are! He just had me leave and-"

"Yuki, I may not favor Kaname very much, but one thing we both agree on is that we need to keep you safe, no matter the cost. You meet him just a few weeks ago, I can guarantee that he had a plan made, but that meeting you, his soulmate, was definitely not on it. And meeting the family wasn't on the plan either. So he did what he could, he sent us away, along with you to keep all of us safe. He knows what he is doing, you just have to believe in him." Haraku said as he sat on a chair.

"But what about Alana and Kawaii and everyone?!"

"Well, I didn't know your friends were involved, but the Hunter's will take care of them, and the Council will help them."

Yuki felt tears coming to her eyes and she turned and ran out the door to try and find somewhere she can be alone. Instinctively, she found herself infront of Checo's stall and she threw it open before she jumped on him and kicked him into a gallop towards the surrounding forest around the Bett farm.

"YUKI COME BACK!" Mrs. Bett screamed after her but Yuki was to far gone in her pain that she wasn't sure she would be able to.

With Toga:

Toga sighed as he turned off his TV and leaned back in his chair. 'It was only a matter of time before they were taken in, but I bet Zero didn't plan for Kaname to get away. He's as sneaky as they come, to shut down his operation will be hard. But to shut _him_ down would never happen as long as he's alive.' Looking down at his untouched food, Toga tried to think of a way to help Kaname, or at least get ahold of him… Then a thought crossed him. 'I bet one of the guys Zero captured knows where Kaname will go… I just need to break out the one that knows… but who?'

With Yuki:

Yuki made Checo stopped as she looked back in the direction she came from. Sighing in relief when no one followed her. It was still morning, and that fact shocked her. It felt as if hours upon hours had passed since she rode Checo away from the house she was staying at. Leaning forward, Yuki hugged Checo and whispered with regret.

"Sorry for pushing you, friend. I shouldn't have done what I did, it's not Pureblood like, and Kaname would be so disappointed with me right now. Not trusting him…"

Yuki sighed again, and looked around. She was in a part of the Bett farm she didn't recognize, and looking back behind her, Yuki could see the city. Smiling softly, Yuki gently kicked Checo and continued on the trail.

With the Family at that farm, 9:00 O'Clock on the same night:

Juri paced back and forth in the living room, worrying over Yuki. Haraku walked towards Juri and started to say. "Juri, she's fine-"

" _ **OPEN UP! IT'S THE POLICE!"**_

Both Vampire's jumped when they recognized Zero's voice. Juri looked over at Haraku as the banging on the door made the Bett's up over to them.

"What?! What is it?!" Mrs. Betts asked.

Juri looked over at her and then back at Haraku as Zero yelled at them again.

" _ **JURI, HARAKU, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"**_

Juri took Haraku's hand and whispered to the Bett's.

"You need to tell them that we just asked for a place to stay while we figured somethings out. OK? Don't tell the Hunter's you know what we really are."

Both Humans stopped, and when they realized what was happening, nodded and moved away so they can go to the door. Juri opened the door and Zero, along with other Hunter's ran in and arrested Juri and Haraku. They questioned the Betts, and announced that they are innocent (human) bystanders. Juri and Haraku were lead out and into a police car that the Hunter's used to transport powerful Vampires. However, before Zero left, he asked the Betts.

"Was Yuki Eldon here?"

Mrs. Bett looked at Mr. Bett and then back at Zero and said truthfully.

"Well, she was. Then she saw something on the TV and ran out the door this morning."

Zero nodded, seeing the truth in it, and said his thanks before he left them be. Taking Juri and Haraku to the Hunter's prison ceil, and then the Council, if things went right.

9:49 P.M., with Yuki:

Yuki made Checo stop as she overlooked the city with its bright lights.

"You know Checo, I really love the city, I do, trust me. And surprisingly, I miss driving. I mean, one bad accident shouldn't be enough for me to b e terrified of driving. I was a good driver to!"

Yuki sighed as Checo neighed a high pitch neigh full of the words. 'And you miss HIM'. Yuki stuck her tongue out at him. Checo reared up a bit, making Yuki squeal with delight and soon she was laughing. After calming down, Yuki looked around and turned Checo back towards the farm. Riding Checo silently back to the Betts farm was not what she would have thought she would be doing after what she heard this morning, but here she was. Having thought it over, she knew how she reacted was not only unnecessary, but immature for a Pureblood of her statis. The _only way_ she could possibly help Kaname, is to stay where he sent her, and wait for father instruction. When the farm was in view, Yuki noticed that the lights were off, and the property was erie quite. Stopping Checo, Yuki stretched out her senses and sensed the Betts, but, her parents were nowhere in sight. Getting the feeling that something was wrong, Yuki got off Checo and dropped to her knees. Touching the grass, Yuki closed her eyes and used her powers to see within the house. She had given the Bett's a lot of flower plants in the past, enough that they had one in every room. Opening her eyes, Yuki was in the kitchen table. Looking around, Yuki didn't see them. Closing them again, Yuki moved the the hanging flower pot in the living room and reopened them. This time, she saw the Betts huddled together on the couch, and Mrs. Bett was...crying? Retracking into herself, Yuki stood up and got on Checo quickly.

"Come on boy, somethings wrong."

Checo when he heard that lurched forwards and ran towards the house with just as much fear as there's allowed in caution. When he stopped at the front door, Yuki looked back and pointed towards the stables, and Checo walked slowly towards it. Turning back to the door, Yuki slowly turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bett…!" Yuki called out.

She heard a ruckus and Mrs. Bett came running towards the door with Yuki's things

"...?" Yuki looked at her with confusion "What's going on? Where's my Mom and Dad?"

Mrs. Bett shook her head and said as she handed Yuki her things.

"The Hunter's arrested them a few hours ago dear. My husband is getting you a different trailer and getting your horses in the trailer and your going to drive our truck and hide, find your… mate… and stay safe."

Confused, Yuki let her pull her towards the truck that Mr. Bett just drove up behind her. Yuki looked at him and saw that he had put the trailer on and had the horses inside already.

"But I don't understand." Yuki managed to say as Mrs. Bett took Yuki's stuff from her arms and threw it in the back seat of the truck.

"That's all we know dear, but please, go and be safe. The Hunter's are going to come back to the house some time, and you can't stay here. Lisen, in the pink bag I put lots of money in there, don't lose it, and there's blankets and everything you might need in the trailer. We made sure to pack your things for when you came back. Here's the keys," Mrs. Bett gave her the truck keys when Mr. Bett got out and hugged her. "And stay safe."

Yuki hugged them both like she was in a dream and climbed in the truck. Her heart was racing what felt like a million mile marathon and as she turned the car on, it only got worse. Mrs. Bett closed the door and stepped back with Mr. Bett and they looked at her with fear in their eyes. Yuki swallowed a painful lump in her throat and looked at her watch, it was 9:59 P.M.. Yuki looked back out at the Betts and up at the sky was it started to thunder.

Mr. Bett also looked up and smiled at her before saying. "Better get going before you get caught in that storm."

Yuki nodded and gently stepped on the peddle. Her hands tightly gripped the wheel and when she looked in the rear mirror, she watched as the farm got father, and father from sight and the city lights were getting closer.

And soon she was on autopilot.

She was on the road that lead home.

She turned left and soon she passed that same Walmart.

Same red light…

Same lane.

Yuki felt her heart rate beat faster when she stopped the car slowly. 'Just like last time, it's just like when…' Yuki stopped her thoughts and took a deep breath. When the light turned green, Yuki went straight and soon she found herself heading towards her home.

"That's right… we may have moved, but Mom and Dad never sold it for when we came back. I'll go and lay low there for awhile…" Yuki said aloud and when she only got silence in return, turned on the radio to keep from freaking out.

"Sometimes in this life we hear

Calling from somewhere

Sometimes it is loud and clear

Sometimes it's so softly there"

Yuki blinked and felt like laughing, but she keep it in as she continued on autopilot towards her home that she didn't realize that she missed.

"Sometimes it is in the sea

Sometimes in the sky

Sometimes it's in you and me

Sometimes it's a cry

Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too"

'You Know,' Yuki thought. 'This song makes a lot of sense for Kaname and I's relationship. Shrugging it off, Yuki continued to listen to the song.

"Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to the Call

Sometimes it is in desire

Or in the love we fear

When the call is calling us

'Till the fear will disappear

When we have no dance to dance

The call is in the song

When we have no voice to sing

Then the call is calling strong

Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too "

Yuki stopped at a red light and and started to hum to the song.

"Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to the Call

Open your heart

I am calling you

Right from the very start

Your wounded heart was calling, too

Open your arms

You will find the answer

When you answer to the Call

Open your heart, your heart

And you will find the answer

To the Call!"

Sighing when the song ended, Yuki moved the car forward on the green light and thought about Amira. 'I wonder where she went…' No one really knew what kind of cat Amira really was most of the time. She was like a ghost cat, and Yori was the one that named her that. She would walk in a room, and then disappear like she was never there. And being a Vampire, a Pureblood at that, she knew, just knew, she was a, for, _**REAL**_ ghost cat. When she sensed her she would be in the room with her, and then she would just walk and disappear like a ghost. One minute she's with Zero, the next, in a city over, she was with the Headmaster. Shaking her head, Yuki looked at the street she was on and smiled. Turning right, Yuki saw her house in the distance. Excited, Yuki quickly parked in the back of the mansion and ran out of the truck and into the storm. Running to let Checo, Antha and the foal out and in the stables. Looking at Checo, Yuki said to him.

"This was going to be your home before we moved you know."

Checo neighed happily as Yuki put him and the other two in the barn. When she was done, she grabbed her stuff and ran inside using the spare key that her family had left at the back door. WHen she was inside, Yuki took a deep breath and noticed the quiet of the house. Walking around, Yuki couldn't sense the maids or anyone else in the house.

"Mom and Dad must have put them on paid vacation till we came back." Yuki said as she saw sheets covering everything so dust doesn't get on anything. Smiling, Yuki ran up to her room, and thought with excitement. 'That's right, I have a little sibling coming!'

Yawning with the emotional stress of what just happened, Yuki opened her door and-

"MEOW!"

"AAAHHHH!" Yuki screamed and threw a hand over her heart. "ARMIRA, YOU CREEPY CAT!"

Armira was laying on her bed and looked at her while yawning. Calming down, Yuki shook her head in disbelief and said as she walked over and dropped her stuff down on the sheet covered bed.

"I wish I had the ability to just pop out of nowhere…" Yuki mumbled and laid down on her bed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

In the middle of town, in an ally in front of a TV shop…

" _Haraku and Juri Eldon had been arrested just a few hours ago with the charge of helping Kaname Kuran a few weeks maybe days ago. It's a surprise that a family that's on the side of justice is helping a known criminal. However, Yuki Eldon has been reported missing as of late, and that she is, in fact Kaname Kuran's lover…"_

A black wolf walked out of the shadows that formed the alleyway, listened to the TV, and slowly retreated back into the shadow….

 **Author's Note:** HI! And I am so sorry for the late update, I know I said I was going to get in chapters over the summer but family drama is going on. But plz review and tell me what you think! ANd the song was 'The Call' by Celtic Women, I highly suggest this song by the way.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	16. Enough Secrets

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long, the beginning of school is hectic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but made up characters and the plotline.

 **Chapter 16:** Enough Secrets

Sitting down in a abandoned warehouse, Kaname sighed and pinched his nose. He had been sitting there for three hours straight and had nothing to show for it besides knowing that Yuki was missing, her parents arrested, everyone besides Toga was arrested, and the Headmaster, Zero's brother and Zero were back at the Hunter Association. It was bad news. After finding that out, Kaname had moved a total of seven times to make sure no one was following him. Making sure that the place was sercure, he then tried a hundred different things to try and get all his paperwork together.

And somehow try and see what he was missing…

If taking over the world was the Councils big plan standing by itself, then they wouldn't be trying to kill him, (Besides the fact that he was trying to stop them) and would have taken it over by now with Rido's help… Kaname sighed and took a deep breath, trying recall when he meet Rido...

FlashBack(Kaname's POV):

I stood right in front of Rido. I didn't move or speak as Rido pointed his finger at me and made his Level E's ran at me. I turned them to ash and looked at Rido.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Kaname."

I narrowed his eyes and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Rido smiled and said to me with a kiddish voice.

"Ssshhhh! I can't tell you!"

Rido looked around and then looked back at me with a evil smile.

"Your mate, Yuki Eldon, is a powerful ally… And so are the Eldon family and their friends, judging by how they are fighting that is."

I turned around, and saw Zero, Cross, Ichiru, and Haraku fall and get covered by Level E's. I could feel my eyes widened as I turned fully, prepared to go and save them when I sensed movement from behind me. I moved to the left, barely avoiding getting my heart torn to pieces. Rido pulled his hand out of my chest, making me almost fall to my knees. I turned back towards Rido and smiled.

"Going to have to do better than that Uncle."

Rido smiled and said

"I plan to."

My eyes widened as I heard the Level E's start to run towards us. But as they did, I noticed that Rido's teeth and fangs were a disgusting yellow as he kicked my blood off his hand. It was when he did that, that I notice other things as well. Rido's body was trembling with an unknown emotion. His body was also very skinny, more than what was considered healthy. And, his eyes were… both blue? But as I focused more and more on Rido, the Level E's got closer. I cursed and turned towards the Level E's. They somehow reminded me of Zombie's, the only thing separating them from the other was bloodlust, their speed, and glowing red eyes.

End of Flashback( Still Kaname POV):

There is something there that I'm missing… Something important I need to figure out…. But how?

With TOGA! His POV:

I paced back and forth. Who would know where Kaname is? I mean, Kawaii has been in spy for forever, and the VK's wouldn't know what Kuran was planning unless he knew something was going to happen, and tell them so they could continue his work just incase. But he wouldn't say anything right when they were being attacked…

 _ **Knock, Knock**_

I stopped pacing back and forth and looked at my door. 'Zero? Or…' making sure I left nothing out to show that I was a spy for kaname, I answered the door.

"Hello, Kaien, Ichiru, what can I do for you?"

Opening the door wider to let them in, I put on my, I-don't-know-anything-of-importance look, and watched them as they came inside.

"Well, we need to talk…" Ichiru started out as he sat down on the couch.

"About?"

"We… well, the Council and the Hunters Association think your a spy for Kaname Kuran…"

I kept my calm and said like I didn't care. "Oh really?"

Kaien nodded and said. "They believe that your being forced to be his spy."

"Well that's ridiculous." I accidently said it because no one forces me to do anything. But to make sure they didn't catch on, I kept my face impassive.

"That's what we said!" Ichiru and Kaien yelled out in relief.

"If I was his spy, wouldn't I have been with Kawaii and the others?"

"You would have been since it seems they were having a meet and greet." Kaien said with a smile. "Thanks Toga, now we just have to tell both Associations, and your good."

"Since they think I'm a spy, is there things they're watching me on? Like when I'm at home?"

"Yeah, they were since you checked in at the station awhile ago."

'Thank goodness I never checked in with the others… or went there since I got back.' I thought as I rolled my eyes towards the to. "And you believed I was a spy for the man I spent years trying to track, the one I'm _still_ tracking?" They looked at their feet and I sighed again. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. But if you can excuse me, I need to start lunch."

Ichiru and Kaien smiled and nodded before they left. I heard their car turn on, and them leave. I sat back down and looked around. What I've done since I've been here was what the Hunter's Association would have thought was catching up, or I was following a lead. They wouldn't think that I was a spy, but the Vampire Council would. Their the ones pulling everyone's strings, and I almost got caught. And the fact that they sent Ichiru and Kaien means that the Hunters don't believe the council, for now on, I need to be more careful. But this puts a damper on my plans. I can't go visit the Kaname's people if their watching me, if I do, then they'll be more suspicious than they already are. I sighed, and stood up to head to the kitchen. I need to do as I said I would, or the Hunter's will send someone else. What I might need to do, is start physically looking for Kaname in places he might be. And if I know Kuran, he'll be hiding in plain sight.

With Siren:

I ran with all might towards the Kawaii mansion. I never meant to be so late! When I told lord Kaname I'd be back, I never made it because of Rido's Level E's blocking the path and chasing me like a dog does a stick, but this stick doesn't want to be brought back to the master. I was running along the bridge that lead somewhere into the mountains outside of town. There's a secret tunnel that leads to the older part of town, that's how Lord Kaname gets inside and outside of town. We didn't go this way before, because he didn't want anyone following us here and know where he'd hide if he'd ever got caught.

But there's a more… personal reason why…

I ran straight through the tunnel and came out in the clearing on the other side. I stopped to look at the Kuran Mansion. It was in desperate need of repair, and I just knew that when Lord Kaname saw it, his heart would break… I looked at it for awhile longer before I started but up and ran to the other side of the clearing and into the darker tunnel. When I came out on the other side a few minutes later, I was able to see the Town a few miles away. Without thinking, I continue to run to Kawaii's mansion. I was in the Town, at the market place near her home, but stopped and ran into a dark alleyway when I saw a TV headline in a shop display the title:

" _ **Kaname Kuran's accomplices being questioned by police"**_

I felt my heart drop.

If their taken in… then Lord Kaname isn't at the Kawaii mansion. I run through the set of pans Lord Kaname had told me if they were to get caught at her mansion with me not there. If he made it out, then he should have moved…. I turn slowly in the opposite direction and closed my eyes and tried to reach out to him telepathically. When I felt a pull, I nodded to myself and started in that direction. Lord Kaname told me that he'd move quite a few times before settling down, so that means… I opened my eyes and found myself in front of an abandoned warehouse. I sensed him in there, and he knows…

I'm back.

With Kaname, his POV:

I felt the pull from Siren and gave a half smile as I looked gloomy down at my papers. At least she's safe, and found me. Though, I wonder why it took her so long to get back… I sensed Siren's presence outside and yelled out to her.

"You can come in, Siren!"

I heard the door open behind me and looked over to see Siren. Her clothes were ripped in places and she looked exhausted.

"What happened?"

Siren bowed and said. "Rido and his Level E's were after me, I couldn't come back till I was certain I lost them."

I sighed and motioned her over to sit, which she gladly did.

"I know you just got back, but Yuki is missing, and Toga is our only spy right now. I need you find Toga, and give him this letter…" I started out and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what I need to know from him, and gave it to Siren. "Once he has the paper, go and find Yuki, we'll let Toga have this paper for a few days, then you'll need to go and get it. Understood? Oh, and bring Yuki here if you can."

Siren nodded, bowed, and then ran out the door in a hurry. I felt a little guilty about not letting her rest, but this needs to be done.

With Toga his POV:

I was in my Hunter outfit, with my shotgun on my back, I felt like I was finally doing real work. Work like back in the day, I would hunt Level E's while training the twins. Knowing that one is my enemy and the other is… well, something hurts. I saw a Ice Cream truck up ahead and walked towards it, I mean, who doesn't like Ice Cream? But that's not why… I got in line and looked up ahead. There's a black haired girl with browns eyes and pale skin that looks awfully familiar. When it was my turn, I stepped forward, and the girl looked at me with those cold emotionless eyes, and said.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you today?"

Siren.

She has to be undercover, trying to talk to me maybe… I look at the menu and say.

"Triple chocolate in a cone please."

"Coming right up."

She then turned, made the ice cream, and then gave it to me saying.

"$5.30 please."

I gave her my card, and she took it and went where I couldn't see her. Then she came back with my card, and a receipt. I accepted both and before I could say anything, she said with a smile.

"Have a good day, next!"

I blinked and walked away over to a bench that was nearby and sat. Wow, OK. Weird. I looked down at my ice cream, card and receipt. But there was something else.

A letter.

Making sure not to look suspicious, I slowly started to eat my ice cream as I put my card away with one hand and made a show of reading the receipt with the other. I opened up the letter and tried real hard not make a different face expression.

 _Dear Toga,_

 _I need you to find out where everyone is being held. We need to rescue them before they are killed. If I tell you why now then it won't work. And, I need any information on Rido and on a small box the council has. Find it._

 _Life or death,_

 _Kaname Kuran_

I'm not at all surprised that he still followed the polite letter thing. But now I have a mission to complete. He found me instead of me finding him, but it still works. I look back over to the Ice Cream truck and see a different lady there instead of Siren. She must have left to complete another mission from Kaname. I throw away the rest of my ice cream and put my receipt and the letter in my pocket. Once I have the information, Kaname would send Siren to find me again. A few days I'd wager. That just means I need to stay alive till then.

With Siren her POV:

I know that Lord Kaname sent Yuki to be with her parents, who were at the Betts farm, but since they were arrested, that only means she had to leave. I stop walking away from the truck and duck in a alley. Where would she go to feel safe in a time like this? I thought about real hard, before it hit me. Home. She'd go home. I turn and start running through alleys and once I can't do that, I start slowly walking the streets. The exhaustion is getting to me, but Lord Kaname needs this done, or else he'd not have sent me.

With Yuki her POV:

I woke up with a start. It's too quiet… I hear a floorboard creak and sit up. Something's wrong. I close my eyes and I sense…

" _ **ZERO!**_ "

I cover my mouth, he has to have heard that. I look at Amira, and she's looking at me. I can hear Zero stop in the hallway, I hear him tell his back up that 'she's awake' and that 'she knows I'm here'. I run off the bed, grab Amira and run to the window. I look out, and see that Checo, Athena and the foal have been knocked out and put in a animal control car. Panicked, I look around my room. I have nowhere to go. I see no way to leave.

I'm trapped.

With Siren:

I stop and turn my face away from the road as Hunter cars drive by.

Way to fast to be a portrol.

I don't no why they are going this way. There's no Vampires this way besides… I stop walking. What? Oh no...

They found her.

 **Author's Note:** It's a little short, like 2 pages shorts but oh well. Hoped you enjoy! Please Review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


	17. Move! Genius in the room!

**Sum:** Yuki is 19 years-old and gets traumatized when a drunk driver hits her. So with her Pureblood parents, her Hunter friends, and the Headmaster, she moves to the country. When out of nowhere, she meets, our friendly neighborhood's most powerful pureblood in history! Just one problem, he killed the Vampire Council.

 **Author's Note:** Getting close to the end people! So exciting! I've been doing this story for what feels like forever. After this story, I'll start my other story's up again, take them off hold and finish them. Not that I don't like this story, it's just this is the longest running story I've ever written. Milestone complete! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline and made up characters.

 **Chapter 17:** Move! Genius in the room!

Siren's POV:

The thought hits me so hard that I can't breathe. They found her they found her they found her. No no no no no no no no. I started moving before I even realize what I'm doing. I have to get to her before they get to her and take her someplace where we'll never find her and then they'll kill her just to kill Kaname and end things! I run as fast as I could, ignoring people calling out to me, saying things like hey, or watch it.

I just hope I'm not to late.

With Toga, his POV:

I had gotten a call from the Hunter's and I'm on my way to the offices where even Hunter's have to file paperwork. I have no idea why they are calling me in right after saying with a pointed finger.

" _ **YOUR A KANAME FOLLOWER!"**_

They just don't know how true that is… sad really. When I walk in I stop dead in front of the door as people start clapping.

"Huh?"

Kaien ran over to me and said all to happy like. " _ **TOGA, YOUR STILL A HUNTER! BUT YOUR BEING PROMOTED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"**_

I didn't know I was at rise of not being a Hunter… But I'll ask again. "Huh?"

Kaien stopped pestering me and people stopped clapping.

"You mean you forgot?!" Everyone yelled.

"Forgot what?"

I swear when I said that people fainted in outrage. Wonder what I did? Kaien sighed and said as he leads me deeper inside.

"We just got one of the Vampire's to spill…"

Great… so not good. Who was it?

"Which one?"

"Alana and Kawaii."

"Those two?"

"Yup. They told us that the reason you disappeared is because when you found them in order to question them, they freaked and kidnapped you."

"Yeah and?"

"And?! And you escaped and only got back when you came back on the radar! That is skill!"

Oh, they're playing I'm the innocent one game. OK, I'll play.

"Oh yeah… speaking of, can I finish what I _was_ going to do? Interrogate them?"

All the Hunters agreed, but also said that that's why I'm here… And while I was lead to the prison, a thought occurred to me. What in the world am I going to ask them about that I don't already know? I can't ask where Kaname would hide, because if they know, and tell me even in code…

It'd ruin everything.

But as I walked closer, I realized something. They want to watch me interrogate them, to see if I'm really guilty, I've done it to Zero before when I thought he was lying and it worked. But I invented this, so I'll just play along with my rules. And, I get to do one thing for Kaname, find where they are hiding them. Not only that, but I can warn them not to do anything crazy and tell them I got in contact with Kaname, in code of course. When we stepped out of the elevator and into the prison. It was hard to keep a straight face. The smell of blood was almost too much for my nose. Kaien gave me a look and said in a whisper.

"I know that the world is in danger and all, but you'd think people would still have their morals."

I nodded. I wasn't paying much attention, I was to busy thinking about why it stank of blood, and why there was red seeping out from the floor. My brain wasn't putting two and two together. I wasn't thinking anything of it, till I stopped dead in front of Aido's cell.

The first cell.

He was on the ground, unconscious. But that's not worried me. Blood was everywhere.

On the walls.

The floor.

The ceiling.

Even the iron bars of his cell had Aido's blood on it, in the form of his handprint.

But what was worse, is that blood literally covered Aido, head to toe. He was on his side, in the middle of the cell. The dark gray-blue tile floor was almost completely cover with his drying blood. His once beautiful clothing was replaced with prison rags that was torn up and bloody. The only reason I recognized him was because of his blonde hair. It was the same length but covered with blood. When I suddenly saw a flash of white...

 _I watched as Kaname tried to put his two cents in when Aido, who had come in with everyone else, yelled._

 _"_ _ **PLEASE SHUT UP!"**_

 _He then moved to put his hands over his ears._

 _Later…_

" _So your with us?"_

When the light left, I heard Aido's voice echoed throughout my head.

" _So your with us?"_

" _With us…?_

" _Us…"_

" _ **PLEASE SHUT UP!"**_

I jumped when I felt someone gently touch my shoulder and I turned to see Kaien giving me the same look I knew was on my face. Horror for the mistreatment of the prisoners. This was never, _never_ , apart of being a hunter… Never... Kaien knew that as he whispered.

"I know. They wouldn't say anything, so the… Council sent down… *Shiver*... they beat them all…"

My eyes widened. "Alana and Kawaii, what happened to them?" I was horrified of the possibilities. They were the only ones that talked.

Kaien looked even sadder as he leads me to their cells. As I walked by the others cells, I noted that they were just like Aido. Unconscious, bleeding, and blood everywhere. It scared me that they haven't recovered yet. Whoever did this must have used Hunter weapons to slow their healing. But when I looked at them… I heard their voices… And sometimes memories that Kaname accidently gave me.

Takuma…

 _"I see…"_

" _... Then we can live like this until we move into a mountain..."_

 _"Sounds like the next time you go and visit Lady Yuki, it will be memorable."_

 _"So, Alana, that's your name right?"_

Ruka…

" _It would be nice…"_

 _"How dare he!"_

 _"Attacking you like that! The nerve!"_

Akatsuki…

"... Ruka please…"

When I heard that, was when I was leaving and had finished setting the traps. Akatsuki wanted her to rest, but she wanted to work. Then there was Senri and Rima. We never talked, and they didn't say anything, but I remember through Kaname's memories that they are good people. With everyone I saw, there was one thing was for sure, they'll all have scars... somewhere. When Kaien stopped in front of a cell and stepped aside, I almost cried.

Alana…

 _"I... think I'm getting in the car now."_

 _"Listen, I slapped him because he insulted my friend's body, looks, and personality. Just because she didn't want to mate with him and be his wife. He was going to force her if I didn't slap him to get him off of her. But yes, I'm Alana Valerie, Yuki Eldon's friend. And yes, I was protecting her. Any questions? No? Good."_

Alana was chained up against the bloody wall, her head rested on her shoulder… she was like the rest of them. Unconscious, beaten, bloody, and blood was everywhere. It's a miracle that Alana and Kawaii even managed to lie about me. With the same lie even! Kaien took one look at my horrified face and said in a low voice.

"...I know… I know… me to..."

"I can't talk to them now… I need… some air." I said, it was suddenly hard to breathe. These emotions were to much…

Kaien nodded but he grabbed my arm before pointing his chin behind me. I was afraid to look, but I did.

Kawaii…

 _"Toga let her go, she didn't do anything…"_

 _"What escape? And if you want her, you'll have to go through me. The last time me and Alana talked to Yuki was before the accident that made her move to the wilderness. So... let her go. Or... this can get... dirty."_

Behind me was Kawaii's cell. But there was a big difference between her cell, and the others. The first noticeable was that it was a bloodbath. You couldn't see anything but red in her cell. Unlike the others, you could clearly see where the others fought back, you could see the cold tile floor. But here, all you saw was her dark, red blood. But when my eyes moved to look at her wounds, my eyes meet hers.

I almost broke.

Her eyes held so… so much pain in them, that I had to look down and away from her face just to avoid being brought to my knees.

But her body was worse.

Kawaii was covered, in still open wounds, still _bleeding_ , wounds. However, the one thing that made me mad was that she had one thing in common with everyone else here, she was covered in her own blood. A Pureblood Vampire brought down to this state. When I looked at her eyes again, she growled at me. Low, and deep with pain, and betrayal.

"How could you let this happen Kaien? I thought we were friends."

Kaien next to me flinched and looked away while I stood there shocked. Kawaii didn't even look at me. My mind went into overdrive as I thought about why she wouldn't. Was it a code? Something she was needing? Or saying? When suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks… she couldn't see me. When Vampires are attacked, and left in a state like Kawaii is in, they only see the people to either attacked them till they heal. Or both the people who attacked them and the people present in the room. Not looking away from her, I said to Kaien.

"Tell her that Toga says that when she can see me, I will talk to her."

Kaien nodded, although a little confused and told Kawaii. Kawaii seemed to all but explode with rage as Kaien started to pull me towards the elevator.

" _ **GOOD! BECAUSE TOGA STILL HAS HIS MORALS!"**_ Kawaii screeched after us.

When we were inside the elevator with the doors closed, I leaned against one of the walls and listened to her cries of hatred, and pain… unbelievable pain….

"Toga, I think you need to go home and rest after seeing that." Kaien said as he looked away from me.

"Can't. I need to keep my mind busy. I'll go back out to try and find Kuran." I opened my eyes and looked at Kaien. Kaien just gave me a small smile before whispering.

"Be careful."

I nodded and left the elevator. I need to tell Kaname, before they're killed.

With Yuki, her POV:

I held Amira tightly to me. They stopped moving. Probably putting traps outside for when I try to get away.

Because there's _**no**_ way I'm going with them.

They'll have to kill me first.

I stopped. No… if they do that, they'll kill Kaname… so… I just can't get caught. But how? They have me surrounded… Amire meowed and I looked down at her then at the door. I looked out the window again, my eyes widened. Checo had broken free and running around the yard. Every guard that was set outside to makes sure I wouldn't go through the window went after him. I smiled. Thank you, Checo! I ran to the window, threw it open, and jumped out with Amira. When I landed on the grass, I closed my eyes and went into the grass. Alana was the one who taught me how to do this. At the thought, my heart ached. Alana… Kawaii… I stopped my thoughts and popped out of the grass. I opened the truck doors and ripped open the seats. The Betts always hid money in their cars. No matter what. When I found the small black bag, I grabbed it a ran as fast as I could while masking my presence. When I made it a few streets down. I almost screamed when someone pulled me into an alleyway and covered my mouth.

"Come, we must not stay here."

I almost fainted with relief. Siren. She had come to save me. I nodded and she let go of me and grabbed my hand before darting down the alley. We both were quite as we ran. When we reached the streets, Siren whispered to me as we started walking.

"Act normal, and don't look at the road."

I nodded and acted as if i was looking at the stores nearby. We both casually stopped when we heard 'police' sirens coming close to us and went inside a glass shop. The owner looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"No, we're just looking." I told the old man.

He nodded before saying. "I understand, you young ones must be going crazy, thinking about Christmas coming up."

I stopped and looked at him. "It's that time already?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. Sad, isn't?"

"Surprising." I heard Siren say. It was then I realized that she had let go of me and was walking around the store at the glass figurines.

The old man looked at her and asked. "Now why is that?"

Siren stopped and looked at him. "It's surprising that it's Christmas time. So you say. But it's close to Halloween, it's next week after all."

'Oh… this conversation is confusing me.' I thought as I looked back at the old man. 'He must be losing his memory, poor guy.'

The old man grumbled and said as he went in the back. "I'll prove you wrong missy, just wait a minute."

When he left, Siren grabbed my wrist again and pulled me out of the store. We walked quietly, not looking at road. I mostly kept my head down. I trusted Siren to take care of me, so I held Amira tighter to me, and clutched onto the black bag and… drifted. I was on autopilot as my mind replayed the events of the last few hours. Checo… Athena, the poor baby… I wonder what's happening to them right now. I hope it's nothing bad. I don't noticed that we've stopped until I heard Siren knock on the door. I blinked and looked around. We're in an abandoned part of town in front an abandoned warehouse. I sighed, not interested till I heard a voice I've been dying to hear.

"Come in."

When Siren pulled me in and closed the doors behind us, I was looking at Kaname. His head was down, resting against his forearms. When he looked up at us, he gave me a tired smile before telling Siren that she could go and rest and that he was sorry to have her push herself. Siren said nothing, she just bowed and left us. I sat down Amira and ran over to Kaname. Not carrying that I when I threw the black bag on the table that papers fell as I threw myself at Kaname. He caught me easily and held me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying. He just held me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Sshh… everything's OK now. Will you tell me what happened?" He gently asked me as he moved me from standing over him to sitting in his lap. I nodded and told him about what happened. All of it. From when I left his side, to this very moment. Maybe it was because I was away from him for to long, but now that I'm with him again, I notice all the small things about him. Like how he never interrupt me when I was speaking. How he liked to keep himself clean on dirt. How his made me calm and how his scent made me ecstatic. I heard him sigh when I stopped talking and he held onto me tighter.

"Everything is going to be OK now, Yuki."

I nodded into his chest. "You sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am."

I nodded and he let go of me, nudging me to get up. I stood up and he lead me to a room off the side of the main room. He sat me on the bed and tucked me in.

"You need to rest."

I tried to protest, but my eyelid felt heavy now. I didn't get much sleep anyways…

Kaname's POV:

I watched as Yuki tried to fight herself, but soon she was asleep. I got up and went to find Siren, she to was asleep. I sat besides her and gently woke her up.

"Siren, I'm leaving…"

She tried to fully wake up, but I pushed her down and put her back to sleep. It wasn't hard, she was exhausted. I stood up and went back to the desk. I took all the papers, and things I was working on and moved it to somewhere hidden, just in case. I left, and locked the door behind me. I walked to the streets, keeping my eyes down and my head away from cameras. I head for the park, Toga's there, I know it. I need to find him. I need to have him hurry. The Level E's are restless, and when I last looked, the council's plan is going to start soon. I can't let that happen. I _need_ to figure it out.

With Toga, his POV:

I was walking around the park, in no hurry. I can't shake the feeling of being watched, and I can't forget those cells. Kawaii, Alana, Aido, Tukama, Rima, Senri, Akatsuki, Ruka… they all looked awful. I stop and look up at the sunset. I before I left the Hunter's, Zero had come back kicking and screaming. So did the others that were with him. They were so close to getting Yuki, but she sensed Zero, and Checo had distracted the guards.

The good thing is was she got away.

Zero was even complaining about Siren. He said he saw her pull Yuki into an ally. The only nice thing said about Siren was that she was good.

 _Real_ good.

He said, if she was a killer, she wouldn't ever get caught. Not only that, but he said she could become anyone, your best friend even, and you wouldn't know. That thought really creeped me out, as well as every Hunter in the room. I sighed and kept looking at the stars.

"Whoever is following me, you can come out now."

I heard familiar curses, and I turned to see Zero leaving a bush.

"How did you know I was following you?" He asked as he brushed off some leafs.

"You still need to hide your presence. If Kaname was here-"

"Yeah, he'd probably killed me without a second thought." Zero spat out. "Anyway, I don't trust your story."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You get back, and you're not a Kaname follower like everyone else here? I don't believe it. When he was still in the country, he mated Yuki, convinced Yuki's family to believe him, and when you come back from being kidnaped, your not a follower? I bet your a spy."

I blinked. I taught him well. I sighed, closed my eyes, and reopened them wider than before.

" _ **ZERO BEHIND YOU!"**_ I screamed as I watched as Kaname appeared out of nowhere.

Zero turned with the bloody rose in hand but Kaname was faster. He whacked Zero's gun away but Zero pulled out a knife. I ran forward and took out my shotgun and took a 'shot' at Kaname. Kaname of course dodged it and appeared behind me. I turned, but the next thing I know is that my back hits a tree, behind Zero. Zero growled and ran towards Kaname, but Kaname side-stepped Zero and reached out with his hand. Purple power came from his hand and gently touched Zero as he passed. Zero was on the ground the next instant.

Kaname looked and at me and I smiled. "Had to make it look real. But I think I taught him to good." I said as I walked over to him, a limp in my step and my hand on my lower back. "Even if you didn't go full power, ow…" Kaname had a calm look on his face and when I stopped in front of him, I asked. "Aren't you taking a big risk by being out in the open like this?"

Kaname shook his head and said. "No, as long as nobody sees my face on camera's, people on the street don't think anything different. They just think I look a lot like, 'the criminal that's on the run'. They also think, 'someone that's on the run would never walk down the street'."

"So you're hiding in plain sight." I said thoughtfully. "The Council wasn't kidding when they said that not only are you the strongest vampire in history, but the smartest to ever live."

Kaname gave me a small smile at that before the mood around him turned serious. "Toga, what have you found out? I have gotten nowhere. Their plan is about to unfold, and I need to find answers and fast."

I frowned. Not good. "Right, so I found where Kawaii and the others are being held, but it's not good. The Council sent some guys to beat them since they weren't talking. They are all unconscious and bleeding. Blood was everywhere…" I stopped, my voice started shaking, so I took a deep breath. "Alana and Kawaii were the only ones that talked. They didn't say anything. They lied about me, saying that when I was kidnaped, that I got away and when I came back to them that was when I escaped. As you heard, Zero doesn't believe that. Your going to have to beat me to show that I fought you off before you leave though." I told him as an afterthought. Kaname had been silent the whole time. He was clearing thinking about what I just said. But I can't believe that I'm going to say this. "Kaname…" My voice was hard, ruff with uncertain emotions. He looked me in the eye and I took a deep breath. "They are in the Hunter's prison, the basement. I'm afraid if you don't go and save them, they'll die. Kawaii… was the only one awake when I went in. But she was _still_ bleeding… and she couldn't see me... If you don't go and save them now… I... *deep breath*... don't think they'll live any longer."

" _So your with us?'"_

Aido's voice echoed again in my head and I flinched. Then I looked back at Kaname. The force of what I said must have shocked him, because Kaname took a step back. I know what I just asked him to do. To go in the place he's been avoiding, go down in their basement that stops Vampire powers, take out eight people and walk away… and I can't offer him my help. He knows that, the best I can do, is offer a blueprint of the place.

And try and stop him.

Kaname blinked, his eyes wide, before he closed his eyes, sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"Here's what we are going to do. The night shift for the Hunter's will be starting soon, tell me where the generator for the prison is, I'll destroy it while you distract them by calling for help. When they come in a panic, I'll be at the Hunter's association, going in. I will then turn of the power and take everyone out… I might as well take the Bloody Rose and your gun as if I wanted those to throw people off to why your still alive… Andway, after you call, I'm on my own."

I nodded. "Thank you…"

Kaname looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. "Toga, I will need to beat you to show you fought with me. Once your treated, go to this place."

Kaname pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I didn't looked and instead put it in my pocket. I then took out my card to unlock doors and such and gave it to Kaname.

"That will help you get in without tripping the alarms. The generator is on the first basement floor, then you want to hit the elevator button that has the letter 'p' on it."

Kaname nodded and put the car in his own pocket before asking me.

"You ready?"

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself. I looked Kaname in the eye and nodded.

"I'm ready…"

Until today, I didn't realize how much a punch can hurt.

With Siren, her POV:

I sat up in bed and looked around. That's right, Lord Kaname left. I blinked and got up. I have to have been asleep for hours… I looked at the closest window and saw that it was night. The stars shone brightly in the sky and for a minute, I was confused. Lord Kaname left at… sometime… but it's hours later… shouldn't he be here? I didn't know, and that's what's worrying me. Because there's one thing that I sense is wrong… I feel that Lord Kaname is moving the King on the chessboard. He's moved himself, and that means one thing.

The time is close at hand…

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter, but I was kinda thinking of doing a Sequel to this story, so please review and tell me what you think about that. But of course I'll do the sequel after I finished my other stories.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


End file.
